


The Hebridean Black

by Hopes_revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Dark Hermione Granger, F/M, HG/SS main, Initial Slow Burn, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Slight Harry potter Bashing, Vampire Hermione Granger, Vampires, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), other relationships are background, possible future smut, well only dark because shes a vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 71,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopes_revenge/pseuds/Hopes_revenge
Summary: Know-it-all, swot, busy hair, boring, unattractive, frigid...the list goes on and on. People think they know Hermione Granger, well are they in for one hell of a shock!My true name is Morgana Dracul, first born daughter of Count Dracula and Libra Black, first child to be born both vampire and witch. And acting spy for the Vampire Council.This is the story of how, with the help of some well hidden friendships, we beat both Dark Lords of our time. One who preaches light and the other darkness.Please note - this might start off slow but it should hopefully pick up speed once they get to hogwarts. oh and my main characters are not dark per-say, they just embrace ALL magic!This story is canon up until end of 4th year, from there (as you will see) things just randomly throw themselves off of cliffs...hehe enjoy!This is my first fic... Hope you enjoy ;)
Relationships: Dracula/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 518
Kudos: 493





	1. The Council meeting

**Author's Note:**

> i'm only a muggle i don't own Harry Potter or live in his world *sniff*  
> anything you recognize is not mine.
> 
> not beta'd, sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Oh and anything that is in italics is that persons thoughts.

**The Summer after the 4th year events of the Triwizard Tournament:**

**Hermione's point of view**

“Morgan Dracul, you have been summoned to give your report on the events of the past year in relation to what you have observed during your time in the wizarding world”,the voice of the High Elder Christof resonated through the dark chamber.

The age of the Council members is not generally know, only that they have been around for millennia. They are a group of individuals who have been chosen to over see our species and they have the power to make decisions that effect us all. To go against the Council's ruling or to not ask for permission to intervene in the non-vampiric world is a immediate death sentence. Anyone found out to have disobeyed the Council is killed on sight, this goes for all vampires, even the council members themselves. Our rules are harsh but necessary to keep us hidden and protected from the mortal world.

Head held high, shoulders back and voice commanding and authoritative like I have been taught from infancy, “Lord Elders, as you are all aware I was sent to Hogwart to observe the goings-on of the wizarding world, but specifically Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. From what I have seen so far Dumbledore is a manipulative old man who seems to have an agenda with everything he does. He keeps most people in the dark and those that he does trust with information are either given half truths or just told that everything that must be done is for the greater good. He is particularly obsessed with Harry Potter, he appears to be a kind grandfatherly figure to him but his actions completely contradict him. I can't help feeling that he is grooming the boy for his own purposes”.

“What led you to the conclusion that he is using the boy?”, Elder Sitara huskily asked. It is easy to see how she can control men, between her gorgeous looks and her voice, she the very definition sin.

_I am luckily I have been around her for long enough to not be caught in her allure, although I would be lying if I said I was not at all effected_ ...“After the boy's parents were killed by Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore took the boy and left him at his muggle aunt's house. From what I have seen they have been abusive to the boy and treat him more as an unworthy servant than a family member. Dumbledore is aware of the boy's home life yet he continues to insist that he go back there, he seems to be trying to keep the boy weak and uneducated in the ways of the wizarding world by not letting him stay with a wizarding family like the boy wants”.

 _I wonder what I can tell them that will put Dumbledore in the worst possible light?...I really want to get permission to show my true self and take that arsehole down a few pegs...manipulative old goat!_ “During Harry's 1st year Dumbledore hid the Philosopher Stone in a obstacle course that 11 year old's could get through to see how Harry would react to a challenge. I believe he used the stone specifically to see if he could lure Voldemort to the castle and get him and Harry to fight each other”.

“WHAT?!” that look of anger and disbelief on Elder Christof's face was mirrored on all the other members, it is well know in the vampire community just how powerful and dangerous the Philosopher's Stone truly is. After all, the reason why no one has been able to make another one is because the final ingredient is blood willing given from a vampire of the ancient line Dracul, an ingredient both dangerous and not easily acquired.

“Are you saying that Dumbledore used the Stone as bait to attract a Dark Lord into a school filled with hundreds of children with nothing more than mere games to protect it?!?!” seethed High Elder Christof, his breath visible in the cold air that has fallen over the room.

_Fuck am I happy that he is not pissed at me, from the look on his face he could rip someone’s throat out right now._ “Yes my Lord, that is but one of many thing that he has done whilst I have been at Hogwarts, the most recent being allowing the boy to compete in a deadly competition where the chances of him surviving were minimal. The boy was entered into the tournament by one Voldemort's followers who was impersonating a teacher, Mad-Eye Moody, long time friend of Dumbledore who noticed nothing strange about his long time friend”. _I'll just let that simmer before I drop the real bomb! “_ The impersonator ensured that Harry survived to make it to the final challenge where he was captured via a portkey and used as part of resurrecting Lord Voldemort to his full power once more, all whilst under the care and guidance of one Albus Dumbledore”, I reply keeping my head lowered and my vicious smile hidden.

“I see, and Harry Potter, what have you to say about him”? The quietness of the High Elders voice does not hide the rage nor the silent promise of violence.

“Harry Potter is a textbook definition of a Gryffindor, he is quick to action without thought. He can be stubborn, unreasonable and blinded to the truth, however he is loyal to those who he cares for and will do anything for them. His biggest weakness seems to be following blindly and not thinking for himself, he doesn't even suspect Dumbledore deceit. He's so blinded with what so-called-light wizards are and how they behave that he hardly casts anything besides a disarming spell.”

“And would you consider yourself one of his friends, one whom he shall always be loyal to?” asks Elder Dominic.

I'm momentarily caught of guard by the question, well not the question itself, but more by the person asking it, to say I have heard Dominic speak more than a handful of times is an bloody overstatement! The man is practically a Mute! “In all honesty My Lord – no. I'm sure Harry believes that he is loyal to me however his past actions speak otherwise, he has on numerous occasions gone against me and sided with Ronald Weasley, a close friend of his. Even going so far as to ignore me for months on end before he finally starts talking to me again. If Harry were to find out who I really am, I believe he would turn on me, along with the Weasley family. They would see me as a liar and thus, by default, a traitor”.

I can see Elder Dominic thinking, its almost as if I can see the thoughts running around behind his bright green eyes. It's a few minutes before he speaks again, “Do you believe that Potter is an important part in defeating Voldemort? That without him this wizarding war that they are fighting cannot be won?”

_This isn't exactly how I wanted this to come out but oh well, like they say; when life gives you lemons...use them to clean the skulls of your enemies!!! “_ Yes and no My Lord. I do not think Harry is instrumental in the defeat of Voldemort, however he is important in the prevention of Voldemort coming back to life again”. As confusion colours their faces I continue to explain, “After a while of having suspicions I have finally found a spell which revealed to me something I have had an inkling of since I first felt the darkness surrounding Harry” _Pause for dramatic effect_ “Harry Potter is one of the Dark Lord's Horcruxs.”

_And instantaneous reactions! Only vampires have the power to remain perfectly quiet yet radiate absolute anger and loathing; canines are extending, eyes are changing colour, oh and it feels like the temperature just dropped 30'C! If I was mortal and had balls they would definitely be frozen off by now!!!_

Slowly but surely the council members revert back to their normal forms before the High Elder speaks, “We shall discuss all of what you have told us and give you your instructions thereafter. For now go wait in the dungeon to be called. You are free to play with the toys we have there”, the last is said with a deliciously evil smirk.

After bowing and leaving the chamber I make my way to the lower dungeons, practically skipping. _I wonder who they have there now? I'm sure they won't mind me taking them to the inner sanctuary for a quick run...its been such a long time since I had a decent hunt._

If anyone noticed my canines lowering and my bright purple eyes practically glowing with excitement in the darkened corridor then no one mentioned it.


	2. A family breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fellow muggles!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and subscriptions so far and for all the comments!!! :D
> 
> i tried to write this chapter in 3rd POV...hopefully it reads smoother. Let me Know what you guys think!
> 
> xxx
> 
> i do not own HP, anything that you recognize is not mine...unfortunately

The moon, slightly overshadowed by clouds, was high in the sky by the time the young witch got to bed. Her room in the eastern tower of the infamous Dracula castle held none of the bone-seeping cold one would expect in the high mountainous region. Her two house elves; Baba and Yaga tended to their mistresses every possible need, ensuring that she would not want for anything.

Mindlessly stroking Crookshanks and watching the crackling embers of the fireplace, Morgana or Em as Draco dubbed her, thinks back to what happened earlier in the evening...

~ Once she got to the dungeons she found a rouge vampire to 'play' with, he was sentenced to death due to turning young children for his own amusement. The children, being driven by instinct and lack of control, had killed the entire population of their small village. Unfortunately this resulting in the children's capture and immediate death. The rogue vampire, Jonathan...something-or-other, was caught in the nearby forest and bought to the dungeon cells to await his execution. Em managed to get a good half an hours worth of hunting in before she was called back to the council. Leaving her with a healthy glow and Jonathan with more than a few deep lacerations in some unsavoury places, but nothing that should kill him....hopefully.

The council meeting had good news for Em! She was given permission to act as she sees fit in relation to Dumbledore, the school and Voldemort. They unanimously agreed that too many dangerous chances were being taking by both men and that the winners of the coming wizard war would eventually try to enforce their dominance over vampires, which is something that can not be allowed happen! Evidence of this is already seen by the restrictions and laws placed against British vampires, to keep them 'under control'. The only downside was that Em would have to continuously send feedback reports to Sanguini, the Council's main connection to people and occurrences in the outside world. This is to ensure that she does not abusing the power and freedom she is given. All and all it's definitely a good outcome from Morgana! ~

Crookshanks, not impressed that she stopped rubbing him, pulls her out of her thoughts by clawing her hand. “Dammit Crooks! What the fuck was that for?!” Em hisses whilst waiting for the scratches to close up.

A smug look and swishing tail is the only answer she gets. “Bloody felines! The only animals that would happily piss off a vampire and bloody well know that they will get away with it”, Em grumbles under her breath.

Hand healed up, Em continues stroking Crooks whilst thinking out loud about what she plans for the following school year. “Well first of all, we will have to see who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is. As much as I would love a competent teacher for once! We know that's not going to happen.... I'll have to wait and see on that front for now, at least until I see what idiot Dumblefuck has dug up this time”. Smirking to herself she continues, “Not that it matters whether the teacher is competent or not, I plan on teaching a few … non-curricular lessons to some select few. I will have to ask Luna and Draco who they think we should bring into our little circle”.

The room is quiet for a few moments before Em bursts out laughing. She almost doubles over when she sees the look on Crookshanks face, almost as if he is questioning her sanity. “Sorry Crooks, I was just thinking about what type of name Draco is going to come up with this time”, she manages to get out between giggles. “the last time we arranged something for fun he called it the 'Society Protection of Elvish Welfare', SPEW!? Really! And people honestly thought I cared about something with such a ridiculous name??? I am last person that could talk about elves being slaves, especially when I personally have two... although I never treat them badly, I mean fucking hell, just because an elf gets something wrong or are two seconds late doesn't mean they need to be tortured and abused!”, her voice becoming more serious towards the end.

Em was familiar with what an abused elf looked like, having seeing the cowering empty shells that do nothing but follow commands and constantly punishing themselves. She had lots of fun killing some of their masters, those so called 'upstanding citizens' of wizard society...with the councils permission of course... Their screams had filled their homes long into the night, the bodies left behind could barely be identified by the aurors.

“You know what Crooks, I think I should secure some more allies...the centaurs at the Hogwarts should be a good start. I’ll have to ask mom and dad who else they think would be a good idea”.

An hour had past when a faint sound of apparition and the scent of honey and ginger announced the arrival of Yaga, wearing her usual leather rocker inspired clothes. “Little Demon! Why the hell are you not asleep yet!? You know you must get enough rest before having to bloody well leave tomorrow and face all those bumbling buffoons”, reprimands Yaga sternly.

Both Baba and Yaga have been with Morgana since she was a babe. Cleaning up after her and keeping her in line when she got up to mischief, which there was lots, being both vampire and witch had made sure of that. Em's mischief is what got her the name Little Demon from her two elves. As she got older and started to think for herself, she practically forced the two elves to speak properly and be themselves, much to their initial reluctance. She wanted them to be who they were, not who others thought they should be or act. Their subsequent self-discovery included a vocabulary that could rival a sailor, snarky (but humorous) attitudes and their own unique fragrances and dress senses.

“Yes, Yes I'm going to sleep now Yaga”, Em laughed, “I am just enjoying the peace whilst it lasts”.

With a huff and a raised eyebrow Yaga checks the fire and then apparates away. Smiling to herself, Em rolls over and allows herself to drift off to sleep.

Crookshanks, seeing that his mistress has finally fallen asleep, jumps onto her pillow practically pushing her head off to make himself comfortable.

\------------------the next morning-------------------

With the sun rising the elves of Dracula castle start to get things ready for the day. Although the castles residence lead active night lives they still tend to rise early, for as long as they are 'properly' fed they do not need a lot of sleep

“Come on little Demon, time to get your arse out of bed! It's breakfast in half an hour and you still need to bath and dress.” a voice with a slight Irish lilt informs Em.

Managing to extract herself from Crooks hold, Em sees Baba standing on the end of her bed, in all her mint scented, glitzed out glory. _'How any being, elf or otherwise, can handle that much glitter and bling is anyone’s guess'_ , Em thinks to herself whilst stretching in a rather feline manner _._

Practically somersaulting out of bed with reflexes and agility trained into her since she was 4, Em begins her morning ablutions before getting dress in her typical frumpy and overlooked 'Hermione Granger' clothes. Sighing Morgana looks at herself in the mirror, 'W _ell there goes my dress sense...no more dresses, no more leather and no more thigh-high heals where I can hide my lovely daggers...oh how fun”._ The last thought accompanied with an eye roll and a huff.

Walking into the breakfast parlour, Em is almost bowled over by a blur of blond hair. Looking up she sees her parents sitting at the table with the Lovegoods. After laughing and hugging her friend back, they make their way to the table.

Countess Libra Dracul (nee Black) a woman who appears to be in her early 20's, is dress in her customary sleeveless, fitted black dress with thin lace over her exposed skin. She is the long 'dead' and forgotten older sister of Sirius and Regulus Black. Her family mourned for her after her supposed death the year after her graduation, but as is life she was soon forgot and a mere memory to them. None of them ever questioning why she never appeared in her portrait.

Sitting next to her is a rather handsome but intimidating man, known to the world as the Prince of Darkness himself, Count Dracula! He is the very epitome of 'tall, dark and handsome'.

It is easy to see how he can inspire fear in almost anyone he meets, for as attractive as he is, there is no mistaking the sense of danger that radiates from him. Well that is with everyone but his family...when looking at those he cherishes there is no mistaking the love he feels. This is easily seen by his reaction to being almost toppled over by his only daughter. Laughing at her antics, he merely picks her up and envelopes her in a hug, momentarily hiding her from sight in his infamous 'vampire' cape.

Whilst trying not to laugh, Lady Libra mock scolds them, “Now really you two! Morgana, a young lady does not jump on people, it is unbecoming of someone of your stature!”, Em looking slightly chastised, looks down at her hands. “And you, Vlad! You are just as bad, with all that training you've had her do, its a bloody miracle she even manages to act like a lady. Looking at the two of you it seems almost impossible to see where you got the moniker 'Vlad The Impaler' from...more like 'Vlad The Fluffy Fruit-Bat!”.

Em and her father, having realised that they are not being reprimanded, slowly start to circle Lady Libra. Before she is able to react she is attacked from both sides, sending her into a fit of laughter. Smiling at the family that so often appears frightening and dangerous, Pandora Lovegood (witch turned vampire, by her friend, after a potions accident) gently clear her throat to get their attention, “If you three are done playing around, can we please start eating? ” she asks with a smirk. An action that is rather strange given her natural dreamy countenance.

Smiling broadly, Em extricates herself from the impromptu vampire pile and sits down next to Luna.

They all begin to dig into the meal, consists of a typical English breakfast with tea and goblets of blood for those with a 'iron thriving constitution'. The small group talks about the coming year and what they expect to happen. All are in agreement with Morgana's thoughts so far, even suggested that she might want to get in touch with the goblins of Gringotts as well. After all the goblins control the money, without money their enemies will loss support and weaken, becoming easier to defeat.

Once breakfast is finished Dracula addresses Em, “Morgana, how is your training coming along? I hope that you having been putting your time-turner to good use! Do not forget that you will no longer be taking it with you Balaur Mic, with the councils ruling it is time to step out of the shadows”.

Dracula is seen as the unofficial 'Undead King' over all vampire kind, although he cannot overrule the council he still has a lot of authority and power. For aside from his family blood traits, he is known to be the one of the strongest and most ruthless vampires in the immortal world. Not many,mortal or immortal, are idiotic enough to dare oppose him or gain him as an enemy. As his daughter, it is Morgana's duty to learn everything and anything that she can from him.

The time-turner was given to her in her first year at Hogwarts, as a means to repeat everyday and devote it to furthering her skills. As well as to prepare her for her future as the 'Princess of Darkness', someone whom, those that have met her, believe is to be even more feared than her father. The few who have seen her fighting skills, in combination with her creative use of magic, know she will not be someone to trifle with. After all she is the first vampire born in history who can wield magic, A feat not to be gawked at!

“Well lets just say that I would be more than happy to show you my skills”, Em smirks whilst sharpening at her long painted nails, “in fact I'd wager that I have surpassed even you daddy dearest, with or without magic!”

Dracula, never one to turn down a challenge and eager to see how his daughter has progressed, simply lifts an eyebrow and leaves walking to the training room. Stopping at the doorway he calls over his shoulder, “Very well, we still have an hour before you must return to those 'Order of Pigeons'. Lets see what you've got! ”

Em, whose thoughts temporarily went to her tall, dark and brooding professor when seeing her father raise his dark eye brow, quickly shakes her head and follows after her him. _'Right now I need to focus! You can think about Mr dark, dangerous and sinful later!! If things go to plan this year then I'll get to do a lot more than think about him!'._ Pep talk over _,_ Em clears her mind and calls for Baba to bring her her dueling/fighting clothes.

Her custom made dueling clothes consist of black, tight fitting leather with purple trimming. Her own shed dragon scales are used as armoured plating on the clothes allow her complete moment and it has a few nifty sections for her wand and knives. The armour will not protects her from a vampire or werewolf attacking in close quarters but it will definitely help against deflecting certain dangerous spells and poisons she could come into contact with.

Her father is wearing a similar outfit to hers but completely black and instead of any dragon scales it has embroidered bats, he takes his position on one side of the room, “Are you ready my Balaur Mic? No going easy on your old man now! I want to see your full power. Impress me...if you can.”

Em passes her wand to Luna and saunters to her corner. _'Time to show off my wandless, non-verbal skills I think...it's about time I truly show just what I have been doing these past years'_.

If Dracula were anyone else, he might have been unsettled by the gleam in his daughters vibrant purple eyes. However he is not anyone else! He is Count Dracula, Prince of Darkness!

With excitement he has not felt in awhile, he goes into full hunting mode, claws extended and fangs lowered. Using his extraordinary speed, he leaps across the room aiming for his daughters jugular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Balaur Mic' means Little Dragon in Romanian...according to google. if anyone can speak Romanian will you please let me know what the correct translation is?
> 
> Sorry no Sev just yet, but don't worry he will be making an appearance soon enough!!
> 
> i hope you guys liked it! let me know what you thought :)
> 
> Oooooh and before i forget! i think i will be updating +- once a week, maybe every two weeks...i would really like to update more often but i'm starting my last year of college on Monday so i'm not going to have a lot of free time :(


	3. Fight to the death....undeath?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry potter (unfortunately) is not mine etc etc
> 
> Hey guys, so this is the fight scene...not sure about it. but i tried my damnedest. let me know you thoughts :)

At the last moment Em moves to the side and brings up her knee, hitting her Father directly in the stomach. The force causes him to go flying in the opposite direction into the wall. However as he hit the wall he turns into a cloud of bats and starts to swarm Em.

Unable to see anything from the blood running down her face from being scratched and bitten, Em quickly casts *Immobulus* and ducks out from under the momentarily frozen bats. Within moments the spell has worn off and Dracula has reappeared as himself. Him being in a momentary daze gives Em enough time to go on the offensive. Running towards her father she uses her momentum to launch herself into the air and hook her leg around his neck and pull him down whilst simultaneously driving a knife into his side.

It is well known that most spells do not work against Vampires, having an effect for only a moment or two, this includes the Unforgivables, much to the disbelief of dark Wizards. So to hurt a vampire it is essential to be able to do it by hand or weapon because when facing down a Vampire a magical stick is not necessarily going to save you.

Groaning in pain but not one to be out-staged, Dracula grabs her around the waist and throws her into the far wall. A sickening crack fills the room as the windows above her break, causing some of the shards to stab her abdomen and legs. Everyone in the room is deathly silent as they wait to see what will happen next.

Wiping the blood from her mouth, Em grits her teeth and pops her shoulder back into place, followed by her wrist and ankle. No longer playing around, Morgana flips up onto her feet and starts stalking over to her father. Whilst moving she waves her hand removing all the glass from her person whilst simultaneously removing multiple blades from her pocket.

Dracula by this time, having seen that she is okay, removes some of his own blades and with frightening accuracy throws four blades at her in quick succession. Eyes glowing she barely moves her hand, causing the blades to stop mid air and clatter to the ground. Screaming her rage she pushes her arm out towards her father, a move she perfected after watching Star Wars. This has two results, much to the shock of the occupants of the room. First of all pushing Dracula back against the wall in a spread eagle position. And secondly sending four of her blades towards him, embedding his hands and feet into the wall behind him. After trying to remove the places by force and groaning it becomes apparent to Dracula that there is something preventing the blades from being removed.

Not allowing him to try anything else, Em lunges at him using her knife to cut open his cheek to the bone and slice down across his abdomen.

If he were anyone else, the light would be leaving his eyes right about now. However the only thing showing in his eyes is pride for his daughter. Filling the room with his laughter he chuckles, “I can't help but feel sorry for those wizard fools...they really have no idea what they are up against do they my daughter”.

Having realised that the fight is over Em relaxes and smiles broadly at her father, the manic warrior look fading from her face.

After a few moment of healing, Dracula looking a bit sheepish asks, “Ummm...Balaur Mic? Do you think you can take these knives out of me? Or do you plan on leaving you father stuck up her until you return next year?”

With a intake of breath, realising that she hasn't released her father, she quickly bites her wrist. Dipping her fingers into the blood before the wound heals, she rubs her blood over the hilt of the knives and whispers something in Latin before removing each one.

Having been watching from the side of the room, Libra asks, “My love, what did you do to those knives? I've never known a blade to do that to a vampire” the confusion written clear on her face, as well as Dracula's for that matter.

Em, much like Hermione Granger has a love for knowledge and learning, it was the one thing she never had to fake. With an excited squeal she quickly goes into describing how her knives came to be. “In second year Baba, Yaga and myself decided to do a thorough clean of the secret room. A few days in I tripped over something...can't remember what it was...anyway I scratched open my hand on a ragged floor stone... ”

“Wait, what does cleaning have to do with doing with the knives?”, Dracula interrupted.

Not impressed with being interrupted, “I was getting there! For an immortal you have no bloody patience” she huffs. “like I was saying – the next thing I knew the stone that I cut my self on started to glow, apparently some of my blood got on it. Turns out that some Black ancestor of ours hid his secret notes and books on blood wards and magic there...I guess it recognised my Black family blood and opened”. Seeing the look of hunger on her moms face, Em adds “I can have one of the elves bring the books to show you if you want”, after all her thirst for knowledge had to come from somewhere...like mother like daughter.

“Cut a long kneazle short, I played around with blood magic and practically absorbed all I could from the notes and book. Even coming across a section that spoke about how blood wards can be set to only effect certain people or creature, even dark ones. Using what I know about blood DNA that the Granger's taught me and blood magic/wards from those books, I used Arithmancy to figure out a way to make wards that would be able to effect any creature, dead, living or in-between. As well as only I would be able to release them.”

“So you placed individual wards on each of you knives? Before the fight?”, Dracula questions, having started to put the pieces together.

“Well done! Right in one”, she smirks at her father, “I placed entrapment wards on the knives, however I could do anything. It basically traps you to what ever you are against, no matter what it is. And only my blood and a spell can release it. It took quite a while to perfect it. Rather useful don't you think?”, Em asks with a quirk of her brow.

Both, thoroughly impressed with their daughter's ingenuity and dedication to learning, didn't miss the fact that she 'forgot' to mention what the spell was or how they could make use of it... their precious dragon, a Slytherin to the core...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Da....so that was the first bit of action :D
> 
> i really struggled to not make this chapter too long so i ended up breaking it up into two chapters...only problem is that i really want to post the other chapter as well...so solution? Post both of them now of course!


	4. 12 Grimmauld Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ya...surprise! i couldn't resist posting this chapter as well now...oops?
> 
> Without further ado i present my longest chapter so far... :D Abracadabra

After she had said her fair wells to everyone, Em apparated to the Granger's residence in England to await Mrs Weasley. Thinking that the Grangers would be at work already, Em decided to arrive in the lounge. Unfortunately their clients had cancelled that morning so they had chosen to spend a morning at home, resulting in Em scaring them half to death when she suddenly appeared in the room.

“My word Morgana! You almost gave me a bloody heart attack!” Mrs Granger exclaimed whilst trying to calm her beating heart.

Having not meant to scare them, Em quickly apologises and explains why she's there. “I'm sorry I really didn't mean to frighten you, I thought you would have been at work already. I'm afraid I must apologies about my sudden appearance, Sir Dumblefuck had so kindly requested...(more like demanded)...my presence at 12 Grimmauld Place for the last remaining week of the summer holidays. Something about wanting to keep me protected now that the Dark Lord has returned”, the last is accompanied with an eye roll. _'Ha please! Dumbledore has never cared about my safety or anyone else's, all he bloody cares about is where his chess pieces are and what they are doing! Manipulative old goat'._

Sighing Mr Granger speaks up, “That man truly does think that he knows best doesn't he? From what you've told us about him, I wonder if he could have some type of mental disorder...perhaps BPD?”

Em can't stop her self from chuckling when thinking of the 'Great Albus Dumbledore' having such a muggle associated problem, _'Great Wizard indeed'._ “I promise to let you know if I find out! However I think that my escort should be here any mo-”

Before she is able to finish speaking the doorbell announces the arrival Molly Weasley. Giving the Grangers an 'I told you so look', Em says good bye to them and goes to greet Mrs Weasley.

Upon opening the door she is immediately greeted by the sight of the ginger haired matriarch. “Hermione my dear! Look at you, when last did you have a proper meal? Now really, you truly must learn to take proper care of yourself. There is more to life then reading books all day” Molly admonished her.

Not even given her even a moment to respond, Molly grabs Em's arm and apparates them to 12 Grimmauld Place, the Black family home and Libra Dracul's (nee Black) birthright!

Em feels the familiar family magic wash over her as they pass through the door. _'Merlin's hairy balls! The place has really gone to the dogs!'_ she thinks as she sees the sorry state that the house is in.

A woman screaming can be heard somewhere in the house, whilst an old crusty looking elf can be seen cleaning the stairwell, neither it nor the house have been properly cared for.

_'This place is appalling, this is the residence of one of the Sacred 28! I will have to speak to that elf later...and find out what the hell has happened to this place'_. Realising that she missed half of what Molly just said to her, Em quickly pays attention catching the last bit.

“-rooms still dirty, you can share a room with Ginny.”

Horrified of having to sleep in the same room with that annoying ginger tart, Em quickly interjects. “Don't worry Mrs Weasley, I have no problem cleaning one of the rooms for myself. I'm sure that Ginny would like to have her own space, free from all my books and papers. I'll even ask the house elf here to help clean if need be”.

Ginny, having overheard the conversation and not wanting to stay with the bushy haired know-it-all, quickly adds her two knuts, “oh that is a lovely idea mum! That way Hermione doesn't have to worry about me damaging her scrolls or book by accident and I can use the other bed to lay out all my quidditch gear without having to worry about damaging it!”.

_'Perhaps I can get Ronald to try and make a move on the girl if she is alone! Not that she's all that much to look at, but having Harry Potter's muggleborn friend in the family will definitely help our image'_. After a moment or two of thinking Molly concedes to her daughters wishes. “Very well, Hermione you can look through the rooms on the 2nd floor by the boys. There are still a few empty bedrooms up there I think”. As she turning to go into the kitchen she adds, “Oh and Hermione dear, you might want to forget about asking the elf, he rather useless and mostly just insults people”.

Pretending to listen to Molly's advice, Em quickly turns to go look for a room. As she passes the elf, who she will later learn is called 'Kreacher', she notices a look of confusion cross his face almost as if he isn't sure who or what she is. The look is soon replaced with a scowl and muttering of 'filthy mudblood'.

Smirking at the elf's obvious defence mechanism, Em continues down the hallway. The 2nd floor, much like the rest of the house so far, is dirty, dark and depressing. Letting her magic relax and breath, Em allows it to feel its surroundings. The old Black family magic feels weak but is obviously part of the houses magical structure and core, however there is something else here, something dark, evil and ...familiar?

Breathing deeply, Em tries to figure out why she recognises this energy signature, a few moments later her eyes shoot open and she gasps. _'Oh fuck!! It's the same energy I feel from Harry! Voldemort must have another horcrux hidden here somewhere. Shit how many did snake-face make?!? Well this is going to make things a bit more complicated'._ Massaging the bridge of her nose, Em breaths in deeply, _'well the only good thing is that if I find this hidden horcrux then I should be able to use it to track the others...if there are any more that is...'_

Realising that she is standing in the middle of the hallway where anyone can see her, she quickly continues her search for a bedroom. The first two room appear to have been guest rooms turned storage rooms. Upon opening the next door Em immediately sees who has claimed it. As soon as she opened the door the Twins quickly shoved something behind their backs to prevent it from being seen.

Feeling like teasing them a bit she slowly starts to walk towards them, “Why hello boys, what have you got there? Nothing dangerous I hope...”

Feigning shock, Fred puts a hand to his chest, “Hermione you wound us! We would never do anything that could endanger a person!”

Merely raising an eyebrow, Em continues to look at them. She only has to wait 3 minutes and 36 seconds before they finally crack.

“Fine, okay you win! We are working on some new designs for our Weasley products. Right now we are putting the final details on our extendible ears...we got the idea when we saw some muggle kids playing with 2 cans and a string. We figured we could give the idea our own spin”, George says whilst bring his hands forward to show Em.

Curiosity peaking at the thought of seeing something new, Em immediately pulls her wand from her wrist holster and starts to run diagnostic tests on the ears. She was so absorbed with figuring out exactly what the twins did that she didn't realise that they were gaping at her.

Practically sweeping down onto their knees with an exaggerated bow they both grinned like loons, “Oh amazing goddess! Please teach us your ways! We are but humble mortals seeking but a drop of your wisdom”. The whole time they spoke in the way that only twins can.

It took Em a bit of time to figure out what the hell they were going on about. Then it hit her like a niffler to the face; half the spells she used were non-verbal and the rest were spells most aurors don't even know....oops?

Realising she had been caught out, she couldn't help but laugh at their grinning faces. “Well you know what boys, you just might get you wish...If you pass my tests that is”. With that she winked at them and walked out of the room, missing the gleam that sparked in their eyes.

Pit-stop over, Em continues looking for “her” room. Sirius' old room has been given to Ronald (and harry when he arrives), leaving only two other rooms at the end of the hall. When she entered the door on the right she knew this was hers! This was her moms old room, she could still smell a faint hint of her mothers perfume, lilacs. Even after all this time her mom still uses the same scent. The room smells comforting and homely...even dark vampire princesses like to be comforted.

The faint scent of lilacs is about the best thing that the room has to offer. The bedding and curtains are torn, the wallpaper is pealing and it looks like the room hasn't been cleaned since Libra 'died'. _'Oh joy, 20+ years of dirt'._

Putting her transfiguration skills (that could rival even Minerva McGonagall) to use, Em starts fixing up the room. After about an hour of cleaning and repair work Em deemed the room good enough...at least until she asks the elf to help clean the rest of it.

Next Em sets up some basic wards on her room, nothing that will bring attention to her but strong enough to ensure her privacy. Warding completed, she sits down at the newly cleaned desk, deciding that a to-do list is a good way to go forward.

**To-do list (...whilst on 'holiday' with blundering idiots)**

  * Talk to the elf here.

  * Talk to Grandmother … pretty sure she is the banshee I heard earlier.

  * Look for hidden **H** (ask elf for help?)

  * Work out how to use it to track others.

  * Figure out how I am going to destroy them.

  * Figure out how to destroy **H** in harry without killing him.

  * Go talk to Goblins at bank...and claim my vaults etc.

  * Send letter to Draco and Luna telling them to think of who we can bring into the fold & to meet in room first night back.




List made, Em considers what to do first, _'Okay first things first, talk to the elf and banshee. Then go to Diagon Alley and hopefully be back before supper with the carrot tops and the dog! The horcrux will have to wait until tomorrow...I don't think I'll have time to look for it later.'_

Plan in place she decides to call the elf to her room, that way no one can over hear them through her wards, “House Black Elf”.

A second later the elf is in her room, looking unimpressed at being summoned. Upon seeing her he sneers, “What does filthy mudblood want with Kreacher? You does not belong in my mistresses great house”.

No at all bothered by his insults, Em decides to introduce herself. Removing her disillusioned ring, her glamour falls away. Rather amused by the slack jawed look on Kreachers face Em says, “It's a pleasure to meet you Kreacher. I am Morgana Dracul, daughter of Count Dracula and Lady Libra Black. Oh and the rightful head of house Black”.

Shocked out of his stupor, Kreacher resorts to his default setting – mistrust. “Yous can not be Mistress Libra's daughter! She is dead! YOU IS A LIAR!!”. Its a good thing Em put up a silencing ward, otherwise the whole house would of heard Kreacher shouting.

Em stares at the elf for a few minutes before a light bulb goes off, “Kreacher, you are not connected to the houses magic any more are you? That why you look like you do and why you can't feel my connection to the house”.

Upon hearing her deduction Kreacher promptly bursts into tears, surprising the hell out of Em. “Kreacher is Failure. Kreacher knows not what to do, house no longer speaks to Kreacher”, the elf wails.

Not knowing what to do Em tries to awkwardly pat him on the back whilst putting her ring back on, “It's okay Kreacher, there must be something blocking your connection, stopping you elf bond. If we find it I should be able to connect you to the house again and bring you back to health. But for now I need to talk to your old mistress, her painting is her is it not?”

“Yes Yes, Kreacher look after his old Mistress. Follow me I is showing you her.”, he says after blowing his nose on his rag/tunic.

Lady Walburga Black was a severe woman, disliked but many and mourned by few. Her painting was no different to her live self. “Elf! What is this Filth doing in my house?! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU MUDBLOOD!!!”

Throwing up a Muffliato around them Morgana smirks at the painting, “Now Now Grandmother, is that really the way to talk to Libra's daughter? Your own flesh and blood?”

Liar! You are nothing but a filthy mudblood! Libra is dead!, she screeches.

Not at all phased by the noise Em looks at her, “I think you will find she is more along the lines of undead Grandmother. After all one can not stay mortal when married to Count Dracula!”. Seeing the banshee get red in the face Em continues, “Mum told me that you would not believe the truth...so she told me a little something to convince you”. Leaning closer to the painting Em whispers, “Your little brother didn't die by accident, you were the one who purposefully pushed him into the pond, knowing that he cannot swim.”

“It's true, she is alive! And you – you are my grandchild” she gasps. Many years ago Walburga had gotten drunk after a family party and drunkenly told her daughter her most closely guarded secret, something that she never told to anyone else. The only way that Morgana could know this is by Libra telling her.

“Great, now that we got introductions out of the way, I'm Morgana by the way, I figure the fastest way for you to find out all the answers you want, is for me to let my magic connect to the house and you can explore it through there”.

Not hearing any objections Em allows her magic to seek out the houses magical core. The core is not as strong as it should be but it is definitely still present. After roughly 10 minutes Walburga's face shifts from focused to almost impressed, “I must say your creature blood is rather unfortunate, however you are definitely nothing to scoff at are you girl? Had fun playing with blood magic have we?” she smirks at Em. “Although you really look nothing like a Black”

Not at all ashamed of her blood, Em smiles at her Grandmother. Showing her ring she simply says “Glamour”. Not to be distracted from her plan Em decides to get some answers, “Why is the house in such a dilapidated state? The magic is weak and it looks like no one has lived here for centuries!”

“My blood traitor of a son has never paid attention to any type of tradition. He hasn't been maintaining the houses magic and with no one here whilst he was in Azkaban, the house had no master or mistress to connect to feed off of, no one to keep it and its elves healthy. Kreacher is the only elf that is left. However if it is true that Libra is still alive then the house is not Sirius', it falls to the first born - your mother”, Walburga explains.

“Well that explains the look of this place!”, thinking out loud Em continues, “I'll have to look at replenishing the houses core this week sometime... I will have to make it look like an accident somehow. We don't want old Dumbles to get suspicious of me just yet”.

Interrupting Em's train of thought Walburga admonishes her, “Silly girl! Only your mother can replenish the houses magic, she is the current mistress!”

“Oh sorry did I forget to mention that? I am the new Mistress, well unofficially that is. Mum passed all her Black family titles to me. I'm on my way to Gringotts now to claim my title and sort out some other personal things. All confidentially of course”,Em say.

“What are you up to grandchild of mine?” Walburga asks with a predatory smile.

“I have no idea what you are talking about Lady Walburga. I am merely a muggle born witch who does exactly what she is told.” Em says very sweetly whilst lowering the Muffliato.

Smiling at the laughter emanating from the Banshee Em makes her way around the corner, colliding face first with a solid mass of darkness and losing her balance in the process. Before she is able to steady herself, a pale hand grabs onto her waist, helping her to keep her balance.

There is no questioning who the hand belongs to, she would recognise those fingers anywhere. She has spent hours watching him brew and lecture, his movements always smooth and graceful. Not to mention the scent of potion herbs and...smoke? _'has he always smoked? I can almost imagine him smoking on top of the astronomy tower, leaning on the balcony, wind blowing his hair, face turned up towards the night sky',_ Em sighs dreamily to herself.

“Miss Granger!”, Snape snaps, “I wonder what has the illustrious know-it-all so distracted? Thinking about writing another essay that is merely a regurgitation of knowledge perhaps? As if it isn't bad enough that I have to put up with you dunderheads at school, I now have to be surrounded by you lot in my holiday”, Snape sneers. “Watch where you walking next time Granger!”

\---SS---

Severus expected the girl to flinch or cower or perhaps to freeze like a deer in headlights. What he did not expect was to see her simple smile at him and say “Hello Professor, it's great to see you” and then walk past him like nothing happened. _'What has gotten into the chit? She didn't even react to me insulting her...she's up to something!'._

“And where do you think you are going Miss Granger?” Severus purred. He almost missed the hint of colour on her cheeks when she stopped at the door to look at him. _'hmm Interesting'_

“Oh I'm just heading over to Gringotts quickly, I have some money I need to exchange. I should be back in an hour or two” she says, smile still in place.

_'That damn smile is back! Why is the hell is she smiling around me all of a sudden?! Perhaps she is ill'._

Just as Severus is about to reprimand her about leaving the house without an escort, the dog arrives.

“Hermione kitten, there you are, where are you off to? You mustn't forget that Harry will be arriving this evening”, Black says. Noticing Severus there he addresses him, “Snivellus, still skulking around dark corners I see? Haven't you got a potion you need to play with”.

Severus was just about to reply when Miss Granger spoke up, “Mr Black, I'm just heading down to the bank quickly, I will be back here before Harry arrives”, she says formally.

Severus did not miss how her face was no longer open and smiling, instead she was closed off and...did she look irritated? _'Apparently she is not a fan of the dog either it would seem...rather odd considering he's Potters Godfather.'_

Deflated at her formality Black say, “Sirius please, Mr Black makes me feel way to old. And I can assure you there is nothing old about me”, the last is accompanied with a smirk and wink.

“Don't you have fleas to go scratch dog?” Severus sneers at Black, not at all happy with the attention Black is showing Miss Granger. _'Why the hell do I care about the chit!?'_

Black has his wand pointed at Severus in a flash, “Watch it Snivellus! Dumbledore might protect you bu-”

The next moment Black is hit with a jet of icy water, “Cool down Black, you shouldn't get so worked up, you can't afford to get any more wrinkles at your age”. And with that Em walks out of the house leaving behind two rather confused men. One worried about about ageing prematurely and the other about the sudden changes in the Gryffindor Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear this chapter just wouldn't end! Morgana just started doing her own thing and wouldn't let me stop writing...wow she can be bossy sometimes!!
> 
> Any-who, hope you guys enjoyed it. please let me know your thoughts! i love hearing from you all!


	5. A trip to Gringotts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay another chapter!!
> 
> Hey everyone!! *waves like a mad thing* 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and subscriptions! You guys are the best ❤️
> 
> All the sentences in < > are Gobbledegook (Goblin language) 
> 
> I couldn't find out who the King/Leader of the goblins is...so i kind of just improvised...oh well
> 
> Considering the goblins history and fighting skills I decided that as a means of respect Em would refer to the goblins as Warrior ''name''. She does not know Gobbledegook, only a few words to do with the goblin hierarchy 
> 
> Anything you recognise is not mine, not beta'd etc etc.

_'Bloody Dog!! I swear that is the longest I've ever spoken to Severus and that stupid mutt had to come along and ruin it! That sinful voice...oh my fuck! Severus could make a phone book sound sexy!'_ , Em's cheeks started to heat up like they had earlier.

Making her way into a side alley Em apparates to Diagon Alley. The street is just like she remembers from the previous year, only not as busy without the mad school rush. Seeing that the owl post is still open Em writes her letters to Draco and Luna, making sure to send them with inconspicuous owls.

Mail taken care of Em carries on with her main objective – Gringotts. The building is as magnificent as ever, by far the largest and most impressive in Diagon Alley. Em makes her way straight towards a teller after greeting the goblins at the door. “Good Afternoon <Warrior> Snaglok, I wish to speak to a goblin in relation to claiming my title” Em says, after looking at his nameplate, in a polite but direct manner.

“Name miss?” Snaglok asks polity.

_'Interesting, if you want a goblin to be nice all you have to do is actually treat them with respect...who knew!'_ , Em thinks.

“Hermione Granger Sir, and I would also like to meet with <your King> afterwards”.

Shocked at both Em's knowledge of goblin hierarchy and her request Snaglok says, “Miss Granger, it is not normal for <King Ragnok> to speak to a child much less a witch. Why should he agree to such a thing?”

“It is a matter of great importance in the coming war Sir, and I believe <King Ragnok> would very much like to hear what I have to say. I realise that humans have not treated goblins fairly, but I am not like them. I wish to offer friendship, not forced slavery!”, Morgana says passionately, but hushed to avoid being overheard.

With an unreadable expression Snaglok climbs down from his podium and walks over to a goblin wearing a black power suit. After a few moments of speaking and glancing at Em, the goblin finally signals Em to go into his office.

The office, like the rest of the building is made from glistening marble, with a fire in the corner and a large desk dominating the centre of the office. Behind the desk are numerous weapons mounted on the wall, ranging from small daggers to morning stars. Looking closely Em can see the long dried flakes of blood still encrusted in the grooves of the weapons. _'I wonder how many Purebloods realize that those weapons were most likely used to kill their ancestors...? Probably none, most of those posh wankers forget that the goblins are fierce warriors.'_

“Miss Granger I am Griphook. I am going to ask you this once and once only - What do you want?! No muggleborn like you is able to claim a title because they do not have a magical family to claim from. You might of charmed Snaglok but I will not be that easy! So what is it that you want?”, Griphook growled out through bared teeth.

Lifting an eyebrow and standing at her full “Hermione height”, Em addresses Griphook. “Sir, if I was to judge you based on what you look like and how others label you then I would assume that you are harmless and that those blood encrusted weapons behind you are merely decoration”, she says whilst nodding towards the weapons. “Instead of the representation of the kind of warriors you and your kind are. Now as I won't judge you I ask you not to judge me <Warrior Griphook> !!”. Whilst saying the later Em removed her Dracul ring, taking on her true form. “I am Morgana Dracul, daughter to Count Dracula and lady Libra Dracul, nee Black, here to claim MY title as HEAD of House Black!”.

To say Griphook looked shocked by Morgana's speech would be an understatement, he looked utterly flabbergasted! Pale, slack-jawed and bug eyed... a look which most definitely does not suit a goblin.

After opening and closing his mouth a few times and accidentally biting his tongue, Griphook finally came back to his senses, “Lady Dracul, forgive me. Your identity and reason for being here is not one any of us were made aware of. With that being said after claiming your title I should be able to arrange a meeting for you with our king. However if he is willing to listen to you is completely up to him and him alone.”

Smiling and showing off her own sharp teeth Em waves off the apology, “There is nothing to forgive Griphook. You have more than enough reason to be suspicious of witches and wizards after all they have put you through. I hope that going forward we can both learn from the other and form our own judgements and opinions.”

Pleased with her response Griphook fetches all the things needed for the claiming. After laying what looks like a marble bowl with steaming ink on the table Griphook hands Em a Goblin-made dagger, indicating that she needs to bleed into the bowl. “The first part of the process is to see what exactly you have the right to claim, according to successions, deaths, wills etc.”

Slicing open her palm Em allows her blood to fall into the bowl, immediately the ink changes to a deep shade of amethyst, not to different to Em's eyes.

After putting the dagger away Griphook dips two scrolls into the bowl. “The one will stay here for our personal records and the other copy you may take with you when you leave”, he says.

Slowly the ink starts to disappear, arranging itself into words on the scrolls. After all the ink is absorbed, Griphook take out both scrolls to look over them. Eyes going large he noisily pushes his chair back and hurries out of the office. Not knowing what is going on, all Em can do is sit and wait to find out what has gotten Griphook into such a tizz. After all as a vampire, time and patience is something she has an unlimited supply of.

20 minutes later, red faced and breathing heavily, Griphook returns with two ornate ring boxes and a pile of papers. The one is the expected box with the Black Family emblem and the other is clearly much older with a solitary bird carved into the wood.

Looking confusedly towards the older ring box Morgana asks, “Griphook, why have you brought two boxes? As far as I am aware there is only one piece of jewellery given to the Head of House”.

“Lady Dracul, it appears that House Black is not the only one you are inheritor of...”, Griphook trails off. After clearing his throat he continues, “It appears that long ago your father won a challenge fought in accordance with the old ways of magic. By winning the challenge, magic awarded your father his opponents family line and everything that belonged to the family; property, servants, wealth...all of it! However your father is not born of magic, so he is unable to claim the title over the House he won, you however can! I doubt he even realised what had happened when he won the challenge...the intricacy of old magic is not understood by many, not even in the vampire community”.

The room was silent for a few minutes as Em took in all this information. Not only was she Head of House Black, but also of an ancient, exceedingly wealth and powerful House (if the manic gleam in Griphook's eyes is anything to go on).

_'Goblins are just like bloody nifflers when it comes to treasures',_ Em thinks to herself. _'Oh fuck...I might as well find out how long my title is going to be now...as if_ _ **Morgana Dracul-Black, Princess of Darkness, unofficial future vampire queen and Head of House Black**_ _is not bloody long enough already!'._

“So...which other Ancient House am I head of?”, Em asks nonchalantly.

Black beady eyes look directly at Em, “Morgana Dracul, in addition to the Black bloodline, you are the Head of ...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...does that count as a cliff hanger?
> 
> so...what did you guys think? *asks whilst peaking over book*  
> Good? Bad? Amazing? Horrible? What-the-fuck-did-i-just-read? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it ❤️ ❤️


	6. House what?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!!! Thanx for all the comments :D <3
> 
> So as a way to make up for the cliffhanger I decided to give you guys a longer chapter this week...Enjoy!!
> 
> sentences in < > are Gobbledegook  
> sentences in ^ ^ are Dragontongue 
> 
> not Beta, i'm not JK Rowling etc etc

Black beady eyes look directly at Em, “Morgana Dracul, in addition to the Black bloodline, you are the also Head of House Ravenclaw”.

It was now Em's turn to look utterly flabbergasted, “Ravenclaw?...As in Rowena Ravenclaw? Co-founder of Hogwarts Ravenclaw?”

Seeing Griphook nod his head she hurriedly asks, “But how is that possible? Why is it not in the history books!? How does no one else know THE Rowena Ravenclaw lost her very own Bloodline???”

Smirking at Em's confusion and rapid-fire questions, Griphook decides to set her mind at ease. “Rowena Ravenclaw was the last of her line. Her only daughter, Helena Ravenclaw, had already been killed by the Bloody Baron. Therefore when she died in the challenge, no-one would have known that all her belongings were not lost, but transferred to the your father”.

Seeing that she was about to interrupt, Griphook holds up his hand to tell her to wait. “All of her properties would have been warded to only allow her entry and the elves that were most likely bound to the properties were then bound to your blood and could not tell anyone that the Ravenclaw bloodline still lives, at least not without your permission. As for her vaults, with no one being able to access them, they have merely been building up interest for the last few centuries.”

Pushing the papers towards Em, Griphook allows Em to go over her inheritance, “In addition to the Black family vaults and the property at 12 Grimmauld Place, this is everything that is now yours to control and do with as you please.”

**Inventory of properties and ownerships belonging to House of Ravenclaw.**

**Summary:**

  * 3 properties on the European continent.

      * Ravenclaw Mansion, 16 hectares, Scotland.

      * Raven Manor, 7 hectares, England.

      * Water-Creek Cottage, 4 hectares , England.

  * 25% ownership of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Please find book ' **Hogwarts, Binding Rules and Regulations** ' in the Vault 263.

  * 16 elves, deceased.




  * Vaults 168, 259 and 385 containing money, totalling 8 948 354 galleon, 15 sickles and 21 knuts.

  * Vault 259 also contains jewellery and precious stones, worth 385 743 galleons.

  * Vault 263 containing books and scrolls, value unknown .




The following 23 pages contain detailed lists of all of the above mentioned vaults contents.

Trying and failing to accept the magnitude of what this innocent pile of papers is saying, Em can't stop from constantly going back to the fact that she has an entire vault full of books and scrolls. ' _Rowena's thirst for knowledge is legendary! it's the one main trait of any Ravenclaw Student...Holy Shit! the knowledge that must be within those four walls!!! not to mention the fact that I own a part of Hogwarts! I definitely need to get in there...I wonder if there is anything in there about removing a horcrux from a living vessel?'_

“Griphook, would it be possible to go to vaults 263 now?”

“It should not be an issue, however I would suggest making it quick if you wish to speak to our King”. Pushing the boxes towards Em he says, “But before that can be done you need to officially claim your titles and put on the rings. The Black ring will go on your right index finger and the Ravenclaw on your left thumb. They should both resize to your fingers and only be able to be removed by you. Once on say – I ,your-name, accept the role as Head of House the-houses-names and all the responsibilities that comes with it. With magic as my witness, so mote it be.”

In the Black box is a silver ring with a crow standing on a human skull, underneath it say ' **TOUJOURS PUR** ', the Black family motto – 'Always Pure'.

_'Bloody conceited inbred dick-heads!'_

Upon closer inspection of the other box, details of the bird can be made out, revealing a large predatory eagle. The ring inside is a muted silver, carved to look like talons encasing a blue diamond in the centre. ' **SCIENTIA SIT POTENTIA** ', 'Knowledge is Power', runs along the inside of the ring.

After putting both rings on and repeating what Griphook had said, Em immediately feels a rush of power flowing through her. “Griphook, do the rings have any protective magic or spells cast upon them?”

Pulling a book from somewhere below his desk, Griphook flips through the pages until he find what he is looking for. One clawed finger runs along the page, “Here it is – Black family ring. Poison detection in consumables and an eavesdropping warning. Is someone casts any type of eavesdropping charm on you then the ring will heat up”.

Glancing at the Black ring, “I'm sure that will come in handy this year! And the Ravenclaw ring?”

Finding the correct passage, Griphook reads, “Ravenclaw ring – basic protection from minor spells and poisons, warming spells for the cold and an override to the anti-apparition ward over Hogwarts.”

Em's eyes start to gleam at the prospect of being able to apparate within Hogwarts. _'That is definitely going to be loads of fun! Hogwarts is not going to know what hit it!'_

“The process is officially complete, you are now Lady Morgana Dracul-Ravenclaw-Black” Griphook bows to Morgana. “After taking you to Vault 263, I shall escort you to <King Ragnok> “.

“Thank you Griphook, I appreciate all your help today. Before we go to the vault, I have a question...you get a commission for handling my accounts correct? What is your fee?”

“That is correct. I get 2 galleons monthly per account. So in your case I would get 4 galleons per month” Griphook says, unsure of why Em is asking.

“Would you be willing to go to the Ravenclaw properties and write a report for me about what state they are in and how much it would cost to repair them? As well as oversee the repairs that I approve of? I, of course, am more than willing to compensation you for the additional work that you will have...how does 15 galleons a month sound?”

Griphook practically starts salivating at the prospect of 15 galleons a month. He will be the highest paid manager in the whole bank! And what self respecting goblins says no to more riches?!

“Lady Morgana, I will be more than happy to do as you've requested!”, Griphook practically squeals. A rather strange sound coming from a goblin.

Formalities all taken care of, Griphook leads Em down to her Vault via the goblin's private elevator.

_'So that death trap roller-coaster that they make everyone go on is not only way down here...cheeky little shit'_ , Em smirks to herself.

The hallway where her vaults are located is guarded by a large Sphinx. Seeing someone approaching the Sphinx stands, preventing anyone from walking past. “Riddle me this – What is the creature that walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon and three in the evening?” it hisses.

Not even needing to think about it Em answers, “Man”.

Having answered the riddle correctly, the Sphinx lays down towards the side, allowing them to pass. Stopping at the Vault, Em can't help but to stare at the intricacy and size of the door. It is covered in carvings of mythical creatures and gods and is easily the height of a double decker bus. Moving her hand over what is clearly a vampire bat, a spike shots out of the door, ripping Em's hand open.

"Ow, Son of a bitch! What the fucking hell was that for?!?!" 

Smiling at her profanity, Griphook says, “My apologies, I should have probably mentioned that the door requires your blood to open...Rowena was rather protective of her books it seems”.

Grumbling about having to suffer for knowledge, Em pushes open the door and is immediately frozen in place by the sight that meets her. _'Merlin's saggy balls!!! I think I'm in heaven'._

The room is much larger than the library at Hogwarts, with shelves upon shelves of books and scrolls. Much to Em's dismay, the books are clearly not arranged in any semblance of sanity or order. Healing books are mixed with charms book and memoirs and...

_'Is that a first edition ' **Potion Masters Guide to Poisons and Antidotes** ' ??? Holy Shit! There isn't even a third edition that is actually legible in the whole world, let alone a first! I'm sure Severus would die to get his hands on this!'_

Checking that the book is genuine and (amazingly) in perfect condition, Em casts numerous protection charms on it...some slightly more dark then light.

Happy with her protection job Em goes back to business. Not having enough time to sort through all the books she decides to try a simply “Accio horcrux books”. Much to her surprise, 3 books come flying towards her from different places around the room. The first two are books about numerous types of dark artefacts and curses. The last one is the thinnest of the three, with a black leather cover and a single word in Latin _**'Mortem'**_ _– Death._

Hearing Griphook clear his throat, Em turns to see him holding a large dusty tome. Taking it from him, her she realises it is the Hogwarts book that she was told to get. The book is clearly very old and large, but there is something strange about it...the magic around it feels alive and familiar, almost like the energy all around Hogwarts. Flipping through to the back of the book Em realises why it feel alive, it's because the magic is alive! The book (a book that has been looked in a room for centuries!) is up to date on what is happening in Hogwarts now, it appears as if there are dated entries detailing the decisions revolved around Hogwarts. Even the list of DADA teachers and why they left. _'Holy shit!!! there has been over 50 DADA teachers in the last century! What the fuck?!'_

With enough “light” reading material for the rest of the holidays, Em follows Griphook out to meet King Ragnok.

\------------------

Deep within the bowels of Gringotts lay an entire city carved from the earth, a city separated from the wizards above. Over looking the city is the royal court, home to the king. It is a large building that appears to have pillars made from living roots, twisting and turning to form windows and door ways.

As Em approaches what looks like a doorway the root widen making the space big enough for her to walk through. An energy thrums throughout the city, it is nothing compared to above ground, it feels alive with earth magic. This discovery does not entirely surprise Morgana, after all goblins have always been associated with earth elements. It would make sense that they are connected to the earth magically.

After walking into the entrance hall she is surrounded by goblins on all sides, each wearing armour and holding various weapons. Em doesn't panic, knowing that she can get out of here if the situation calls for it. Her new goblin entourage leads her into a extensive room with large tables, resembling the great hall at Hogwarts. At the back centre of the room is what looks like an iron throne with an intimidating, battle scarred goblin perched on it, his eyes fixed on Em as she enters the room.

“Morgana Dracul, what brings a witch like you into the depths of our humble abode”, he asks with a curl of his lip.

Bowing down on one knee as to not offend him, Em says “ <King Ragnok> I am here to ask for an alliance with the Goblins of Gringotts. I realise that wizard kind does not have a good track record when it comes to their dealings with goblins. However I ask you not to judge me based on their moronic actions. After all I am just as much a witch as I am a vampire. When the time comes that my identity comes to light, those that are in power will treat me as they treat you...that is if they are still in power”.

Recognising the look of someone who has a plan involving lots of pain and anguish for their enemies, the King uses his connection to the earth to feel the depths of her honesty and see if she is trying to deceive him.

Feeling a probing sensation from the magic around her, Em lets her shields fall allowing the King to find what ever it is he is looking for. Based on the toothy grin he has she assumes he is happy with what he found.

“And who are these wizards that might not be in power for much longer?” he asks.

Rising from her knees she gives him a devious smile, “Why I thought that would be obvious – Voldemort, Dumbledore and all their respective followers! All those that think it is their birth right to control and manipulate others for their own enjoyment! I plan to teach them all a lesson that will not be soon be forgotten!”

“And why pray tell would YOU want to get rid of Dumbledore? Is he not the leader of the light and all things that are good??”

“Ha!! That old goat is as much a leader of the light as I am a Unicorn! I think we both know who and what he truly is! Nothing but a deceitful manipulator who cares for nothing except that which can further his own agenda!”

Contemplating what Morgana has said King Ragnok says, “I will not deny that Dumbledore has tried a few tricks in the past, managing to get his hands into a few vaults that do not belong to him. As well as his blatant disrespect for our culture and ways...However I do not see how us joining forces with you, a single vampire witch, will defeat not only the two strongest wizards of our time but also all their supporters!?”

Allowing her nails to extend, Em addresses him, “Do not let my appearance fool you <King Ragnok> !! I, like many of your kind, am much more dangerous then I appear! I have been trained since infancy in the ways of combat, both in the style of vampires and muggles. My Father, Count Dracula, has ensured that I can handle any opponent that I come across, even him! However I am not alone, as you stated, I have my friends...and if all goes well, I will have gained your support and friendship too by the time I leave here today.”

Laughing with true mirth Ragnok looks at her, “You are very brave for someone so young little one. I have a proposition for you – If you prove your worth and defeat anyone of my choosing here today, without magic! Then we can talk further about your plans and how we fit into them. However if you lose, and happen to survive, then you forfeit all your wealth to us and never seek us out again. Do we have a deal?”

Em, much like her father, is not one to turn down a challenge. However this is no simple fight, this is her proving her worth to an entire goblin nation! She has to tread carefully until they have sealed a pact. “King Ragnok, is my objective to kill my opponent or to merely disarm them? I would hate to kill someone that is of value to the goblin nation”.

“You, vampire, you think that you can defeat whom ever you face?! Are you truly that conceited as to believe yourself invincible?”, a Goblin guard sneered from behind her.

Faster than one would think possible, King Ragnok is off his throne and has a sword at the other goblins throat, “Be careful Rimstone, Lady Morgana is my guest and I will not have my guests disrespected” he hisses.

“ <King Ragnok> please, <Warrior Rimstone> meant no harm I am sure”, Em pauses to raise her brow at Rimstone as if daring him to contradict her, “it is understandable that he would think me nothing but a cocky witch like so many before me. If the only way that I can prove my self to you and your people is to fight, then lead the way.”

He slowly lowers his sword to his side looking at Em as if judging her worth. Addressing the goblins in the room he asks (in Gobbledegook) who they think she should face. After the a few suggestions they settle on one – Fury, the Ukrainian Iron Belly that guards Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. He is by far the most aggressive and dangerous dragon they have in the bank, much larger than a typical iron belly and a lot angrier. Even with his training most goblins tend to stay away from him. If she is able to defeat him then there can be no doubting of her strength as a warrior, something that is very important to goblins. If she can win this challenge then she will gain their trust and respect.

As the goblins are talking Em could do nothing but stand there and try to read their body language. _'I swear all they bloody well do is sneer and show off their teeth! How the bloody hell am I supposed to read their body language if everything looks the bloody same?!?'_.

She is pulled out of her ranting by the goblin from earlier, Rimstone, walking past her and sneering under his breath, “Enjoy your last few minutes witch, they will be your last!”

_'Well doesn't that sound de-fucking-lightful!'_

“Lady Morgana, our champion has been selected, you shall follow us to where he is kept. He is not to be killed if you please, that would result in more paper work than I have patience for!” King Ragnok huffs. “I hope you survive, it would be most intriguing to see what you have planned for your enemies.”

With that Ragnok walks out of the room leading a curious Em to follow.

_' Where he is kept? Well that does not sound like a goblin. It's clearly something they think I will not be able to defeat...some type of beast perhaps?' _

\-------------

The elevator was rather squished with the amount of people in it, each prodding and shoving trying to make themselves more comfortable. When the elevator came to a stop they quickly got off as if they were not willing to be enclosed for one second more. Amused at their antics, Em follows at a leisurely pace. More and more goblins joining their group, all eager to watch the fight. _'Wow! It looks like news travels fast down here...Don't any of them have jobs to do?'_

Em senses it before she sees it – Dragon. ' _It looks like their champion is a dragon and a vicious one at that if all the excitement going around is anything to go on. This should be easier than I thought!'_

Walking into what seems like a reinforced atrium with passageways leading in and out, they come face to face with a huge Ukrainian Iron Belly. Just as he is about to blast them, someone starts to shake a tambourine, causing the dragon to stop and back away. Not very happily it seems, if looks could kill then the musical goblin would be nothing but a pile of ash on the floor.

Looking at Ragnok for an explanation to the dragon's reaction to the tambourine, he merely shrugs and says that it has been trained to expect pain when it hears the noise.

Turning fully towards Ragnok Em eyes start glowing. “Are you telling me that you TORTURED him and others as A TRAINING METHOD!?”

Caught off guard by the sudden venom in her voice, Ragnok raises a brow and says, “...No, we did not train him, all the dragons that we have bought were trained by wizard trainers, we simply use the instrument as we have been told.”

“Stupid fucking dimwitted moronic arseholes!!! What kind of fuckhead thinks that the best way to train a dragon is to torture it!!!! Torturing a dragon does one of two things! It either breaks the dragon causing it is to be weak and pathetic or it rebels and turn viscous beyond control! Neither of which is a good idea when you want it to guard a fucking vault!”

The room is silent after Em's outburst some looking confused and others partly intimidated. “The fuckhead you are looking for is Charles Weasley”, Griphook says, not looking at all surprised by her outburst.

Seeing others look at him like he is crazy for being so calm, he merely shrugs, “What do you expect from the daughter of one of the most viscous vampires in history?”

“Of course it is a fucking Weasley! Apparently those bloody gingers have never heard of birth control potions!”. Sighing Em looks at Ragnok, “Are you sure you don't want to choose a different champion?”

“Afraid to fight now that you now what you are up against are we?” Rimstone leers.

Giving him a look that one would an annoying mosquito, Em simply walks past him. “Just thought I would give you a fighting chance...don't say I didn't warn you!”

Getting the message to get the hell out of there, everyone quickly moves to a safe distance where they can still see the fight but not have to worry about singeing their hair.

With the tambourine no longer shaking, the dragon starts to circle Em, measuring her up like one would prey. Having apparently deduced that she is not even worth the energy to physically attack her, he opens his mouth to turn her into a flaming corpse.

Gasps throughout the room can be heard as Fury rains burning flames down onto Morgana. Everyone is frozen in shock at the fact that she didn't even try to move out the way. Whispers of “Is that all?”, “Well that was boring!”, “all talk and no action” and “that was pathetic even for a witch” was quickly silence when the flames stopped.

Standing on the recently burnt ground is a naked Em, not at all injured, just merely bare from the flames burning her clothes off. Looking at the angry drake, Em gives him a brassed off glare. ^Now was that really necessary?! I'm not a fan of public nudity if you must know!^. Her voice, deep and gravelled, resonates throughout the entire atrium.

Not even trying to cover her self up Em starts to walk towards the drake with determination. ^Now what the fuck is wrong with you?!^

^You may be a Speaker, but I will longer no be forced to bow down and cower! ^, the pale dragon growls out. With that he lunges for her with an infuriated roar.

The goblin audience stood mesmerised as Fury sunk his teeth into Morgana, but instead of her crying out in pain she started to change form. In her place stood a huge Hebridean Black dragonette, easily larger than the drake. Kicking the drake off of her, Em clamps her jaw over his jugular, pinning him down by pushing her sharp claws into his wing joints on his shoulders. Thrashing around madly the drake tries to throw Em off of him. Not willing to lose her grip, Em digs her claws deeper into his flesh, forcing him to cease his movement unless he wishes to lose mobility in his wings. Realising that he has been defeated, he goes limp showing her that he is no longer a threat to her.

Seeing this Em releases her death grip on his jugular and wings. ^If you don't mind I am going to go back to my human form now.^

Seeing no disagreement she turns back. ^Now, lets start from the beginning! I am Morgana Dracul^, she says bowing to the drake.

Bowing back to her the drake lays down wrapping his tail around her, blocking her naked form from the curious goblins. ^Mistress Morgana, I am Vhagar. What is it you wish of me?^

Em starts scratching him behind his ear, knowing from personal experience that it is a very nice place to have scratched. And as if to prove her point Vhagar starts purring (although it sounds a bit more like a diesel engine than a purr). Now that he is no longer radiating anger and hate Em is able to get a read on his emotions more easily. Aside from the contentedness he feels right now there is still anger...but it feel unnatural, almost as it isn't his? Or is but has manifested into something more extreme than it originally was.

^Vhagar...how long have you been feeling this amount of rage? Is it from the idiotic training they use? ...I find it hard to believe that you have always been this volatile.^

Smoke billowing from his nose he takes a moment to consider her question. ^Well the ridiculous training technique has never been a favourite of mine. Even though I can handle the pain they use on me, it doesn't mean I like having to put up with it....however no, I wasn't always this angry. My rage and anger has grown more and more since I was brought here^.

^And you have been here, in this room, the entire time?^, Em asks

^Yes mistress, ever since that ginger wizard brought me here.^

_'They've never even let him out of this bloody room! He's been trapped here for only merlin knows how fucking long! I'm definitely going to have to talk to Ragnok about this!!! Okay focus Morgana, first things first! Why the hell would being in a room externally manipulate his anger? The only thing down here is a vault...could there be something in the vault? It would have to be something practically dripping with dark magic and sprinkled with death in order to have effected a dragon...who the hell owns that vault?!'_

_^_ Vhagar, do you know whose vault it is that you are guarding? _^_

^I do not mistress, however I can...^

As he trailed off Em started to see a picture forming in her minds eye; a witch with black curly hair and a manic energy practically pouring from her pores. _'Bellatrix! Hmm...She's aged rather well considering where she has been for the last 15 years... Well that explains the who...now its just the what. And how the hell am I seeing this right now?!?!?'_

^How did you do that? I've never experienced that before...^ Em gasps wide eyed at Vhagar.

A rumbling laugh emerges from his throat. ^That doesn't surprise me! It is an ability long forgotten, taught to me by my mother before they took me from her. It can only be done between dragon and their kin and with a Speaker. All you need do is focus on the image you want them to see and picture it playing out before your eyes so that you can both watch it^.

As he speaks he send a image of a dragonette grooming her young and before he is snatched away from her. Fuelled by the sadness and heartbreak of the image, Em manages to send him an image of her in dragon form ripping a ginger hair man limb from limb.

Laughing once more he quirks a brow, ^I would love to see that for real one day! But for now – why are you asking about whose vault I guard?^

^I'm not sure but I have a feeling that there is something in there that is effecting you, forcing your anger and hatred to fester and grow...^

Vhagar lays his head down on his front legs, brows pulled down in serious concentration. ^She used to come down here a few times a year, but a while back she stopped coming at all...that is until about a week ago. She was muttering something, I wasn't able to hear properly over that stupid instrument, but I am pretty sure it was something about checking a cup that her lord had given her to safeguard. She looked very agitated, like she was afraid it would be gone.^

_'Why would she be afraid of losing a cup!? And why in the name of all that is dark and gory would Voldemort give her, of all things, a cup !?!?...unless...if it wasn't just a cup! If it is the cup effecting Vhagar and it's something Voldemort would want protected by one of his most faithful, then it must be something truly precious to him...It has to be another horcrux! What else is more precious to Voldemort then himself !?!?'_

_^_ Fuck it is going to take a lot of magic to remove the taint from you! I'm sorry I will have to come back another time to cleanse you. _^_ Em sighs, already drained just thinking about it.

Seeing the look of confusion on Vhagar's face, Em gives him a shortened version of what a horcrux is and why she thinks it has effected him.

Before he is able to respond a noise breaks them out of their bubble, reminding her where they are and what she is supposed to be doing here before she got distracted with the discovery of another horcrux. Placing her hand on his head she says, ^I'm sorry Vhagar, I must leave now, but I will back sometime this week. In the mean time I will do some research as to removing the taint from you as easily as possible.^

To show his agreement he licks her with his raspy tongue, coating her from head to toe in dragon saliva, much like a cat would its young.

Laughing at his antics Em pushes past his tail, simultaneously waving her hand to dry and clothe herself.

Pulling out his sword Rimstone screeches, “Witchcraft! Cheat! You were told you may not use magic in the fight! Turning into an animagus is magic!!! You will pay for your deceit!”

Before anyone is able to react Em has him pinned to the far wall, feet dangling in the air and throat being constricted by her elongating claws, his sword abandoned on the ground besides them. Her voice, deadly yet quiet, reverberates through the entire atrium. “You irritating worthless fool! Use those ears of yours and listen well Rimstone! I was born with the ability to shift into a Hebridean Black dragon. It is one of the gifts of my blood, why do you think my father is associated with bats hmm? It is because he can turn into a huge fucking vampire bat!!! That is his gift, to be able to communicate with bats and become one, mine is dragons. Now, I did try to warn you that you should choose a different opponent, but no you were cocky and arrogant thinking yourself superior to me!”, she seethes.

Rimstone starts to thrash and claw at her arms to get her to release him, calling for help from the other goblins. Those that start to advance with weapons drawn are quick to back away when Vhagar steps in front of them growling out a warning.

Increasing the pressure on his throat to shut him up, Em hisses, “This is your last warning Rimstone! Next time you question me or my honour I will severe your head from your body and put it on a spike in my front garden! Do You Understand?!?”.

Nodding his head as furiously as possible, which isn't much in his position, Em drops him like a sack of potatoes. Slowly his face returns to its natural colour, no longer an alarming shade of purple as he takes in deep breaths and claws at his throat to try to relieve the pressure.

Not even giving him a sideways glance, Em walks up to King Ragnok, the goblins parting immediately to get out of her way. “I'm sorry < King Ragnok > but I will not allow my honour to be questioned, I am sure you share my sentiments.”

Waving his hand to dismiss her apology, “There is nothing to apologise for Lady Morgana, I will be punishing Rimstone personally for his behaviour today!”. The last part is said whilst looking at a cowing Rimstone still curled up on the floor. “And please call me Ragnok, we have much to discuss don't we milady?”

Smiling her thanks, “Ragnok it is then, and you must call me Em, we are to be friends are we not?”

Laughing he says, “After what I have seen today I think it would be suicide not to”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Bellatrix is only freed later in the year in canon. But I decided to move the Azkaban breakout to the beginning of the summer after Voldemort's resurrection to better suit the story.
> 
> So surprise!!! The other House is Ravenclaw! Morgana is going to be writing to her dad about it, so we'll find out the reason for the fight then ;)  
> I promise that the Ravenclaw choice will make a lot more sense after she has read the 'Hogwarts, Binding Rules and Regulations book'. There is method to my madness, I promise !!
> 
> Ummm...anything else I need to elaborate on?
> 
> Please comment, kudo, subscribe!  
> Let me know what you thought ❤️❤️


	7. Back to Grimmauld Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fellow muggles!
> 
> We've reached the triple digit mark with kudos!!!! 101 kudos WOOHOO!!!! You guys are awesome!!
> 
> I can't believe another week has passed already! Damn time is flying!
> 
> Well with out further ado here is the next chapter, Enjoy!
> 
> Not beta'd. if you recognise it then its not mine.

Back at Ragnok's home, they spoke of Em's plans so far and how she would want their help on the financial front, not by giving money but by block their enemies finances when the time comes. Putting their minds together they figured out ways to legally freeze the accounts that would not endanger the goblins or give their enemies any foot to stand on.

They also spoke about the dragons that are owned by Gringotts, coming to an arrangement that after the war is won, Morgana would be retraining their existing dragons and be responsible for training any new dragons that they get. They will also give her free reign to redesign the enclosures and make them more humane and dragon friendly (something that she looks forward to doing once things have settled down). After seeing how easily Em could get their most viscous dragon, “Vhagar not Fury, thank you very much!”, to submit and do her bidding, they agreed that the training methods of one Charles Weasley are out dated and barbaric (Goblins might be against wizards but they are not outright aggressive to other magical creatures). Gringotts would be sending a letter to him stating that they no longer want any dragons from him. They are most definitely expecting sparks to fly once the news gets to the Weasley family, luckily William Weasley (one of Gringotts' curse breakers) is no longer close to his family so it should not cause any friction between him and the bank. However as a precaution Ragnok and Em agreed that it would probably be wise to speak to William before the letter is sent.

The last thing (and most vocal) that they spoke about was Em's hunch about Bellatrix keeping one of Voldemort's horcrux in her vault. At first Ragnok refused to believe it, but after telling him about Harry, the diary, the horcrux in the 12 Grimmauld Place and what Vhagar said, he finally admitted to it being a definite possibility. It turned out that the reason he was so adamant about it not being possible is because the goblins have a strict policy about not allowing any soul artefacts in the vaults. To break this policy one nullifies the contract binding them to Gringotts and forfeits the contents of their vault to the goblins (...always read the small print!!). This is good news for them though, as it gives them a reason for entering Bellatrix's vault and removing the horcrux.

They agreed that Gringotts will send Hermione Granger a letter later in a few days under the guise of needing to urgently speak to her about her account with them. This will give her a reason for having to be at the bank without the Order being able to stop her or question her.

Business taken care of they start talking about goblin and vampire cultures and the comparisons between them. They get so absorbed into the conversation that Em completely loses track of time, only realising how late it is when a goblin comes in to announce that the bank has closed for the day.

Quickly jumping up Em casts a tempus, “Oh fuck! I'm sorry Ragnok I need to get back, Harry is going to be there any minute!”.

_'And they are having a Order meeting tonight and I don't want to miss an opportunity to seeing Severus again!'_

Ragnok smiles at her sudden panic, “Do not worry yourself. I shall send you a letter summoning you in 3 days time”.

Grateful of his understanding, Em jumps up and rushes to the door, following a goblin guard who was waiting to escort her back to the surface. Waving Goodbye over her shoulder Em hurries after him.

\-------5 minutes later at Grimmauld Place-------

Entering the house she immediately feels a stronger connection to it, it's almost as if the house is relieved now that its official mistress has returned. Luckily for her the entrance hall is empty, allowing her to sneak back in without being spotted. Most of the occupants are in the kitchen from the amount of sound emanating from there.

Releasing a sigh of relief Em makes her way down the hall towards her room.

“I see your bank visit was productive, Mistress Black”, a voice says as she passes by.

“Hello Grandmother...you could most definitely say that! Oh and actually it's Mistress Dracul-Ravenclaw-Black”. With a shark-like smile Em walks past the portrait.

Seeing her grandmothers stuttering countenance she laughs, “I'll explain later”.

Getting into her room she throws up her wards and removes her newly acquired books from her pocket, placing them in a undetectable compartment in her trunk. _' I'll read those later! For now lets see if I can connect to the house like I've read about '._

Sitting cross legged on the floor Em places her hands palms down on the bare wood. Clearing her mind she focuses on connecting with the house, not just reading and sensing it, but actually becoming one with it. It takes her a few attempts (9 to be exact) before she manages it. The houses weakened state making it difficult to make a connection. However as soon as it is made she is shoved onto her back by the influx of information. She can tell every location of every living being in the house! Not only that but she can also tell who they are...it's almost as if she can see a picture of them in her mind, not dissimilar to what happened to her with Vhagar. It is almost like seeing a 3 dimensional floor plan of the house and who is in it and where. “Fucking hell!!! This is bloody amazing!!!” she squeals with a huge smile, “I wonder if I will be able to do this with Hogwarts as well?!”

Her smile doesn't last long though as 4 new people enter the house; Mad-eye, Tonks (the wolf's girlfriend), a wizard Em has only seen in passing...King-something and lastly Harry. Breathing out through her nose Em gets up off of the floor. _'I can just imagine what type of mood he is in, he's not going to be happy that none of us were allowed to speak to him!'_

Quickly changing into more appropriate clothes, she still had her magicked clothes on from after the fight, she goes to open her door. “Oh well, the show must go on!”

Seeing that the entire circus had gathered around him downstairs, Em decides to wait him out in his and Ron's room. It turns out she doesn't have to wait long, apparently the “Adults” were speaking and sent the children away.

Even if she wasn't able to tell where everyone was the deafening sound of boys trampling up stairs would of alerted her to their location. Just as the noise stopped outside the door, two boys walked in, one a ginger carrot and the other a black mop.

Jumping up to give them hugs she says in true Hermione fashion, “Hi boys! How was your holiday? Do anything fun?”

Predictably the freckled carrot starts blabbering on about what he did and how much he rode his broom blah blah blah. Not at all noticing how Harry was glowering at them in the corner not saying a word.

Turning to Harry she asks, “And you Harry?”

Sneering at her, “Oh please like you care about my holiday all of a sudden?! I went all summer without a scrap of news from either of you! Not one owl! You want to know what I did Mione?! Well I'll tell you – absolutely nothing! I spent my whole holiday trapped inside my horrible families house without any of my so called friends talking to me! That's what I did!”

Putting on as submissive an act as possible,“Harry it isn't that we didn't want to talk to you, it's just that...”

“Just what Mione?!” Harry shouts.

Looking him directly in the eye, _'might as well try and get something out of this'._

“Dumbledore forbid us to write to you. He made it blatantly clear that you were to be left alone after what happened last year. I wanted to write to you but I couldn't, Dumbledore made it clear that if I tried then there would be consequences.”

Em thought she might have settled him watching the anger seep away from his face and be replaced with confusion. That is until fucking carrot opened his mouth “Ugh please Mione, don't bloody exaggerate! You making it sound like Dumbledore was threatening you or something. This is Dumbledore we are speaking about! You know; old grey man, headmaster of Hogwarts, wouldn't hurt a fly! Ring a bell?”

Not impressed with his condescending tone, but covering it up, she turns back to Harry. “Look Harry I know you are angry, and I'm sorry that you had to spend your holiday alone, but you know we would have sent you tons of letters if we could have, especially after what happened! I can't do anything to change that now, but we can spend time together for the rest of the holidays...and enjoy stuffing our faces with Molly's cooking.”

Still visibly bothered by the forced holiday silence, but willing to concede to spending time together now, he gives them a lopsided smile. “Sorry guys, it's just that it felt like you were abandoning me you know? Like you were purposefully keeping me in the dark about things that are going on. Promise me that we won't keep any more secrets okay, from now on we are open with each other!?”

All three fall into a pile hugging each other and making promises, however one knows that she won't be keeping this promise... _'Harry is going to be extremely pissed off when he finds out who I am...I'll just have to deal with that when the time comes.'_

The group is roused out of their mini-huddle by the freckled carrot's stomach grumbling.

Laughing they get up. “Come on lets get some food into Ron before he eats us”, Harry jokes.

As they walk down the stairs they are joined by the rest of the Weasley brood, forcing them to walk three at a time down the stairs, naturally Ginny pushed Em out the way to walk next to Harry.

_'Bloody red headed, flat chested, annoying tart! Of course you could not have possibly seen me walking there now could you?! Ugh could her shorts get any shorter!! Ginger tartlet, I'm sure this is difficult for your tiny brain to understand - But there is a difference between sex appeal and being an walking advertisement for a red light district!!'_

Smirking to herself Em casts a discrete tripping jinx at Ginny, causing the red head to go head-over-tea-kettle down the stairs. Immediately the two boys rush to check on her, helping her to stand and lean on them if necessary.

_'Ah damn nothing broke...that's disappointing!...I probably shouldn't have cast the cushioning charm on the landing...oh fuck I'm going soft!'_

The twins, who hadn't react at all when Ginny fell, simply walked up to Em and offered her their arms. A twin on each arm, Em walked past the groaning tartlet, much to the gaping stares of the two boys.

“Oi! Wait up for us!” freckled carrot calls.

Pretending to not hear him the trio continues walking. “ My my, tripping poor young innocent Ginerva down the stairs, and just because she shoved you out the way! You should be careful Hermione...someone might think that you have a Slytherin streak in you!”, the twins wink at her.

Feigning ignorance, “Boys I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about! One moment I was simply walking down the stairs and the next Ginny was sprawled out on the landing. I'm sure her heel must have caught on the carpet, beauty is dangerous I tell you!”

Smirking at her, but not calling her out on the blatant lie, the twins share a conspiratory look. It seems as if Hermione Granger is not a goodie-two-shoes like everyone thinks...kitty is starting to show her claws and they can't wait to see who she scratches next!

Everyone assumes that the twins are just like the rest of the Weasley family - Ginger haired brash Gryffindors who enjoying playing pranks on others. No one knows that the hat actually considered putting the two of them in Slytherin, but decided to stick with tradition and place them in Gryffindor. After all Dumbledore would not be happy with his most adamant supports having Slytherins in their mist.

\------------------

Dinner was rather uneventful with everyone sitting around the table. The only excitement coming from Harry throwing a tantrum about being old enough to fight. Which resulted in a confused Harry, and the dog and Molly fighting over telling Harry about Voldie wanting something he didn't get the last time.

_'For fucksakes Harry! Hello it's YOU!! Voldie wants to KILL YOU!!!'_ Em screams in her mind, mentally hitting her head against the table. _'Wow this lot can be thick, no wonder I've had to help them with their homework all these years'_

The excitement didn't last long however as the rest of the Order of Pigeons arrived for the meeting, meaning the “children” had to leave.

Just as Em was walking through the doorway the mutt stopped her. “Hey kitten, did you get everything sorted out at the bank?”

Unfortunately the mutts voice was loud enough to carry across the room, alerting Dumblefuck to her field trip. “Miss Granger, have a seat for a moment...please”, he says a little to forcefully, his grandfatherly façade cracking slightly around the edges.

Seeing no way out of the forthcoming interrogation Em sits on the nears chair, which just so happens to be next to Severus...a complete coincidence of course!

Em Places a few “normal” thoughts to cover up her mental shields (you never know when old Dumbles will decided to take a peak into her head). “Is there something I can help you with Professor?” she asks, the very picture of a helpful swot.

“Miss Granger, what is this about you leaving the safe house? No one was made aware of you leaving. I am sure I don't need to tell you how dangerous it is for a muggleborn like yourself to be out alone at the moment!”

Looking down embarrassed, “I'm really sorry, I thought it was okay. I...i wasn't gone for long” she stutters.“I did tell Mr Black where I was going...I didn't realise that there would be a problem Sir”

Apparently her act is quite convincing if the looks from the other members is anything to go by.

Dumbledore is silent for a minute or two, just looking at Em. It only takes a few seconds for her to feel him probing into her mind. Seeing nothing but sincerity and fear of disappointing him, he withdraws. Blue eyes twinkling, he smiles “No harm done my dear. But I must insist that you do not leave here unescorted again.”

Making a show of releasing a sigh of relief she smiles gratefully at him, nothing giving away her inner monologue . _'Dumb fuck!! The old goat actually fell for that!! He makes it to bloody easy! All you have to do is pretend to feel bad and kiss his wrinkled arse!'_

\-----SS-----

Severus had watched the exchange with interest, not that anyone noticed with his hair hiding his face. It was clear to him that Dumbledore was using Legilimens on the girl, having experience it enough time from the old coot.

_'Are the girl's defences really so good that Dumbledore is not able to pick up on her deceit?'._ Severus knew that she was hiding something, the fact that she didn't mention him being there proves it... _'Why did she lie about him being there? Sure the old coot would freak out at me later if he found out, but how would she know that or even care? And since when has the Gryffindor Princess been such an accomplished Occumens that she could fool the Great Albus Dumbledore?!?! What the fuck is going on!'_

Severus makes sure to not look at her as she gets up to leave, rather choosing to observe the others in the room. Most are talking amongst themselves or looking at Dumbledore to start the meeting. Two however are watching Granger; Minerva and the mutt. Minerva seems to be watching her with a sense of fondness, _'She always did have a soft spot for her cub'._ Black however is most definitely not looking at her fondly, he is practically ogling her like she is a piece of meat!

Looking at the mutt he internally seethes, _'Fucking mutt! How dare he look at her in such a degrading way! Wait!!! Why the fuck do I care?!? Granger is old enough and talented enough to take care of herself...not that I'll ever tell her that. Why do I caring about her well-being all of a sudden? And why can't I shake the feeling that something important has happened?'._

Severus would never admit it but he has always admired the girl, her thirst for knowledge can rival his own. He could never show it though, he would be signing his death warrant if the Dark Lord found out he was nice to a muggleborn

Severus is jolted out of his thoughts when he feels the said muggleborn falling onto him, “Oh I’m so sorry Sir! I didn't mean that, my foot hooked on the ta-”

Pushing her off of him, “Cease your incessant prattling girl!! I'm sure the Boy Wonder and his sidekick need your help locating their last remaining brain cell”.

Severus heard the others gasp at the insult, but he didn't care. He was to distracted by the sly smile Granger was sporting. It was a smile he had seen a few times in his class when he made a scathing insults at someone. The look was always quickly covered with a look of typical sympathetic Gryffindor anger for one of their house mates, but he saw it nevertheless.

He was forced to hide a smile of his own when she walked past him to the door. Only loud enough for him to hear, “That's if they had one to begin with”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! 
> 
> So as always - What did you guys think??? Please let me know, i love hearing from you!!!
> 
> Oh and in case you were wondering - Em didn't trip Ginny because she was jealous of her being by Harry... She tripped her because she doesn't like being pushed out of the way like she is nothing by someone (especially the ginger tart).


	8. The Locket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all my amazing muggles!!!
> 
> It's time for another chapter, yaay!!! 
> 
> I'm not sure if I'm 100% happy with the ending of this chapter but I think it's ok(ish). 
> 
> Not beta'd, not JL Rowling etc etc

The following morning was spent mostly helping the boys with their homework after they practically begged her on their hands and knees. However as soon as they were finished for the day, they abandoned her in the library to go play exploding snap.  _ 'Bloody typical' _

Em didn't really mind though, this gave her time to look for the other horcrux. But first she needed to write a letter to her parents about her new titles...as well as find out what the hell happened between Ravenclaw and her father.

After writing the letter she calls for Baba, who appears in her room with a light pop. “Hello Little Demon. What can I do for yo-” stopping as she looks around the room “This is where you are staying? Wow what a dump!”

Laughing at her bluntness Em hands her the envelope, “it's nice to see you too Baba. Please will you give this to my parents”

Shrugging her shoulder Baba takes it. “Sure, it’s not like I have much to do with you gone right now”. Looking around again, “You want me to spice up the room a bit, maybe add some glitter curtains or something?”

Quickly shaking her head, Em shouts out alarmed, “NO! I mean No thank you...I don't want you to waste your glitter on me!”

Raising a brow at her mistress, Baba just waves her hand dismissively. “Oh well, it's your loss”. And with that she pops away.

Smiling at where Baba was standing, she shakes her head.  _ ‘She really likes glitter too much! I still have nightmares about the time I saw what her room looks like’.  _ A few years ago, Em decided she wanted to see where her elves actually stay…needless to say what she saw there that day has scarred her for life. The entire room, although very neat and tidy, was completely covered in glitter and jewels of various colours. From floors to cupboards to lamps to pillows, everything! If it had a surface then it was glitzed!!!

Shaking herself of that memory, Em decides to start looking for the horcrux. Using her connection to the house, she is able to detect a partial presence in the room across from her that does not belong. Leaving her room, she sees the initials RAB on the door across from her.  _ ‘hmm uncle Regulas…could Snake-face have given him a horcrux to safeguard as well? _

She is immediately hit with dark energy overload when opening the door. “Fucking hell! That’s bloody strong…well I guess I’ve found out what’s blocking Kreacher from the house”

Almost as if summoned by his name, Kreacher appears in front of Em, twisting his ears. “No Mistress is not to be in here! Kreacher must keeps it hidden. Kreacher tries to destroys it like Master Regulas asks, but Kreacher cannot, Kreacher is not strong enough.” The elf says whilst hyperventilating

Going onto her knees in front of him, Em grabs his shoulders. “ Kreacher calm down. Look at me, breath. There we go, in and out, in and out”. Once he is no longer looking as if he is about to pass out at any moment Em continues. “Okay, now how about you start at the beginning, what is it that Regulas asked you to destroy?”

Moving away from her, he goes to the far side of the room. Magicking a cupboard out of the way, he reaches his hand into a hole that was revealed in the wall. Walking back to her, he has a locket in his hands. “Master Regulas told Kreacher to destroy it. But everything that I is trying does not work. Kreacher then put it in here to keeps it from being found.”

As soon as Em saw the locket, she knew it was the horcrux she was looking for.  _ ‘It has a much stronger presence compared to Harry…I wonder if it has to do with the fact that this one was clearly made a long time before Harry’s… Perhaps the soul was larger and less split? Therefore this portion is larger than Harry’s and stronger? I’ll have to read up on it.’ _

Looking him in the eye, she asks. “Kreacher, will you let me have it? I believe I have a way to destroy not only this one but the others like it as well. I promise you that I will help you keep your promise to Regulas!” 

The look of hope on his face is all the answer she needs. Not wanting to touch it, Em transfigures a pillow on the floor into a wooden box and levitates the locket inside. Once the box is closed she immediately places every dampening spell (to stop it from radiating its energy) and un-detection spell on it that she can think of. Once the box is warded to within an inch of its life she looks back up Kreacher and smiles. “Thank you Kreacher, I promise you I will destroy it!”

Still looking slightly nervous, he gives a nod of his head and disappears. 

_ ‘Okay well that was easier than I thought it was going to be! Not that I’m bloody well complaining mind you. Next step; go read those bloody books!’ _

Walking back into her bed, she wards the room and sets an alert to tell her if anyone is within 4 metres of her door.  _ ‘One can never be too careful’ _ . Walking over to her trunk she takes out her newly acquired books as well as a crystal glass and wine bottle with a dragon head stopper. The bottles contents glisten in the light whilst the thick crimson liquid drips down the inside walls of the bottle. Stretching out on the bed, she fills her glass before taking a deep sip. Putting the glass to the side, she licks the blood off of her lips, not wanting to waste a drop.  _ ‘Fuck that tastes good!!’ _ Although she can eat and enjoy food, it is not necessary for her survival, blood however is. To maintain her strength, she needs to drink roughly 2 bottles of blood per week (+- 2 litres). However, if she were to use a large amount of magic and energy at once then she would require additional sustenance. 

The first two book don’t really tell her much, mostly just skimming over the facts that she already knows. 

  * It is very dark and dangerous magic.
  * It splits the soul.
  * It requires a ritual and human sacrifice.
  * It cannot be reversed once the soul is split.
  * A human sacrifice is needed to revive/awaken the horcrux.



Rather disappointed, Em picks up the last and thinnest book –  **Mortem** (Death), which proves to be of much better use! The book is less about death itself and more about avoiding it, mentioning a few options – turn into a vampire, making a deal with Death, stealing the essence and life force of a phoenix (has extreme side effects and only one recorded instance of it working) and lastly making a horcrux!

The chapter on horcruxes is by far the longest and most detailed chapter in the book (a whole whopping 4 pages!). The information however is exactly what Em has been looking for, not only does the book say how to make a horcrux but also how to destroy one!

**The Horcrux, although not a living being, is alive and feeds off of whatever life it can in its immediate surroundings.**

**It will protect itself by whispering to its victims/attackers, either corrupting them or sending them into fits of unexplainable and uncontrollable rage.**

**A Horcrux is typically placed in a non-living vessel, however it is possible to use a living vessel. It is not recommended though, for when the “Vessel” dies so does the soul piece. An example of this was seen in 706 BCE, when a girl almost drowned in a river. She did in fact die for a few seconds before they were able to revive her. The girl was a Horcrux for her uncle and although she only died for those few moments, it was enough to kill his soul piece.**

**If a Horcrux needs to be destroyed, it can be done in the following ways:**

\- Basilisk venom.

\- High powered Fiendfyre.

\- A gold blade coated in blood from the Horcruxes creator.

\- Consumed by a Soul-Devourer.

  
  


“Okay…Well fuck knows what a Soul-Devourer is and there is no way in hell I’m going to be able to just walk up to Voldie and ask for some blood…so I guess that leaves Basilisk venom or Fiendfyre. Basilisk venom is beyond expensive and very rare, and I can’t get into the Chamber of Secrets without Harry opening it for me…that just leaves Fiendfyre, something I have never tried…I guess I’ll be testing out my anti-flame spells on my room, wouldn’t want to burn the place down now that I just got it. Maybe there is a cellar here that I can practice in, I’ll have to ask Kreacher.”

“First though I better try to use this horcrux to track the others, might as well see what I’m dealing with”.

Placing the box on the bed and opening it, she levitates the locket to float in front of her. In her 3 rd year, when she was using her time-turner and the one from McGonagall, she spent a lot of time practising new spells and potions. As well as finding ways to combine them and alter their intended purpose. Using what she knows, she creates an Arithmetic equation, using a combination of tracking spells, genealogy potion and a healers magical core scanner spell. It takes her a few attempts and alterations, but she eventually manages to come up with something that will work. 

“YES!!! That's it! The horcruxes radiate live energy and magic – his energy and magic! By altering the genealogy potion from showing the family of the person to showing the person's actual magical core, in combination with the tracking spell, I'll be able to find the locations of Snake-faces live magical signatures!”

Giddy beyond compare, Em works out what exactly she will need for the potion. Normally one would have to use blood from the intended person, however because she is going to track his magical signatures (his horcruxes), she will be able to use the locket instead. Most of the ingredients that she needs she already has for class, the only ones missing are Scorpion pincers and a few strands of black niffler hair. Both of which she can get Baba or Yaga to bring her from their potion lab at home. The potion will take 28 minutes to brew whilst slowly adding the ingredients when they are due. After that the locket itself will need to be added and then left to simmer for a while . Although it is not a very complex potion, the ingredients will have to be prepared perfectly to get the correct consistency. 

Just as Em is about to call her, Baba pops back into the room holding an envelope. “Here you go Little Demon, your parents ask to give this to you”, Baba says whilst handing the envelope over to Em.

“Thanks Baba! You are a star!”, not expecting the weight of it she asks, “What the hell is in here?! It feels like a bloody brick”

Baba throws her arms into the air, “How the fuck am I supposed to know? I'm just the elf, I'm not paid enough to ask questions”

Raising both eyebrows at her, “Baba, I pay you and Yaga 20 galleons per month! Each! Where do you think you get the money to pay for that glitter addiction of yours, huh? You two are probably the most well off elves in Europe! And not to mention there isn't a secret that you two don't know about, you two are always listening to things that you shouldn't be!” 

“Fucking know-it-all”, Baba mumbles under breath.

Smirking at her elf, “Sorry what was that?”

“Ugh fine!!! You fucking win! You can be a nosey bloody pain in the arse when you want to you know!? It's a two way mirror, your mom has the other one. She had them made for you guys to be able to keep in touch this year...you know in case you need to speak to them urgently or something.”

Smiling like the cat that ate the canary Em says, “Thank you, now was that really so bad?!” laughing at Baba rolling her eyes, she continues. “Okay now back to business, I was actually just about to call you. I need 6 ounces of scorpion pincers and 10 stands of black niffler fur from our potions store room at home. There should be more than enough.”

“I'll see what I can do. Need me to bring a cauldron as well?”

“No that's okay this one will work”, Em says indicating the cauldron on the floor.

Nodding her head Baba pops away to do as Em asked.

Deciding to wait for Baba to get back before she begins, Em sits on the bed to see what her parents wrote. As soon as she opens the envelope the mirror that Baba spoke about falls out. It is a beautifully carved hand mirror with golden dragons flying on the rim. Looking at the letter she instantly recognises her father's neat script.

**Balaur Mic**

**Your Mother asked me to give you the mirror she ordered. We have its twin here with us. If you ever need to speak with us just say** **Balaur Mic** **to activate it. Our mirror will warm up to tell us you are calling, and vice-versa.**

**Your mother and I are rather shocked at your new title. I never realised that I took more than just that stupid cows life that day...**

**Now to answer your question. Back then Hogwarts had been open for about 20 years and there wasn't much for the founders to really do any more. The biggest hurdles were over and the school could more or less run itself. A year or two before, Salazar had left after they all had some huge fight or other, damaging a section of the castle if I remember correctly. Anyway the others all started to do their own things, Hufflepuff became obsessed with elves, Gryffindor fought in some war or other and Ravenclaw continued in her pursuit of knowledge. However after a while she started to expand her horizons a bit more, no longer happy with the power knowledge gave her, she wanted more. She started to practice more and more dark arts, experimenting on creatures, dark and light, to try to gain their power.**

**Of course all of this was kept very hush hush from the rest of the wizard community, only us creatures of the dark whom she targeted knew. She started to go rather power mad and decided she wanted to have an army like no other that she alone could control – an army made entirely of vampires. You can imagine the panic that caused when our numbers started to decrease. However we only found out what was happening when the dumb bitch found me and challenged me to fight. She, completely confident in herself and her abilities, thought she could overpower me and bend me to her will. Apparently having to capture individual vampires was taking too long, she wanted something a bit quicker. Her plan was to control me and use me to make her army for her.**

**Naturally the overconfident hag lost and I won, it was a rather pitiful fight actually. We then feed her to the dragon that they had guarding Hogwarts at the time, they never found her body and everyone just assumed that she left in search of some vast knowledge elsewhere.**

**I hope that answers your question.**

**We are very proud of our Lady Morgana Dracul-Ravenclaw-Black!**

**Love dad**

_ 'Well fuck! That answers that I guess. Rowena really was a dumb bitch if she thought she could control my dad...I mean fuck! He's Dracula for Merlin's sake! Did she think he got his reputation from making plushy unicorns that shoot rainbows out of their arses or something?' _

Em can't help laughing whilst picturing her dad making unicorns with rainbow shitting arses  _ 'I would pay to see that!' _

Whilst Em is still laughing Baba pops back into the room. Whilst lifting her brow in a very Snape manner Baba says “You know they say laughing by yourself is the first sign of insanity...I brought what you asked for little demon.”

Managing to turn her laughter into a subtle smile she thanks Baba, taking the ingredients from her before she pops out of the room. Having all the needed ingredients, Em sets to work setting up the cauldron over a flame and preparing all the ingredients. Placing the ingredients in stasis to keep them as fresh as possible, Em starts the potion. 

Once 27 minutes has passed, the only thing left for Em to do is submerge the locket in the potion for exactly 21 seconds. It has to be submerged exactly 28 minutes after the potion was started. Watching the timer, she hovers the locket over the potion waiting for the count down to end. 

3, 2, 1 Plop! The potion immediately starts to react, bubbling and hissing. Em takes a few steps backwards, not wanting to be near the potion if it goes wrong. As soon as she sees 21 seconds has passed she levitates the locket out, quickly putting it back in its warded box. Putting the box aside for now, she moves closer to the potion, leaning in to see what it looks like. If she did it correctly then it should be a dark bronze colour. 

“Oh thank fuck!! It's right!! Phew, it would have been really shit if I had to do that all over again!”

The potion has to simmer for the next 4 hours before she casts a tracking spell on it, after that the potion will be ready to use.

Now that she has located the locket and stopped it from affecting its environment, her next step is to get Kreacher and the house back to their former glory. Having already read about Pureblood houses and how to sustain them, she luckily knows what she has to do. “How the hell am I going to rejuvenate the house without alerting the Pigeons ?...Hmm, perhaps Miss Granger will accidentally encounter a blood book in the library downstairs...after all the Black family is known for having some...interesting reading material.”

Em already knew which book she would 'accidentally' come across, in her personal library at home she has a copy of  **Sanguis usus** (Blood uses). A lovely little book with some rather dark spells inside, one of which is a restoration spell. If a person were to bleed onto the spell's specific page, then that person's energy and power would (partially) transfer to whatever (or whoever) their blood touches next, which in this case will have to appear to be the house. 

The spell was created to draw power from the living, so as a non-living being it would have no effect on her. It will however give a reason/excuse to the Order for her blood and power loss, as well as why the house has been restored. 

  
After casting a wandless tempus and seeing that it's 15:28, Em decides to do the ritual now whilst everyone is busy and won't find her until the process is complete. Calling Baba to bring the book, she pours herself another glass, she will need the energy! Once she has the book and has drunk her fill of blood, she sets her room to rights and slips her ring back on, looking to the world like Hermione Granger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been commenting! I love hearing back from you guys!! 
> 
> So... Thoughts? Likes? Confusion?  
> Let me know if you enjoyed it ❤️
> 
> The next chapter will be from Severus' POV when Morgana performs the ritual ;)


	9. Dark magic and Marble walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all my lovely wizards and witches in training!!! ❤️
> 
> It's time for another chapter :D 
> 
> This one is from Mr tall, dark and brooding's perspective. 
> 
> So without further ado abracadabra. Enjoy ;)

Everyone was busy with their own thing in the house, none the wiser to what was happening in the library.

In order to allow enough blood to flow and to stop herself from healing, Em needs to cast her own altered version of **Vulnera Sanentur**. It was originally designed to stitch wounds close, but Em's version keeps her wound stitched open, preventing it from closing. All that is needed to remove it is a simple **Finite** , which she could do in her sleep. The spell had come in handy a few times when she had got hurt and needed to still be injured in the hospital wing as to not raise any suspicion.

\---------------

_‘How many bloody meetings does the Order need to have?! As if catering to the Dark Lords every wish isn’t bad enough’_. Severus grouches to himself as he makes his way up the stairs to 12 Grimmauld Place, his hand still twitching from last night’s punishment.

~ Before he was able to tend to his wounds last night, curtesy of another torture session by the Dark Lord, Severus was interrupted by Albus. As per normal, the Headmaster didn’t even lift a finger to help him (when he was clearly injured), he merely just told Severus to be at the Safe house for a meeting the following evening and left. And so he was left alone to convulse from extended periods of **Cruciatus** on his living room floor, with blood pouring from his mouth.

The next morning he awoke stiff and in pain from having passed out on the floor. After taking a pain potion and casting some spells on his person, to heal as much damage as he could, Severus managed to make his way up to his room, sleeping the rest of the day away before he had to leave for the meeting. ~

‘ _I seriously hope this meeting is quick and uneventful, the less I have to be around these moronic buffoons tonight, the happier I will be!’_

His hopes unfortunately are quickly dashed as an inhuman scream from upstairs fills the air. Rushing up the stairs he almost collides with the wolf, who apparently is also reacting to the scream. Laying outside the closed library door is the comatose form of Kreacher.

“What the hell happened to him?” Severus asks as Lupin bends down to check on the elf.

“We both just got here, I know as much as you do Snape”. Feeling for a pulse he says “He seems to have a steady heart rate and no signs of any external injur-”. Remus’ sentence is cut short as a magical pulse radiates from the elf’s body, throwing Lupin into the far wall.

All Severus can do is stare wide-eyed as the same magic starts seeping from the entire house, basking everything in a golden glow. Not even the thundering of shoes and voices coming up the stairs is enough to get him to move.

“What in the world is going on?!?” Molly screeches as she bumps into her children who are frozen on the landing.

No one answers her though as everyone’s eyes are glued to Kreacher. As he is lifted into the air by an invisible force, both he and the house start to glow brighter and brighter, forcing everyone to cover their eyes. No longer able to see, all they can do is listen as he starts to thrash and scream in time with the shudders emanating from the house around them. As the shudders and screaming gets louder and more violent, a new voice joins in with a scream that speaks of unimaginable pain and anguish. The new voice only lasts for a moment or two before everything goes deathly still.

Uncovering his eyes, Severus stands flabbergasted taking in the room around him. The dark, depressing hallway has been transformed into a bright and inviting space. Years’ worth of cobwebs and dirt have been replaced with fresh wooden floors and… _‘holy shit! Are those calacatta marble walls?! The most expensive lab counters in the world are made out of that, and meters upon meters are here as a fucking wall!?_ ' . Crystal chandeliers hang high in the ceiling, casting a bright light over the entire area. The library door that they are all standing in front of is now a large mahogany double door with mythical creatures carved into the wood. _'is it just me or are those carvings moving?_ '.

Taking in a deep breath, Severus can feel a sense of lightness, almost as if a great suffocating weight has been lifted off of the house. Even more startling is what the elf, Kreacher, looks like. No longer looking as if he is about to keel over at any moment, his skin is smooth and wrinkle free, his spine straight and body as healthy as an ox. Years worth of malnutrition and abuse have disappeared and in his place stands an elf that is smiling like it's the happiest day of his life. _'Considering how shitty he looked before, it probably is'._

“Hermione!!”. Everyone's attention is on the mutt who had pushed the library door open and suddenly called out and rushed into the room. Quickly followed by the brown and ginger mob, who don't want to miss out on any type of drama or excitement.

Not knowing what to expect next, Severus cautiously follows the herd of gingers into the library. They are all gathered around a prone body on the floor. He feels his chest seize as he realises just who it is, not having heard the name the mutt called out. From the curly hair he can make out, there is no deny that the unconscious body is Hermione Granger, and from the amount of blood seeping out on the floor, she has been badly hurt.

“Snape! Help I can't get the wound to close!”. Lupin’s desperate voice calls to him, forcing him out of his shock caused by everything that has happened in the last 15 minutes.

Pushing the boy wonder and his sidekick out the way, Severus kneels down next to the girl.

Not happy about being pushed out the way they yell at him, “Oi! Don't you dare touch her Snape!” and “What did you do to her you bastard!”

“I, you useless flobberworm shits, am trying to save Miss Granger. So I suggest you shut your mouths and let me get to it! Or would you prefer her to bleed out onto the floor?!”, Severus seeths at them.

Seeing the veins popping out of their foreheads and their faces going purple, the twins quickly grab the two of them, forcing their arms behind their backs. “Enough you idiots! He is trying to help her not hurt her! Now let Professor Snape do what he needs to do without you two morons breathing down his neck!” Fred berates them.

Gritting his teeth Severus nods his thanks to the twins. He looks down at the girl, it looks like she fell or bumped into the book shelf, cutting her head and causing some books to fall on her. After casting as many healing spells as he can think of and not seeing any result, Severus sits back breathing out in frustration. She has started to go pale from the blood loss, she doesn't have much time.

Looking at the books around her, he notices some of the covers. _‘Oh shit those are dark books!’_

“Lupin! The books, Quickly!!” Severus says as he starts going through the books on the floor.

Catching on to his thought, Lupin quickly starts sorting through the books as well. With just a few books left, Lupin notices an open book lodged under Hermione's head.

“Snape, here!” passing the blood coated book to Severus.

“OH fuck” Severus says under his breath. ‘ _well that explains what has happened to the house… why the fuck is a book like this in the Black library?!? It should be somewhere locked up and safe, not where anyone can come across it’._

Having studied as much as he could about purebloods when he was younger to better fit in with his peers, Severus immediately recognizes the blood covered spell on the page in his hands.

Now knowing what is keeping her injury open he starts chanting a dark counter curse that should end the spell she has inadvertently activated. Slowly the wound starts to heal, closing up until her skin is once again smooth and uninjured.

...No one noticed how the wound only started to close after she twitched her finger.

“Miss Granger. Can you hear me? Can you move?” Severus tries to rouse her.

At first she doesn't move, but after a moment or two her eyes start to flutter open. Deep chocolate eyes entrance him, seeming to light up when they see him. _‘hmm… Why do I feel like a different shade would suit her better? Something more… unique?’_

At once the rest of the room starts shouting one question after the other. Making the two of them cringe at the volume

A voice speaks out close to them, “Hermione, can you move? What happened?” Lupin asks.

Testing out her limbs, she looks at him. “Yes, I think so. However my magic feels extremely drained for some reason.” scrunching her face up in thought, she continues. “All I remember is coming in here to look for a book… And I think I tripped on the carpet. I don't remember anything after that except pain".

Starting to panic and breathing heavily, she turns to Severus and grabs his cloak. “What happened to me? Why do I feel so drained.? What's wrong with me? Where is my magic?”. The more questions she asks, the more her grip tightens, pulling her closer to Severus.

Realising that he will have to snap her out of her panic, he does the only thing he can think of infront of a room people - reprimand. “Granger!!! Cease your manhandling of my cloak this instant!”. Seeing that she has released him (slower than he thought she would), he starts to tell her , and the others by extension, what happened. “It appears as if you encountered a dark spell book. This spell basic used your blood and magic to heal the house and by association Kreacher. Aside from giving you some blood replenisher all that can help is rest. You should be fine within a day or two. Perhaps this will finally teach you to keep your hands to your self Grange, Insufferable know-it-all!”. Severus sneered the last part, not wanting anyone to accusing him of going soft on the chit.

"Snape! She has been through enough today, she doesn't need you lecturing her! It was clearly an accident." The wolf reprimands him, similar sentiments coming from the rest of the group. ' _Fuck they are predictable. No Snape! Bad Snape! bla bla bla'_

Severus is saved from their insistent babbling by Granger asking in a soft voice, horse from screaming earlier, "Could you please help me up, Sir. I'm not sure I can manage by myself".

"Here Hermione, I'll help you up", the wolf says grabbing her elbow to help her up.

"No! The girl asked for me to help her, not you wolf! She probably does not want your filthy paws touching her" Severus sneers. Much to the berating of the other occupants in the room. He isn't sure why he said it, it could have been to simply insult the wolf or maybe (and most likely) because the girl tensed up when the wolf touched her. But after seeing the tension leave her body and her sending him a subtle, yet grateful smile, he doesn't question the reason. Placing a hand on her back and taking her hand in his other, he helps her on to her feet. The rest of the assembly moving aside to allow them to walk to the door, just about all of them gawking at the fact that Hermione is allowing the greasy git of the dungeons to touch her.

When they reached the door, Kreacher moved into sight. "I is taking young mistress to her rooms. You is now giving hers to Kreacher."

Feeling her move away from him, Severus releases her with a mumble of "bossy elf" and reaches into his cloak to remove a vial of blood replenisher. Giving her the vial, he says "take this as soon as you get to your room Granger. If you manage to kerb your stubborn Gryffindor tendencies and actually stay in bed, then your magically core should be restored in a few days. Try to stay out of trouble, its rather tiring having to save your arse the whole time bloody time."

Not even having the decency to look downtrodden or angry the chit just grins up at him and says, “Ugh please, if you didn’t have to save us the whole time then you would be bored out of your mind. And after all, by saving the boys you constantly prove that they are incompetent dunderheads who can’t do anything without getting themselves into trouble”.

Before he is able to stop himself, his lip curves upwards slightly, giving the girl a hint of a smirk, but he quickly gets his face into check and nods to Kreacher who disappears with her before the chit says anything else. Looking at the spot where they just were, Severus clenches his hand remembering the rings he felt on her hand. _‘Why does she have disillusioned rings? There would be no reason to hide normal rings…so what are there purpose?...it seems as if the Gryffindor Princess is hiding something. I’ll have to keep an eye on her…As if having to deal with this pink shit stain the Ministry is forcing upon us this year isn’t enough!!!’_

Gritting his teeth for the upcoming shit storm of a meeting, Severus walks back into the Library, ready to tear the mutt a new one for having such a dangerous book laying about in his library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go... Ta-da. A small chapter from Sev... 
> 
> Thoughts? Likes? comments? Let me know!!! 
> 
> Just incase you didn't know this, you are all awesome!!!! ❤️❤️❤️


	10. Bad Dog!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely people, it's that time again! Next chapter!!!
> 
> Ok so fair warning.... If you are a Sirius Black fan then you are not going to enjoy this chapter... For those of you are not a fan (like me) then I think you will approve...
> 
> Oh and Harry and Ron are not painted in a very good light... 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! xxx

“Ahhh fuck! That took more out of me than I thought it would”, Em grumbles as Kreacher apparates them to her room. Looking up, Em can’t stop the gasp that leaves her mouth, “Kreacher? What has happened to my room? I mean I realised things would look different, but…”

Smiling up at her with his now wrinkle-free face, “Mistress’ magic is part of house now. You is healing both house and Kreacher. Kreacher cannot thank for you enough!!! Kreacher is finally free of darkness that always followses for me, and Kreacher can once again connect to the house!”. As he speaks he gets more animated, eventually jumping up and down.

Lowering herself onto the bed, she smiles at his exuberance, “Kreacher, I am so glad for you…but you still haven’t really answered my question.” Em says whilst indicating to the room around them. The room has almost tripled in size, with large floor to ceiling windows overlooking the back garden. The ceiling is higher and appears to be reflecting the sky outside, much like the enchanted ceiling at Hogwarts. The walls, like those in the hallway (and the rest of the house) are a creamy golden marble, making the room feel brighter and opulent. All the furniture has been replaced with thick wooden pieces, all intricately carved and detailed, the most impressive being the king size bed with thick black velvet canopy that cascades down to the floor, a bed fit for a vampire princess! Through the newly created doorway next to her new grand piano, lies her own personal bathroom, with a bath that could rival the prefects one at Hogwarts.

Looking at her as if the answer is obvious, Kreacher says, “Mistress has restored the house to its full potential, it is now yours in every way possible. Every want, wish or thought you is having, the house has made true. It has become the perfect house for you. I is also to be telling you that a new room has appeared in the cellar, the only way in and out is to apperate. From what Kreacher can tell, the room is indestructible…Kreacher is not knowing why house does this.”

Staring wide eyed at Kreacher, Em takes in everything he has said.  _ ‘Okay so basically the house has been completely redesigned to match what I consciously or unconsciously want. Including an indestructible hidden room…why tha- OH yes! I wanted a place to practice mastering Fiendfyre! I almost forgot about that…whoops. Im definetly going to have to explore the house once my powers have fully returned, speaking of which-’ _

“Kreacher, could you please bring me two bottles with dragon stoppers from my trunk. I would like to return to full strength if you don’t mind.”

Nodding his head immediately and twisting his ears, he gets her bottles and hands them to her. “I is sorry mistress, Kreacher should have made sure you was better straight away! Bad Kreacher! Stupid Kreacher!”, he says whilst hitting his head against her vanity. 

Using speed, belying her weakened state, Em grabs him by the neck before he can hurt himself any further. Bringing him level to her eyes she says, “Kreacher! Listen and listen well! You are not to hurt yourself for any reason whatsoever! If you do something that I deem worthy of punishment then  **I** will punish you! Do. You. Understand?! I realise that you do not know me yet, but let’s get something clear, I do not enjoy watching other people hurt themselves for ridiculous and insignificant purposes! I am more than happy to punish someone if they deserve it, BUT only if its deserved, not for something as insignificant as not getting me a bloody drink before I even asked for it. Now I realise that this is going to take you sometime to get used to, so what I ask of you is that next time you feel that you really and truly deserve punishment, you will come to me first! In fact, I think you should meet my other elves, they will probably be able to explain things to you better.” Putting him back down on the ground, she adds “Oh and by the way I think its best if you avoid calling me mistress in front of anyone…we wouldn’t want anyone getting any ideas”

Nodding his head, the gobsmacked elf seems to be experiencing a mixture of absolute happiness, fear at her outburst and …pride?

Figuring that is the only response she will get from him now, Em calls for Baba and Yaga. After they pop into her room she explains what she wants them to talk to Kreacher about. Seeing how tired she is, neither one complains or questions her, they simply remove her glamour ring, get her into her favourite baby-doll lingerie and make sure she can reach her bottles of blood in bed. Turning away from her they put up some additional spells on the room to ensure that their little demon can rest properly. With the blood and a few hours of sleep, she will be back to her full power.

Turning to Kreacher, they appraise him from head to toe before Baba speaks. “Right then, are you going to stand there all day or do you have somewhere that we can go to explain the ins and outs of what being an elf for Morgana entails?”

Looking at the elves in front of him, all Kreacher can do is nod his head, never having seen or heard of elves that looks or speaks like them. Seeing their raised brows, he finds his voice, “umm yes, I is k-knowing a place, follows me”.

\---------------

Pacing furiously around his room (the most unimpressive room in the entire house), Sirius starts run his hands through his hair in frustration. “Merlin’s saggy balls, that meeting took forever! The first half was taken up with Snivellus going on and on about what that spell did and moaning at me for having that book in the library. How the fuck was I supposed to know that the book was there?! It’s not like I’ve read all the bloody books in there! Bloody death eater git, he always thinks he is so superior to me! Ha! I am Lord Black and he is nothing but a slimy greasy git. I still can’t believe ‘Mione let him touch her! What the fuck?! Does she not see him for what he truly is??? Maybe I’ll have to go pay her a little visit later when everyone is asleep…to ensure that she is feeling better. I think the little kitten might need a lesson in what a real man is, and who better than Lord Black to teach her?”

Deciding to keep himself busy, Sirius heads down to the Harry and Ron’s room to play a few rounds of exploding snap with them. After all Harry is his godson, and he doesn’t get to spend enough with the boy.

After a few games, Sirius casually asks, “So how did you boys become friends with Hermione? No offense to anyone but she doesn’t really seem to have the same interests as you two…”

“You could say that again! Her idea of fun is to have her nose stuck in some book or other.” Ron says whilst eating a chocolate frog.

Shrugging Harry says, “There was an incident with a troll in our first year. Long story short, the troll tried to kill her and we stopped it. Since then it seemed natural for us to be friends”.

“Ya and not to mention the fact that she does our homework for us. I mean let’s be honest here; after all the crap she makes us put up with, if it wasn’t for her usefulness in keeping our marks up then we would have ditched her ages ago!”. Seeing that Harry is about to contradict him he adds, “Now come on mate, think about it! She’s always yapping on at us about something and if she had her way then we would never talk about quidditch let alone play it! She can be a bloody frigid harpy when she wants to be, she’s always acting like she knows bloody best. I mean remember how she went to McGonagall behind your back and had her take your broom away from you”.

Nodding his head Harry agrees (as per usual) with what Ron is saying, ignoring the niggling thought in the back of his mind about how they wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for Hermione.  _ ‘No! Ron is my best friend! Always was and always will be! He’s right about their friendship with Mione. At the end of the day she should be happy to have their friendship, I mean it’s not like she has any other friends…right?’ _

Having watched the interaction between the two boys and listened to what they said, Sirius can’t help the sly smile that starts to form.  _ ‘it seems like the Gryffindor Princess needs to loosen up a bit. I’m sure I can help her…relax’.  _ Stretching and yawning he says, “Right then boys I think it’s time for bed, I don’t know about you guys but I’ve had quite a busy day, I’m feeling rather bushed!”. Ruffling Harry’s hair and saying night to the both of them, he leaves the room.

\---------------   
  


Em would be lying if she said that the ritual didn’t take a lot out of her, it nearly drained her having to wait for them to find the book.  _ ‘Fuck it took the two of them a long time to figure it out, I almost bloody well gave up hope…luckily Severus finally managed to put the pieces (I so graciously laid out for them) together. Ah that moment when I looked into his eye! That moment almost made the whole damn thing worth the wait! And then it had to be ruined by the bloody wolf, Agh when the idiot touched me… I’m lucky he is so out of touch with his wolf… being a vampire and having to lay in such a vulnerable position with a werewolf hovering over you is not something I enjoy!’ _

Having drank both bottle of blood and slept a good 5 hours straight, Em is completely healed and her magical reserves are back up to full capacity. Stretching out all the kinks in her body, she focuses on connect to the house again now that its been…updated. The general layout of what she saw earlier is much the same. Aside from the size of the rooms, the biggest changes are; the hidden room Kreacher spoke about earlier (which has a lovely torture section included in it!) and a garden on the roof, which includes a huge pool!

_ 'Hmm the kitchen looks quite nice, molly is probably going to be in heaven when she sees it. Ohh there is a potions lab! And it has an outdoor potion garden attached to it, I bet Severus is going to be rather jealous when he sees that. Hehehe.'  _

Continuing through the house and seeing all the changes that have happened, she sees Sirius sneaking up to her door.  _ ‘Hmmm I wonder what the mutt is up to…lets have some fun shall we!’.  _ Putting her glamour ring back on, she lays back down in her bed, making it seem as if she asleep. Just as he is about to open the door she lowers her wards. Keeping her breathing even, she hears him creeping into the room and making his way onto her bed. As the bed dips under his weight he starts pulling the blanket down and running his hand up her spine. Pretending to stir she turns over towards him, eyes going wide she screams (as one would expect a young girl to do when a man is suddenly in her room).

“Hush kitten, it’s just me. I thought you could use some… taking care of, you went through do much today”. Running his hand up her thigh he continues, “I can help you to feel really good. Show you what a real man can do to you”. Leaning closer to her ear he whispers, “I can show you what a waste it is to give that evil Snivellus any attention, I can show you the pleasure a real man of the light can give you.” Punctuating his point with a nip to her earlobe. Pulling away, he expects to see desire or even anger and shock written on her face. What he doesn’t expect is to see her smirking at him like he is the prey and not her. The next moment she rolls them over so that she is straddling his thighs, thinking he is about to get lucky he reaches to pull her down on him.

Swatting his hands away and making as if to caress his neck, Em looks down at him and smirks. “You really think you are God’s gift to women don’t you, you worthless piece of shit! Stuttering around like you are worth something and pretending to be a Lord of a Noble House, Ha! You. Are. Pathetic! And. Weak!”. Em punctuates each word by starting to squeezing harder and harder on his neck, effectively blocking his air ways. 

Realising that things are not going according to plan and that he’s starting to lose oxygen, Sirius starts to buck and thrash, trying to throw Em off. Not wanting the fun to be over so fast, Em releases her grip slightly, allowing him to throw her off. Think he has the upper hand, Sirius points his wand at her, “Crazy fucking bint! How dare you hurt me! You worthless Mudblood! Maybe when I’m done with you I’ll give you to Harry and Ron to play wit-”

Still on the floor, Em starts laughing hysterically. “Oh my fuck!!! You actually think you can overpower me. You are more dilutional than I thought!” Rising to her feet she looks him straight in the eye and opens up her arms, “Come on then! Show me what you got, hit me with your worst Mutt!”

Beyond enraged, Sirius starts flinging curse after curse, each one bruising or cutting her in some place. Breathing heavily, he stops to see her still standing their and smirking at him, “Aww is that all you’ve got! One of your fleas would hurt more!”

Seeing red, he puts all his frustration and hate into casting the next curse. “ **Crucio** !!!!”

Seeing her fall to the ground and wither around, he goes and stands over her. Using his boot to flip her over, he is dumbstruck to find her giggling!  _ ‘How the fuck is she giggling after being cruciod?!?!?!?! What the hell is wrong with the chit!?’ _

Seeing him take a step back after seeing the look of unfiltered glee on her face, Em makes a show of removing her ring. Before his eyes Hermione Granger fades away, being replaced by a gorgeous black-haired woman, with the most incredible purple eyes. “Now it’s my turn!”

Performing a kick-up, she starts sauntering towards him. “Now Sirius Black, it’s time for a little lesson. But first - introductions.” Looking down her nose at him like a true pureblood. “I am Lady Morgana Dracul-Ravenclaw-Black, Head of both House Ravenclaw and Black. Princess of the dark and daughter to one of the most feared Vampires in history, Count Dracula.” The last is said whilst showing off her sharp teeth, which glisten in the fire light. “Oh and mum says hi, you still remember your older sister don't you?”

“That is not possible! You are lying! Libra died years ago! She is dead, you are just some freak who has infultated her way into our lives!”. Not seeming to realise what he has gotten himself into, Sirius lunges for her, transforming into Padfoot mid jump. 

With supernatural speed, Em grabs the mutt by the scruff and slams him into the floor. “I don’t think you realise who you are messing with mutt! But let me make this clear – the only reason you are alive right now is because you are more useful to me alive then dead…but that can change at any moment!” Wandlessly casting a reversal spell, designed to be used on Animagus, Em summons his wand from his hand. “However… You did come into my room, planning to prey on a young innocent girl, one who you thought you had the right to use and violate for your own enjoyment. And that is something that cannot be overlooked.” Using his own wand, Em uses a cutting curse to castrate him, remove his favourite appendage. Thanks to the wards she threw up, no one hears his screams and cries for help.

Not at all bothered by his screams or the blood pouring from his lower body, Em decides to call Kreacher to watch what comes next. “Kreacher!”

*Pop* “Yes mistress, What is I doin-”. He stops speaking when his eyes fall onto the injured mutt. Looking up at Em, his smile matches hers.

“Kreacher I called you here because I thought you might like to be here for this part”. Em says whilst taking Sirius’ wand in both hands. Rolling the mutts head over to look at her, she forces him to watch the next part. “You Sirius black are no man and you are undeserving to be called a wizard!” *SNAP!*

Momentarily forgetting his pain, he screams at her “You fucking bitch! I’ll make you pay for that!!! As soon as I get out of here I’m going to tell everyone what you really are! The Order and Dumbledore will throw you out like the trash you are!”

“You is not talking to my’s mistress like that blood-traitor!” Kreacher seethes at Sirius.

“Now now Kreacher, no need to waste your energy on him.” Turning to address Sirius, she says. “From now on you will treat Kreacher with respect! In my eyes he is above you and so if you hurt him in any way, I give him full permission to retaliate! (much to Kreacher’s delight)”. Leaning down next to him she says, “That old goat can’t touch me! His time will come and so will the Dark Lord’s.”

Seeing him starting to go pale from blood loss, Em closes his wounds with a flick of her wrist and forces a blood replenisher down his throat. “We don’t want you passing out now do we. I’m sorry to disappoint you but your little illusion of going to the order and telling them about everything you’ve seen and heard, is just that – an illusion!”

Em places her hands on his chest and closes her eyes. When she reopens them, they are black and both her and the room are glowing like earlier. Speaking in a voice resonating with power she says, “ **Sirius Orion Black, you are forbidden to speak of what has happened here tonight! You shall not seek help! You shall not seek revenge! And you shall leave Severus Snape alone! As magic is my witness, so shall it be your keeper. Heed my warning, for there will be consequences!”** The magical onslaught is too much for his weakened body, the last thing he sees before he passes out is Ems eyes returning to their natural colour. 

Turning to Kreacher, Em smiles “Well that was fun! Would you be a dear and take him to his room.” Looking down she notices his formerly-attached-manhood. “Oh and could you dispose of that. I don’t think he will be having a need for it anymore.”

Grinning like a cat who got the canary, he bows to her. “Kreacher is happy to serve the House of Black”. And with that Kreacher, the mutt and his ex-favourite toy disappear from the room.

  
Meowing like he has been there the entire time, Crookshanks rubs up against Ems legs. “Now where did you come from Crooks? I swear I told Yaga to only bring you here the day before we leave for Hogwarts…oh well, you’re here now! You just missed a lot of fun, but lucky for you, you are just in time to find out where Snake face has hidden his Horcruxes”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....? What did you think?
> 
> The long awaited putting-the-mutt-in-his-place has happened, did i do it justice? 
> 
> Kudos, subscribe and comment!!
> 
> I love hearing from you!  
> xxx Hope


	11. Deathly Hallows

“Although the potion has rested for longer than it should, it shouldn’t be a problem…it looks right… Ready Crooks?” Taking his tail flicking as an affirmative, Em carefully places a large parchment into the cauldron.

After waiting 5 minutes for something to happen, besides the paper just submerges below the surface of the potion, Em remembers she forgot to do something. “Oh I’m a bloody idiot!” Pointing her want at the potion, she casts the tracing spell. The reaction is instantaneous; cauldron shaking, potion disappearing, parchment changing colour, the whole shebang!

Em takes the no longer bare and blank parchment over to her desk and starts to examine it. She was expected it to simply list where the Horcruxes are, but to her joy and shock it did much more than just that. Not only does it list the exact whereabouts of the Horcruxes, but it also says what they are and it shows their location on an interactive map that seems to be able to zoom in and out to show more details, not dissimilar to the Maurder’s map.

  * **Marvolo Gaunt’s ring**. Guant family shack, underneath floorboard in the lounge.
  * **Salazar Slytherin’s Locket.** 12 Grimmuald place, in trunk in lady of the house’s bedroom.
  * **Harry Potter**. 12 Grimmuald place, in 3rd last bedroom on the 2nd
  * **Helga Hufflepuff’s cup**. Gringotts Bank, on back shelf in Bellatrix Lestrange’s vault.
  * **Rowena Ravenclaw’s Diadem**. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in a wooden box in the room of requirements.
  * **Nagini (Meladictus/snake)**. Malfoy Manor, moving around in the house.



“Well shit…Six! Six bloody Horcruxes!!! No wonder he’s as mad as a bloody hatter!”, Em says as she strokes Crookshanks’ fur. Having always found that she thinks better when talking out loud, she continues aloud to work out a plan. “Okay, let’s think about this… I have the locket so that’s a check. I’ll be going to Gringotts as soon as Ragnok sends the letter, so I will get the cup then. I can look for the room of requirements and get the diadem when school starts. And I know where Harry is most of the time, or at least where he is supposed to be. Nagini is probably going to be the hardest to get, hard but not impossible, I think I’ll leave her for last… That only leaves the ring, which is in a shack? How…umm… lovely, I guess I could go do that now seeing that everyone is asleep… it’s what 3 in the morning? That gives me a good 2 to 3 hours to get it and be back before anyone wakes up.”. Plan in place, Em says bye to Crooks before looking at the map and apparating straight from her room to a nearby wood by the shack.

Em appears in a dark thick forest, a clearing visible just beyond the tree line. Although it is less of a clearing and more of a dead and bare ring surrounding a dilapidated house. Both the house and the area surrounding it look like the epitome of death and despair. The house/shack is falling apart and looks as if a light breeze could take it down. Walking closer to the building, Em sees a dead snake nailed to the door as if to ward off trespassers.

“Sheesh…it really is a shack. Holy shit it looks like crap! This was the home of the Gaunt family??? No wonder they all went bat shit crazy!” Walking up to the door she hovers her hands over the handle. “Well let’s get this over with!”

Using a simple unlocking spell, Em opens the door. “It’s a good thing I don’t really need to breath, fuck it’s stuffy in here!”. Casting an air cleansing charm, she makes her way into the room, mindful of the rotting floorboards. Looking around she can’t really see floorboards that screams **Hey over here! I’m hiding a horcrux!** , but she can feel what she now is able to associate with being Voldie’s soul/magical signature. Although this horcrux seems to be better concealed she can still feel hints of it. Reaching out with her magic she walks to a rather inconspicuous corner with no identifying markers or anything, in fact compared to the rest of the house it looks rather normal and untouched by rot and age. Vanishing the floorboards in the area, she has to take a step back in order not to revisit her supper. The sight of the corpse, long dead and rotted, is not what made her almost ill, but rather the smell from it! Being a vampire gives her excellent senses, including smell, which at this moment is being bombarded by the putrid stench of 50-year-old decay that has never been allowed to air. Quickly casting a bubble-head charm, Em can once again breath without wanting to vomit. Walking back to the newly made hole, she sees a box laying on top of the body. Floating it out of the hole, she is immediately able to sense the compulsion charm woven into the box. If she were weaker she might be tempted to open the box and put the ring on like it is pushing her to. Luckily for her however, having grown up around vampires and learnt early on how to resist their allure, this is no challenge.

Charming the box to follow her, Em makes her way out of the rickety shack, not wanting to be in it in case it collapses at any moment. Once safely outside, she sets about removing all the hexes and compulsion charms, from both the box and the ring. There was a rather dark and nasty curse on the ring that would have killed a person if they put it on, it took Em about 15 minutes to remove that curse alone. Once the horcrux and box were curse free, she could relax a bit and actually look at the ring before warding it up like she did the locket.

“hmm strange, the stone feels different somehow…as if under the horcrux it has its own purpose and ability, but I can’t really make it out…” Looking closer, she can see a symbol that she recognises etched into the stone. “Where do I know that symbol from? I can swear I’ve seen it somewhere! I just for the life of me can’t remember where…maybe gran will know”.

Placing the ring back in its box and warding it so that not even the Dark Lord could open it, she places it in her trench coat pocket (that she luckily remembered to put on over her nightie before she left). Checking that there is no one walking around the house (been mistress of a house definitely has its perks!) she spins on the spot, reappearing in the entry hall of 12 Grimmuald Place. Making her way to her grandmother’s painting, Em appreciates all the changes that have occurred in the house. Even the background in the Walburga’s portrait has changed and become brighter. “Hello Grandmother, what do you think of your new accommodation?” Em asks.

“Hello Morgana, I see you have been busy… you truly are a force to be reckoned with, the house never felt this powerful in my time. But I’m sure that’s not what you came to me to talk about.” Walburga says, raising her brow.

Acting scandalised, Em say, “Grandmother! Do you really think so little of me? That I would only come and see the only grandmother I have ever met, because I want something from her?!? Shame on you!”. Walburga doesn’t fall for it for a second, she merely just stares down at her newly acquainted granddaughter until Em cracks a smile. “Yes alright, I found something that has a marking on it that I cannot for the life of me remember where I’ve seen it from… I was hoping you might recognise it…?”. Opening the warded box, Em shows her the ring inside.

Looking closely at the ring Walburga immediately recognises the symbol. “How did you come across this ring Morgana?!” she asks sternly.

Knowing that the portrait is loyal to her and can’t speak to anyone about what she says, Em tells her Grandmother about her search for Voldemort’s horcruxes. After filling her in on all the necessary details, Walburga looks sick. “You’re telling me that we supported a man who knowingly and purposefully split his soul multiple times and claimed to be pure?! Hogwash! Every pureblood family knows that both blood and soul need to be pure in order to claim the title of pureblood! And he is nether! Bloody manipulative inbreed snake!”, she seethes. Looking back at the ring she tells Em what she knows of it, “That symbol, in the stone, is generally accepted to be the coat of arms for the Peverell House. However, for those of us that believe the stories and legends, it is the symbol for the Deathly Hallows.”

Confused, Em interrupts her gran, “Wait I don’t understand, you mean the Deathly Hallows like from ‘The Tales of Beedle and Bard’ that mom use to read to me? But that is a children’s story.”

Unimpressed at being interrupted, Walburga continues stiffly, “Yes Morgana! Many stories are born from truths. As I’m sure you know given your heritage…”. Chastised, Em nods for her to continue. “As I was saying, the Hallows are made up of 3 objects; the elder wand, the invisibility coat and the resurrection stone. Each impressive in their own right, but combined they make one the Master of Death. That symbol shows the three objects; the circle represents the stone, the triangle the cloak and the straight line the wand. That ring that you have there has THE stone in it. There is your proof that it is no mere children’s story! You must be careful Morgana! The stone is dangerous for a reason, even to you, it is best to never to use it.”

Taking her warning to heart, Em says goodbye to the portrait and makes her way back to her room. _‘The Master of Death…how can someone possible wish to be a master of death? To control life and death like it is a game is preposterous! Even as immortals, vampires still respect the cycle of life and death. The is a reason why people must die eventually, to prevent death and reverse it would cause the entire being of life to go haywire…there would be no balance in the world. I cannot allow anyone to have all three Hallows, the repercussions would be catastrophic!!! I have no idea who has the wand, but I know where the cloak is…Harry… Why does it always come back to Harry bloody Potter?!?! Maybe I should pay Ollivander a visit when we go get our school supplies…he might know something’_

Crookshanks immediately comes to greet her when she enters the room, almost tripping her in the process. Picking him up and scratching behind his ear, she says “Hey Crooks. I got another one! At the rate I’m collecting these things, I should probably learn how to destroy them sooner than later. I think this calls for a bit of reading about how to cast Fiendfyre”. Leaning closer to him she whispers conspiratorially, “Don’t tell anyone but it appears there is something that even I don’t know”.

Bonking her on the nose with his paw as if to say **I’m a bloody cat, who do you expect me to tell?!** , he jumps out of her arms, sauntering to a rather large and squishy cat bed by the large windows.

Smiling at her companion, Em makes her way to her trunk to put the ring in the hidden compartment and to get a book on dark spells out. After making herself comfortable on the large leather chesterfield couch, she jumps straight to the index, not having enough time to page through the book at her leisure. **Fiendfyre - Page 394**. Turning to the page Em reads the rather short entry.

**Fiendfyre is both an unstable and dangerous spell to use. The flames once cast take on a sentient quality, destroying anything and everything in its path. It is common for the spell to get away from the caster and even turn against them. It takes great power and control to bend it to the caster’s will.**

**The incantation is ‘Tenebris Ignis’. The caster must sweep their wand down in front of them whilst saying the incantation (verbal or non-verbally).**

**Note: Fiendfyre will not work on certain fire related beasts, they tend to be impervious to the flame’s destructive powers. Some such examples are; Dragon, Phoenix, fire dwelling salamander and Ashwinder.**

*Tempus* Seeing that she still has an hour before anyone should be up, and the fact that she can apperate to her room if she needs to return quickly, she decides to go start training now. Apparating to the room, she starts looking around. The room is bare and large, with high ceilings and no windows. There are 2 steel doors leading off of the room. The first opens up to a rather well kitted-out torture chamber, with some interesting blades and tools mounted on the walls. _‘hmmm that miniature guillotine looks rather interesting…I assume that is for a…male’_. The other door leads to what appears to be a rather extensive dungeon with numerous cells, all ranging in size and environment. However all of them have a heavy magical dampening fields around them, whoever is in those cells will not be able to get out, even with a wand! Grand tour over, Em goes back to the main compartment to start her practice.

Seeing as there is no one there, she is able to talk out loud to herself without judgement. “The passage mentioned that dragons fall within the impervious section…I wonder if that would include me as well even in my human form? It would be a big bonus if I don’t have to worry about accidently burning myself to death, even vampires can be killed by Fiendfyre”. Deciding to get the hang of it first, she casts the spell with her wand and verbally, with just a slight downwards flick of her wand. *Tenebris Ignis*. Instantly a stream of flames, the size of a large dog, jumps out from the tip of her wand, ready to attack and destroy. Moving around the room but finding nothing to destroy, they turn on her. Ready to apparate away at any moment, Em holds herself still and tense, she is taking a huge risk, if she is not Fiendfyre-proof then there is a good change that the flames will seriously injure or kill her before she can get away. Staring at the flames, she watches, almost as if in slow motion, as they leap straight for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i decided to end this chapter with a little teeny tiny cliffhanger...Mwahahaha!
> 
> 'Tenebris Ignis' is Latin for Dark Fire (google translate) 
> 
> okay...i probably should mention i took a lot of creative leeway when it comes to the Fiendfyre. I did try to research it, but found it was very lacking in overall information...
> 
> I hope you all liked it!  
> You know the drill - let me hear what you thought!!! THEY MAY TAKE OUR LIVES, BUT THEY WILL NEVER TAKE...OUR COMMENTS!!! Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!! :') 
> 
> xxx Hope


	12. Playing with fyre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to give you guys a long chapter this week, just because why not?!
> 
> So enjoy xxx
> 
> ~ ~ is a flashback.

Focused on the flames, she watches, almost as if in slow motion, how they leap straight for her… and nothing… Not even a scratch. Aside from the sensation of slight heat, similar to when she casts her blue fire balls or breaths fire in her draconic form, nothing else appears to be happening. Moving her hand in the flames, much like one would out of the window of a moving car, Em watches as the fire shifts into a demonic cat-like form. The cat, roughly the size of a panther starts circling around her, almost as if trying to figure out why she is not dead. It’s clear that an uncharred person is not a usual occurrence for Fiendfyre. As it makes its way back in front of her, leaving a trail of flaming paw prints in its wake, it sits and tilts its head in a questioning manner.

Always a sucker when it comes to felines, Em crouches down and scratches the cat behind its ear, finding it surprisingly solid…ish (sort of like a marshmallow or jelly). “Why are you not the cutes kitty!! You’re not so bad, are you!?”. As she speaks the cat closes its eye and leans into her touch purring. As something that is exclusive known and used to destroy and kill, the fyre is not used to being treated in such a manner, no matter what form it takes it has never been treated or spoken to in a friendly manner like Em is doing. Rolling onto its back it presents it tummy to her, practically begging for a tummy scratch. Giving into its request, Em continues to scratch and observe the fyre. Stopping for a moment she asks, “Can you understand me or am I just talking to a manifestation of hell fire?”

The cat realising that it is being addressed, looks up at her with intelligent eyes, that remind Em of the dying embers in a winter fire. Taking its undivided attention as conformation, Em continues. “Do you mind if I give you a name? it feels rather strange to think of you as cat or fyre… how about Flame?”

The sound of a crackling fire-like hiss escapes the cat’s mouth, leaving no confusion about its dislike for the name flame. Chuckling Em says, “Okay that’s a no to Flame…” looking back into the cats ember like eyes she asks “How about Ember?”. Seeming to take a moment to thing about it, the cat then leans forward to rub its head against her hand, signalling its acceptance of the name. 

“Great! Alright Ember let us see if I can summon anymore fyre shall we”. Taking her wand Em cast the spell again, only this time trying it non-verbally. Much like before, the flames pour out of her wand into the room, the only difference being that they are all in varies flame formations. All of the forms are cat-like creatures, ranging from small house cat size to shire horse size. All the felines look around the room for danger, much like Ember did at first, before their eyes fall on Em with Ember sitting next to her. 

Em watches in fascination as Ember stands and stalks over to the assembly of fyre-felines, leaving a flaming trail as she walks. Staring each of the cats down, Ember starts to hiss and meow, sounding much like the crackling flames of a hungry bonfire. The other felines seem to be confused and angered at first, hissing and showing off fyre-dripping fangs. However it doesn’t last long as Ember soon starts to grow in size, towering over them and letting out a roar that leaves no room for confusion about who is in charge. Seeing that they are settle, Ember returns to her original panther-like size and starts walking back to Em with a lazy swish of her tail and a cocky grin on her demonic-feline face.

Crouching down to scratch her ears, Em says “I have no idea what just happened but I’m guessing I should thank you.” Looking out at the other varying cats, Em starts walking towards them, scratching a head here or a spine there as she makes her way around them. It’s clear that they are just as foreign to the concept of affection as Ember was. “Okay my fiendy-felines, I’m assuming that you lot are going to be showing up whenever I summon Fiendfyre.” Seeing Ember give a small nod of her head, Em continues. “So with that being said I figure we start with some ground rules. Now seeing as there has never been any record of…well this… all of you, I think we should start with – if I summon you the first thing you must do is wait for my instructions! Do. Not. Just attack and destroy!”. Some feline grumbles are heard throughout the room but a deadly hiss from Ember shuts them all up quickly. Clearing her throat Em continues, “Like I was saying… I might on occasion simple summon you to intimidate someone or to attack someone or something specifically. It is imperative that you do  exactly as I say. I will not be happy if someone I care about is harmed!”. Although her words are said quietly, all the fyre-felines heard the underlying threat and felt the temperature of the room drop. Realising that their new mistress is not one to mess with, all the flaming cats silently agree never to anger her… after all, if they behave then hopefully she will treat them with lots of souls to burn and devour! Yummy!!

“Now to check if you have been listening were going to try a little experiment, I’m going to send you all back and them I’m going to summon you again. Well see if you were able to listen to my instructions…”

*Finite Tenebris Ignis* Em watches as all the fyre-cats disappear, leaving her all along in the room. Getting to work, she transforms some of her strands of hair into rats and enlarges them using *Engorgio*. Placing the canine size vermin in the corners of the room with sticking charms, Em gets ready to summon the Fiendfyre again.  _ ‘Ok let’s try this without a wand and voice shall we. * Tenebris Ignis *’ _ ….and nothing. After attempting it 4 times Em breaths out in frustration and says the spell out loud.

*Tenebris Ignis*.  **Whoosh** ,  **spark** ,  **hiss, flames.**

Resigning herself to the fact that she will have to work on her combined non-verbal and wandless casting when it comes to fiendfyre, Em watches as the fyre-cats all once again appear. Their attention is immediately focused on the four rats that, having sensed danger, are squeaking and thrashing around like crazy trying to get away. The fyre-cats, driven by bloodlust and the thrill of the kill start to take a step forwards before they remember themselves and forces their gazes away from the delectable pray and onto their Mistress. Em, impressed at their control scratches the closest one behind the ear, a large chimera, before addressing them. “Well done my loves! I’m very proud of you. But now the next part – self-restraint. You three at the front may have the rat in the right-hand corner only. The rest of you are to remain where you are until I tell you to move”. The 3 fyre-cats don’t need to be told twice, they all charge for the large rat, within seconds there is nothing left but a chard corpse. One of the remaining cats, a sabretooth tiger by the looks of it, got so drawn into the thrill of what the other 3 were doing that it was about to attack on of the still live rats. However before Em could reprimand it, Ember grabbed it by the jugular and pinned it down, growling at it in warning.

Impressed with their restraint and realising that people in the house are now awake, Em allows the rest to go after the 3 remaining rats before sending them all back.

\----------------------------

Jumping in the shower Em makes sure to remove the scent of burnt rat from her body and hair, it won’t do for anyone to question what she has been up to. As she finishes drying off she feels, or rather the house tells her, people entering through the floo system. “Ugh what is Dumblefuck doing here so bloody early in the morning?!”. Taking a deep breath as to prepare herself for his ideocracy, Em gets dressed in her favourite “Hermione” clothes; a pair of fitted blue jeans and a forest green t-shirt. She decides to head straight to the kitchen where it seems the Pigeons have started gathering for breakfast. Making her way into the newly enlarged and updated kitchen, Em sits down besides Professor McGonagall, who instantly takes her hand and bombards her with questions.

“My dear, how are you feeling? Are you okay? I heard what happened to you, I’m so sorry I wasn’t here to help you! I must say, you look much better than I thought you would.” 

Laughing at the amount of questions spewing out of her favourite teacher, Em shocks the woman by enveloping her in a hug. Although everyone knows Minerva has a soft spot for Em and sees her as a daughter, she has always been a strict woman who never shows her affection so blatantly. Em has always looked up to Minerva, often impressed at her ability and ferocity when standing up to old Dumbles. Em initially thought that Minerva hung on Dumbledore’s every word and worshipped the ground he walked on. However that opinion quickly changed one night in her 3 rd year when she was walking around the castle in her Animagus form and came across the two of them. 

~ Em had only recently found her Animagus form, both Luna and Draco joined her in finding their forms, hers however is the only one that is nocturnal. It was quite an exciting experience, Luna had been the first to shift, followed by Draco. It took Em, much to her frustration, 9 days longer to make her first shift. Having thought that because she has a draconic form the shift would be easy for her, she was rather disappointed to find it took her so long. She was rather disappointed with her form at first, she only warmed up to it when Luna told her - “Em you are already a dangerous vampire and a huge dragon, it’s only natural for you to have a cute fluffy side as well. And did you know that the females of your species are called vixen? I think that suits you rather well”. Naturally Draco had loved it and thought it was hilarious and insisted on naming her Animagus form  Vixen . Luna, ecstatic at being a mythical jackalope, was dubbed  Cottontail and Draco was named  Scales after his Komodo dragon form. They had Em rolling on the ground laughing the first time she saw the large Komodo dragon walking around with an antlered hare sitting regally on its back. 

Making her way along the abandoned corridors, Em listens for any vermin or insects to eat. The sun had set hours ago, which is why she was rather surprised to hear voices coming from the corridor further down. Most would probably not have heard anything but thanks to her rather large and sensitive ears, she is able to pick up even the most minute sounds. Lowering herself to the ground she creeps over to the corner, making sure to stay in the shadows. 

“Albus this is ridiculous! It’s bad enough that you allow dementors to roam freely around the castle, and now you are not even allowing your professors to do as they please in their free bloody time! We. Have. A. life. Too. Albus!” Minerva seethes at him. 

“Minerva!” Dumbledore warns.

“No! no, this is enough! I have given enough to this school! I mean I don’t even recognise myself when I look in the mirror anymore! I’m in my 50’s for crying out loud but I look more like I’m in my bloody 80’s! if I didn’t know any better I would say I am wearing glamours! And I haven’t been out of this castle for as long as I can remember and then I get asked out on a date and what happens? You fucking forbid me from leaving the ruddy castle!!!”, as she speaks her words get louder and shriller, making Em cringe from the volume.

The dotting old grandfatherly figure is gone, no more twinkling eyes, no more silly sweets. Before Minerva is able to react he points his wand at her and says *Obliviate*, removing the memories of their conversation from her mind. Pointing his wand at her ring he murmurs a spell Em does not recognise, causing the ring to glow an ominous shade of red and her eyes to take on a dull life-less shade, much like the effects of the imperious curse. Speaking in a clear, angered voice he tells her, “You will not question me. You will not go on any dates! If you will not have me then you shall have no one! When you look at yourself in the mirror you will see an old woman who has no prospects and has age prematurely! You will not question your looks! And you will not question my authority in front of the rest the staff!”.

After his little speech the ring stops glowing and Minerva’s eyes go back to their normal colour and vibrancy. “Oh Albus, I didn’t see you there!”, looking around she says “Why am I here in the middle of the night? Agh my head feels funny”.

Putting his hand on her shoulder in a caring manner, caring grandfather back in place, he says “Minnie my dear, I have no idea. I was just taking a midnight stroll through the castle when I ran into you now. If you are not feeling well then you should go check in with Poppy. You could be coming down with something!”

Shaking her head as if to clear it, Minerva says “No, no I’m alright. Nothing a good night’s rest won’t fix. I should be going. Good night Albus”. With that she turns and walks away, not seeing the evil grin spread across the so-called Leader-of-the-light’s face. ~

Naturally after that night Em realised that not all is as it seems when it comes to the Transfiguration’s teacher and the headmaster. 

Coming back to the present, Em gives Minerva another squeeze before letting her go and saying, “don’t worry, there was nothing you could have done. I’m fine, really. In fact I’m perfect! I haven’t felt this relaxed in years. As to why I’m looking so good…well I guess the potion Professor Snape gave me really helped, and of course I’ve slept like a log. And like my mom always says - there is nothing that a good night rest can’t heal.” Em didn’t miss how Dumbledore’s eyes were watching them very closely,  _ ‘nosey old fuck!’ _

Smiling at her young cub, Minerva pats her hand and says, “Well you mom sounds like a wise woman. I’m glad to see you are alright my dear, very glad! Please try to be more careful in the future.”

Before anything could be said further, the Weasley brood come stomping into the kitchen, being lead by Ron’s grumbling stomach. “Oi! ‘Mione what the hell are you wearing Slytherin colours for?! Since when are you a ruddy snake lover?!?!” Ron fumes when he sees her green top.

Not at all impressed with his childish outburst, Em glares at him from her seated position and says in a deceivingly calm tone. “Are you telling me, Ronald Billius Weasley, all thing green are automatically Slytherin?”

Harry, seeing the look in her eyes, tries to get his best mate to back down. But Ron, as per usual, is oblivious to the fact and shrugs him of before digging the hole deeper for himself. “Yes! Only pathetic, traitorous, snake lovers wear green!” 

All eyes are on Em as she tilts to her head to the side as if in thought. “Yes, of course you are right Ronald, how silly of me! If something is green then it is naturally Slytherin”. Hearing this Ron crosses his arms and starts smiling cockily thinking that he got one over on the know-it-all. However his smug look doesn’t last long as she continues, “I mean everyone know that grass is Slytherin and the leaves on trees are Slytherin, Oh and don’t forget Professor McGonagall!! She the most bloody famous Slytherin there is! I mean she would have to be with the amount of green she wears. I mean why else would she wear green??? It’s not as if her family tartan is green, that would be ridiculous!!! No Ron, you are 100% correct! The only reason ANYONE could possible wear green is because they want to show their undying love for a school house that they are part of for exactly 7 years of their entire lives. Well done Ron you’ve solved the greatest mystery of our time!”

Watching his face turn read from embarrassment and anger, Em says. “Really Ron, grow up! I’m wearing a green top, so what? It was a birthday gift from my parents last year, and I happen to quite like it. And if you have a problem with it then you can bloody well keep it to yourself!”.

“Wha-!? Why you bloody bit-” Ron splutters, but is interrupted by the twins hitting him over the head whilst taking their places at the table. “Sit down Ronnikins before you hurt yourself”, they tell him.

Everyone is looking between Hermione and Ron with expressions ranging from anger (Harry, Ron, Ginny and Molly), to shock (all the other order members), to pride (Minerva). Before anyone can say anything, or Ron can explode, Sirius walks into the kitchen. “Oi what’s with all the faces? What did I miss?”. Spotting Em, he sneers “Headmaster there is something I think everyone in this room would be very interested in hearing!”

Keep his gaze fixed on Em (who simply raises her brow in challenge) he says loudly, “Who let the dogs out?! Who! Who! Who! Who! Wh-”. Putting his hand in front of his mouth, he stares open jawed at the rest of the room, who are also looking at him with wide eyes.

Looking strangely at the mutt, Dumbledore says, “Umm, well yes. Most intriguing Sirius. Now how about we get back to busi-” 

“NO! No! You must listen to me! You have to know, she’s - A barbie girl, in a barbie worlddd. Life is plastic, it’s fantasticccc. You can brush my hair, undress me anywhereeee. Imagination, life is your creation!”. As he is singing his clothes start to change, his pants are replaced with a short demin skirt and his shirt with a bright bubble-gum pink boob-tube. His hair and beard also turns a shocking shade of platinum blonde. 

Laughter bursts out throughout the room, as everyone doubles over at the sight of him, the more he tries to explain and talk the more they laugh at the nonsense coming out of his mouth. The only thing that sobers them is the deep resonating voice originating from man standing in the kitchen doorway.

“Updated your wardrobe have we mutt?! I word to the wise – you really don’t have the legs to pull off a mini-skirt”.

“Snape! Why you son of a bi- mhmhmgh hmgh ghgmhmg mghmg hgmh. Owww!!!!”. Everyone stood flabbergasted as they watched Sirius’ tongue grow larger and longer until it was hanging out of his mouth, causing him to bite his now floppy, chin length tongue. “hgmgh mhgmh mhgmhghm!!!!!!” he starts screaming around his tongue as he tries to shove it back into his mouth to no avail.

Naturally assuming that Snape is the root of all evil and so naturally caused this to happen, Harry and Ron point their wands at him, demanding to have him reverse what ever it is he has done.

Dotting old grandfather to the rescue, “Now, now my boys. I’m sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation to all of this. Severus only just got here, I’m sure you quite agree what he wouldn’t do something like this in front of a whole group of people. Now why don’t I put Sirius back to his normal state and then we can continue with our morning huh?”. Seeing them lower their wands, although not before sending a stink eye to Snape, Albus draws his wand to start reversing whatever is affecting Sirius. However after 5 minutes and numerous spells, neither his clothes nor his tongue have gone back to their original state, in fact his tongue has actually extended all the way down to his collar bone. Taking a step back, Albus shakes his head, “I’m sorry Sirius my boy, I can’t seem undo whatever has happened to you. We shall just have to wait and hope that you naturally turn back after a while. For now though I am afraid you will not be able to take part in our meetings. I’m sure you understand.” Patting him on the head, Albus pushes him out the door telling him to return to his room like an errant child.

Turning back to the room Dumbledore says, “Well that’s one way to start a morning. Now if you don’t mind let’s get back to business!”

Everyone, to distracted by the activities of the past few hours, make no argument and quietly sit down at the table. No one noticing the small smirk playing on a certain curly haired witches face, no one except a dark wizard that is.

Once everyone is seated Dumbledore starts to speak. “Now there aer a few things that need to be done today, first of all, Harry I shall be accompanying you from here in 1 hour for your trial in front of the Wizengamot. Secondly I have everyone’s list of what supplies they will need for the coming school year. After we get back from the trail, everyone can go to Diagon Alley, with escorts of course! And lastly, Miss Granger, a letter came for you from Gringotts. It’s appears to be important, they request your presence immediately.” 

Taking the letter from him, Em notices how it has already been opened by a certain headmaster.  _ ‘nosey, good for nothing, goat fucking arsehole!’ _

Having given her the letter he continues, “So with that being said you shall be escorted to the bank as soon as you are done with your breakfast and as you are already there you can do your shopping when you are done at Gringotts.”

“Yes sir. Umm sir, may I ask, who will be accompanying me?” Em asks.

Twinkling eyes sweep over the room, before stopping on Severus. “I believe Professor Snape has some free time this morning. I’m sure he would be more than happy to go with you”.

“Albus! I have enough to do! I will not be sent as some babysitter to watch over a girl whilst she shops! Get. Someone. Else!” Severus grits out between clenched teeth.

Eyes twinkling even brighter, Dumbledore uses a silent *Legilimens* to dive into his mind. Speaking directly to Severus he says, “Severus I want you to watch the girl. She is acting a bit more lively than normal, I need you to observe her, see if you can figure out what has gotten into her. I cannot have her thinking for herself Severus! She needs to be weak and follow orders without question. She can’t be allowed to think she can separate herself from harry and Ronald Weasley! …And I don’t like this whole Gringotts situation. What would the goblins want with a nobody muggle-born witch? Keep an eye on her in their Severus. I want you to report back to me about what they wanted from her.” Seeing that Severus is about to fight against his orders, he says, “this is not a request Severus! You made an unbreakable vow to me when Lily Potter died! You will do anything I ask of you!”

Clenching his jaws, Severus lets out a deep breath. “Of course Headmaster.” Having gotten what he wanted, Dumbledore retracts from his mind, no one the wiser to what just happened…or so they thought. 

“Now, now Severus, weren’t you saying you need to visit the apocrathy? I’m sure Miss Granger won’t mind having to wait a bit longer for you to place your order”. Getting a reluctant nod from the dark man, Dumbledore smiles jovially. Clapping his hands he says, “Great let us eat before the food gets cold. It looks delicious like always Molly.” Causing her to blush at the compliment.

\------SS------

Knowing that he can’t go against a direct order from his leader-of-the-light Master, Severus sits back in his chair. Arms crossed and hair blocking his face from any of the room’s occupants, he stealthily looks around the room before his eyes land on the Gryffindor golden girl.  _ ‘how in the hell does she look like that?! She should look like shit, she shouldn’t even be able to get up so soon, let alone go bloody shopping…’ _

Deciding to find out he leans towards her and asks, “Miss Granger, how is it that you look so well rested and…normal… after you were almost  dead last night?”. He had to talk over Minerva, who was seated between them, which naturally meant the older woman heard what he said.

Gasping Minerva turns to her cub completely ignoring Severus, in favour of saying, “you never told me it was that bad! Are you really alright my dear? Do you not need to return to bed for a bit longer? I’m sure the goblins would understand”. As she is talking she turns Granger’s face as if looking for injuries.

Smiling gently, the girl says to her “I’m fine Professor, really. I promise that if I am at all feeling at all unwell then I would return to my room”. Turning her gaze to Severus she say, “I have always been a fast healer Sir, and the potion that you gave me really helped! I feel like a million bucks!”

_ ‘The chit is lying! There is no way that a simple bloody replenisher potion could heal her this fast…she’s hiding something…the question is what. Maybe I could use this time that the old fool is forcing me to spend with her to try to figure out the mystery of Gryffindor’s know-it-all for myself. I’ve always enjoyed a good puzzle’. _ In a tone that leaves no doubt about him believing her, he says, “Yes, it’s amazing how strong a  blood replenisher potion can be, isn’t it Miss Granger…”

Getting nothing but an innocent smile from the chit, Severus sits back, waiting for her to finish eating her breakfast of …  _ ‘I would not have pegged the girl for such a heavy protein eater! Eggs, bacon, sausage? Bloody hell she even has a piece of steak! Where does she put it all?!?!?’.  _ Thinking back to when he arrived earlier, Severus has to stop a smile from forming at the thought of the mutt dressed up like a cheap blond floozie.  _ ‘ah fuck that was hilarious! I am not going to be forgetting that anytime soon! And then when his tongue started to grow! Ha! Comedy gold! …I wonder if it was the work of the Weasley twins? I somehow doubt it though, not that they are not capable of doing it, but they have never been able to do something that Albus cannot undo…what- or who-ever did that to him was a lot more powerful than the twins…and what was with that look the mutt was giving Granger before I came in? he’s definitely changed his tune when it comes to her, gone or the lustful stares. Now he looks at her with…loathing? What the hell happened?! …Granger wasn’t the one to do that to him right…? No man! Of course not, what the hell am I thinking!?! That magic is to advanced for the chit, even a know-it-all like her. It must have been someone else’. _

Once she (amazingly) cleared her plate, Severus got up from his chair, sweeping out of the room like a spectre in the night. Knowing instinctually that she would be following him, he only turned to look at her once he got to the front door. “Alright Granger let’s get this done as quick and un…painfully as possible. We are going to get all the …shopping done first before we are bombarded by enthusiastic parents and shoppers later in the morning. After that we can go to the bank”, he orders her. Severus is surprised when the girl simply nods at him, not fighting about being ordered about or arguing about doing it her way.  _ ‘Strange…Perhaps she is out of sorts from the night before?’ _

Walking outside he takes her arm and apparates them to a side alley just off Diagon Alley. Brushing his cloak off he is surprised to see the girl doing the same and not feeling queasy or ill after apparating like most first timer do…  _ ‘hmm another clue to this strange puzzle’. _

Clothes back in order they continue into the still quiet morning street to do their shopping. They only have to go to a few shops and Miss Granger, picking up on his dislike for shops, hurries through each one. That is all except the book shop.  _ ‘Has the chit not got enough bloody books? I’m sure she has a larger collection than I do. And seeing as how I’m practically a bibliophile that saying something!’ _

The last shop they need to go to before the bank is the apocrathy. Stalking to the counter, Severus places the usual order for Hogwarts, plus some other ingredients that he thinks he may need for making potions for the infirmary. Orders placed, they start make their way to the Bank. Up until this point nothing unusual had happened, Granger acted just like she always does, perhaps a bit quiet, but not so much that it send off alarm bells. However walking into the bank Severus immediately knew that there was something going on! A goblin saw them enter the building and came rushing towards them.

Flicking its eyes to Severus and then back to the girl it says, “Miss Granger, I am so glad to see that you got our letter. I trust you are doing well. I see you brought a … visitor with you”. Bowing its head to Severus, “Master Snape”. 

Nodding back, Severus watches as she says, “@*$#@ Griphook, it nice to see you again. Professor Snape here was just escorting me on my shopping trip, the Headmaster doesn’t feel that it is safe for one such as myself to be wondering about unaccompanied”. The grin her and the goblin exchange, leaves Severus feeling like he just missed something.  _ ‘Since when is Granger so friendly with the goblins? And what the heck did she say when she started speaking??? How the hell does she know gobbledegook?!’ _

Nodding as if she made perfect sense, the goblin (Griphook) addresses Severus. “I am afraid you will have to wait here Master Snape. We may be a while, you are welcome to make yourself comfortable in the waiting section over there”, he says pointing to the chairs next to door that he and Granger starts moving towards. Watching them walk through the door, Severus sees that it leads to a hallway with many doors leading off of it. Not wanting to sit just yet he decides to lean against the wall in full Snape leave-me-the-fuck-alone mode and watch the people going in and out of the bank.  _ ‘Fuck this is bloody irritating! I could be doing so much more than standing here waiting for Granger to finish whatever it is she is doing. And what was with that smile that those two exchanged?! Damn! A goblin smiling is not a friendly picture! I wonder how a muggle-born can get along so well with a gobl-’ _

Severus is pulled from his mussing when the door next to him opens and out comes the goblin king, Ragnok, in all his glory, followed by the most beautiful woman Severus has ever seen. Tall and curvaceous in all the right areas, a perfect hourglass shape! Her ebony hair falls in graceful curls down her back, bouncing as she walks _. ‘Get yourself together man! You’d swear you’ve never seen a pretty woman, and in any case she’s too young for you! She can’t be older than 23, you old leech!’ _ . As much as Severus berates himself, he can’t stop looking at her, the way she glides when she walks, the way her robes cling to her curves. Her Perfect d-cup breasts. Looking up from her bosom he is confronted with the most piercing purple eyes he has ever seen, and they are staring straight at him. Trying to stop his cheeks from colouring at being caught ogling her, Severus clears his throat, unfortunately catching the attention of King Ragnok. 

“Ah, My Lady this is Master Severus Snape, the potions teacher at Hogwarts. May I introduce you to-”, seeming not sure what to address her as he stops and looks at her.

Smirking at Severus, she allows her eyes to travel along his body, much like his had moments ago, before meeting his eyes again, smiling like the cat that got the canary, she extends her hand to him. “It is a pleasure to meet you…Severus”.  _ ‘Holy shit! Did she just check me out?!’.  _ “I am Morgana. The new…dragon trainer for Gringotts”.

Severus feels his knees go weak when he hears the sinful way she says his name. Taking her hand, he is surprised to feel light calluses on her fingers, they wouldn’t be detectible to most, but having to rely on his hands as much as he does with potions, to him they are unmissable. Leaning forward he places a kiss on her hand, “the pleasure is all mine, Morgana”. He doesn’t miss how she shivers slightly when he says her name.  _ ‘…interesting, maybe it is not a one-sided attraction… Ugh who are you kidding! Why would she be interested in a mid-30’s potions teacher?!?!’ _

He shakes off his reverie just in time to hear King Ragnok say, “My lady, we really should be going”, before he turns and starts walking to the back section of the bank. 

Smiling at Severus she says, “Duty calls I’m afraid. I am sure we will see each other again very soon Severus”. Leaning forward she kisses him on the cheek, as she pulls away she whispers in his ear, “Don’t let those old fools get you down! You won’t have Masters to order you around for much longer”. And with that she was gone.

Blinking a few times as to clear his head, Severus sits down on the chair to think about what just happened.  _ ‘fuck…she knows me! How in merlin’s name does she know that both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore are my masters? And that I’m both their unwilling servants?! And what did she mean see each other again soon??? Where the hell am I going to see her! I highly doubt see is going to just randomly appear at Hogwarts…’  _ Touching his cheek, he remembers the feel of her soft, warm plump lip against his skin, the smell of her when she whispered in his ear.  _ ‘There was something familiar about her scent, almost like I’ve smelt it somewhere before…but where!? I would definitely have remembered her face if I had seen it before’ _ . Clenching his hand he remembers the feel of her disillusioned rings, much like he had felt on Granger the night before.  _ ‘What is with witches and hiding their rings? What is so special about jewellery that they need to keep it hidden?!... A Dragon trainer … well she definitely has a dangerous you-can’t-touch-me-even-if-you-tried feel about her, those knives sticking out of her boots attest to that fact. But a simple dragon trainer doesn’t fit with her whole look and aroura…her magic was strong, practically humming in the air around her. He knows what dark magic feels like and from the feel of her, she is no stranger to magic, both light and dark. I think there is a lot more to Lady Morgana than meets the eye!’ _

  
Committing her scent of rose water and something sharp and…metallic? to memory, Severus all of a sudden sits up straight (well straighter). ‘ _ Isn’t one of the Weasley spawn the Gringotts dragon supplier and trainer? Oh shit, Molly is going to blow a fuse when she finds out one of her brood lost their job…well that should be entertaining to watch at the very least, after I apply a small *Muffliato* of course’. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That was a lot!!!
> 
> So what do you think Em’s animagus form is?
> 
> Yes I know Dumbles is originally gay in canon, but I figured he could be bi in my story… ok so my plot idea thingamajig is – he asked Minerva out when she first started teaching there but she refused him. Naturally he doesn’t take well to being told no, so he put glamours on her to make her look old and unattractive and a ring he can use to control her… so ja, any way you slice it he is an arsehole!
> 
> From what I can find Minerva is actually in her mid to late 50's when Harry and them attend hogwarts, and for a witch with a longer life span I'm guessing she would still look really good for her age. So if you struggling to picture Minerva as younger than look at pics of Michelle Pfeiffer now... She's more or less the correct age, and she still looks good... So ja... In my mind she looks like Michelle Pfeiffer (without glamours) and like Dame Maggie Smith (with Dumblefucks glamours) 
> 
> What did you think of Sirius’ punishments when he tries to speak about what happened in Em’s room??? Magic is keeping him on a tight leash…hehe
> 
> As always, let me know what you thought 
> 
> Xxx hope ❤️🖤


	13. Someone's keeping secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all my amazing muggles!!!
> 
> It's Thursday! Time for another chapter
> 
> Ok so we are still with Sev for this one. We'll be back with Em in the next chapter. 
> 
> Not JK Rowling, not beta'd etc etc

Severus had been waiting 1 hour and 26 minutes (he timed it) before Granger finally decided to reappeared. To the outside world he looked as emotionless as always, but below the mask he was furious.  _ ‘What the fuck took the chit so long?! Her and Dumbledore have forced me to waste my entire fucking morning waiting for her to do Merlin only knows what, whilst I had to sit here and wait like a fucking moron!!!’. _ Rising from the chair like a billowing cloud of smoke, Severus approaches her. “I’m so glad you managed to… eventually… grace me with your presence Miss Granger”, he sneers. 

The chit has the audacity to look him straight in the eye and say in surprised voice, “Oh I’m sorry, did we take long? I didn’t realise … time flies so fast when one having fun”. Not even allowing him to say something scathing, she turns her back on him and smiles at Griphook. “Thank you for your time @*$#@ Griphook, I looking forward to reading your reports soon”, she says bowing her head slightly to him.

Giving a tilt of his head in return Griphook says, “Miss Granger, you are welcome, I shall send what we spoke of a week from today”. Addressing Severus he says, “Thank you for taking your time out to bring our client here, Master Snape.”

Having never been thanked by a goblin for something, all Severus can manage is to give a slight nod of his head.  _ ‘what the hell has the girl got on the goblins to make them this friendly??? And what the hell took them so long?! A muggle-born can’t have so many financial issues that takes a ruddy hour and a half to finish!’ _

Goodbye’s said, they make their way out of the bank and towards the apparition point in the Alley they arrived in. Rounding the corner, Severus suddenly turns on Granger, “Why, Miss Granger, did you take so long in the bank?! You made me waste my  entire morning waiting for you and I think I bloody well deserve to know why!”. Severus would never admit it but his anger is not entirely aimed at Granger, but also himself. The entire time he was waiting, he kept hoping to see Morgana again, every heeled footstep, every swish of a robe had him looking for her… he was acting like a bloody dunderhead.

Severus starts to feel slightly uncomfortable as the girl stares up at him, not saying a word, just looking at the details of his face, he can almost see the wheels turning behind her eyes. Not comfortable being scrutinised, he stands at his full height and sneers at the girl, “I. Am. Waiting. Granger!!”

Blushing slightly, she drops her gaze for a few moments. After clearing her throat, she looks back up at him, “Professor, I really am sorry it took so long. Both I and the goblins genuinely thought it would be much quicker, but there were some slight…hiccups I’m afraid. So I apologise for wasting so much of your time. As to what I was doing … I’m afraid I can’t tell you that…yet.” 

Severus can see the truth of her apology in her eyes, but he is not happy with her reason for being there, or lack thereof. Looking down his nose at her, he says in a condescending tone, “Can’t tell me?! Ha please, since when can the goody-two-shoes Gryffindor princess keep secrets? You bloody lions are always doing something you shouldn’t and thinking that your activities are invisible to every other person just because of your house”, Leaning towards her he says silkily, “Someone would think you are…up to something”. 

The anger in her voice causes Severus to take a step back and look at her, “Oh yes I forgot, I’m Hermione Granger - boring, frumpy, Gryffindor bookworm, who can’t keep a secret to save her life! An opinion based purely on the fact that a ruddy  HAT placed me in Gryffindor when I was  12 years old ! We are not defined by the house we are put in, me being in Gryffindor does not mean I cannot be smart, objective, caring, loyal, manipulative or deceitful”. Looking away she takes a deep breath, when she turns back to him, she says with a slight smile, “I can assure you Professor, if things were different, I would not have been in Gryffindor…but alas, somethings cannot be changed”. Sighing she says, “I really am sorry, but I will not tell you what you want to know. However, when he (Dumbledore’s name is left unsaid) asks why the goblins wanted to see me you can tell him that my parent are having financial troubles and as a result I owe the goblins money. Today’s meeting was about working out how I am going to pay them back. That should satisfy his curiosity”.

Not denying the fact that Dumbledore will ask about today’s trip, Severus asks in a bored tone, “And what, pray tell, makes you think I will lie for you hmm? Why should I not tell him exactly what happened…?”

Smiling up at him, she says simply, “It’s your choice, you can choose to tell him anything you wish. Enough people demand and expect things of you, this decision is yours and yours alone.” With that she steps forward and takes his arm “Lets go to Grimmuald Place, I’m sure you sick of my insufferable company by now”.

Feeling unbalanced, Severus nods his head stiffly before apparating them away. Not even turning to check if she is in the house yet or to say goodbye, he turns on the spot, appearing in his run-down, shit-hole family home. Going over to the mantle he pours himself a large tumbler of Firewhiskey. Taking it to the armchair, he sits down and takes a large swig of it, relaxing into the familiar burn. Still feeling a bit of pain from the other night, he summons a pain relief vial from the bathroom and gulps it down as soon as it lands in his hand. Reclining back in the chair, he thinks about what happened in the Alley way.

He had been shocked, for the first time in his life a student had left him speechless. He has seen her get mad at her friends and lecture them, but he has never been at the receiving end. He has never seen how her eyes light up in anger and how her hair starts to move, as if blown by an invisible wind. She is by no means a looker in comparison to Morgana, but the spark that she gets when enraged makes her attractive in her own right. As much as he hates to think of a student in such a manner, with no one here besides Onyx (his crow familiar) to judge him, he can relax and think what he pleases about whomever he pleases!

The girl is quite impressive in the way she can reign in her anger, one moment it looked like she wanted to rip someone’s arm off and the next she was calm and smiling… it seems she has a much stronger grip on her emotions than she lets across. 

And has she always been so perceptive? How has he never noticed?! His choice…when was the last time someone allowed  him to decide and not dictate to him what he must do or say? If he were to be honest with himself – Never… His father, Dumbledore, the Dark Lord, none of them have ever given him a choice…it has always been an order, a command to someone they see as expendable in their eyes. 

Feeling rather depressed at his train of thoughts, Severus summons the decanter and refills his glass. Taking a deep sip he pushes all thoughts of his past, Masters and what Hermione Granger is up to, to the back of his mind, choosing rather to remember his encounter with Morgana. 

Tired from the combination of alcohol and stress of being a spy, Severus falls into a light slumber, dreaming of a blurred face and the scent of rose water and iron. The only thing that he can see clearly are the passionate brown eyes and untameable curls that move like Medusa’s snakes. As he tries to focuses on the face and who it belongs to, the features start to shift. The eyes widen slightly, turning a vibrant shade of purple and the hair darkens, unravelling into waves. Although the faces change, the scent lingers on…

“Severus!”

Severus has his wand pointed at the intruder instantly but lowers it once he sees that it is Dumbledore. Trying to calm his beating heart, Severus raises his brow at the headmaster. “And to what do I owe this visit, Albus?”. Dream forgotten, he focus all his attention on the man in front of him.

Clearly not in the mood for games, Dumbledore huff before saying, “Well? Did you find out what is going on with the girl? What did the goblins want with her?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da
> 
> Thought I'd give you guys just a little chapter to see what see is thinking
> 
> ... Is it just me or has this week gone by really fast? 
> 
> Don't forget to comment, kudo, subscribe ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Stay safe and healthy! How to avoid getting Corona - stay in bed and read fan fiction! ;)
> 
> xxx Hope


	14. twinkling eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!!!!! 
> 
> So late Thursday evening still counts as Thursday right...? sorry about the slight delaying on posting guys. but here it is! i wanted it to be a bit longer but i'm afraid i ran out of time, sorry, well just have to wait until next chapter for them to go to Hogwarts!
> 
> please let me know if there are any mistake, i didn't get time to check it
> 
> Enjoy <3

Wishing he had time to sober up before he had to deal with Dumblefuck, Severus does the next best thing – making sure his occluding shield are fully up. Shields in place, he makes a decision he hopes will not bite him in the arse later, “I’m afraid there’s not much to tell Albus…she seemed to be her usual annoying self to me.” says in a uninterested tone.

“Dammit Severus! What about the bank? What in the world did the goblins want with her?!?”

Flick some imaginary flint off his pants, Severus says, “It seems that your Gryffindor Princesses parents are experiencing some…financial problems. I was not privy to the details but from what I could gather, the chit owes the goblins money and today was about discussing how she will be settling her debt with them. And before you ask – no I don’t know what deal they made but knowing the goblins it will probably be something rather…degrading and time consuming”.

Severus watches as Dumbledore starts stroking his beard and smiling, his smile is not dis-similar to his other Master’s. “Hmm how very interesting… That would explain the girls strange behaviour lately, being indebted to goblins would make anyone uncomfortable. I should talk to her, offer her some assistance, after all if the girl feels indebted to me then she be so much more useful. All for the sake of the Greater Good of course”.

Lost in his own world, Dumbledore starts making his way to the door, not even bothering to say anything else to Severus. Just as he is about to walk out the door he stops and says over his shoulder, “I expect you back at the castle tonight. There are preparations that need to be made for the arrival of the students tomorrow evening”. And with that he is gone, leaving Severus to the rest of his afternoon before he has to head back to Hogwarts, for another year of balancing megalomaniac Dark Lord’s, dunderhead children and irritating ministry pink toads.

\------ HG ------

_‘Merlin’s saggy balls! That took a lot bloody longer than I thought it would!’._ Flopping ungracefully onto her bed, Em pulls out the cup from her pocket. Looking at the rather unexceptional cup Em thinks back to this morning.

~ Em had noticed how Severus only agreed to chaperon her after a rather intense pause, at least from her perspective, where neither the brooding man nor the Headmaster broke eye contact. From his expression Em figured that the Old coot was telling Severus to keep an eye on her and find out about the goblins…

She found it rather sweet how Minerva was worrying over her so much, if anything this morning showed Em that it should not be too difficult to get Minerva on her side, when the time comes that is.

After a rather hearty, meaty breakfast, the activities of last night giving her a rather ravenous appetite, she followed Severus out of the door and apparated with him. Thankfully they were early enough to avoid crowds of people and wanting to keep it that way, she agreed with idea to shop first and then go to the bank. The shopping went rather quickly, she didn’t need a hell of a lot pf things and those that she did need were easy to get without much hassle…the only thing that took time was when she got distracted in the book shop, but hey she really is a bookworm what does anyone expect when she is surrounded by hundreds of books?!

The morning at the bank had been a rather interesting experience, she had seen Severus watching her closely and knew he was trying to figure out why they were there. She had to keep from grinning like a maniac when he say how she interacted with Griphook, hehe. After leaving him to wait by the chairs she followed Griphook to a large office, big enough to hold a sizable conference, where King Ragnok was writing something down. After greeting each other and showing Ragnok the parchment that proves that there is a horcrux in Bellatrix’s vault, they had started to go the goblin elevator when Em got rather fun idea. She had been dying to meet Severus in her true form, to see how and if he react to her … and this gave her the perfect opportunity!

“Ragnok? Would you mind if we went the normal way…there is someone I would quite like to see” she says whilst removing her glamour ring.

Smiling like he can read her mind he agrees before escorting her back through the hallway to the waiting area where Severus was. Severus was clearly aware of his surrounding, but deep in thought, which was broken when Ragnok opened the door. His face gave nothing away, but the way his breath caught in his throat when he saw her and the way his gaze travelled along her figure before meeting her eyes told more than she need to know.

Seeing Severus, Ragnok introduces them, stumbling on what exactly to call her in front of him. “Ah, My Lady this is Master Severus Snape, the potions teacher at Hogwarts. May I introduce you to-”.

Smirking at him, she allows her eyes to travel along his body, much like his had moments ago, before meeting his eyes again, what’s good for the goose is good for the gander! Not able to keep the smile off of her face, she extends her hand to him. “It is a pleasure to meet you…Severus. I am Morgana. The new…dragon trainer for Gringotts”. Well it wasn’t a complete lie…just a partial truth.

The feel of his long, elegant fingers wrapping around her hand and his surprisingly soft lips causes Em’s cheeks to heat up, but it is the way that he says her name that makes her unconsciously shiver in delight. His voice absolutely drips sin! She is sure she will remember the way he said her name when she is alone in her room later…

Watching his face she notices how he seems to be retracting into himself, he clearly thinks he is not worth any attention from her. _‘Silly man! You are worth so much more than you know!!! I will skin anyone alive who makes you think otherwise!’_

Ragnok interjects on her thought when he says, “My lady, we really should be going”, before he turns and starts walking to the back section of the bank.

Realising that she can’t stretch their encounter any longer, smiles at him saying “Duty calls I’m afraid. I am sure we will see each other again very soon Severus”. Wanting to chase away any thoughts of self-doubt from him, she leans forward and kisses him on the cheek. Before she is able to stop herself she whispers in his ear, “Don’t let those old fools get you down! You won’t have Masters to order you around for much longer”. She can feel his gaze following her as she walks away from him, she is pretty certain he noticed the knives sticking out of her boots.

As she walks through the doorway to the vault carts, Em sees Ragnok leaning against the wall smirking at her, “Have fun did we? By that little display, am I correct in assuming that you already have your eyes set on a mate?”

Returning his smirk she says, “Ragnok, my dear king, you know a lady cannot kiss and tell!”

Shaking his head at her, he smiles whilst leading her into the cart.

Arriving at the lower level, Em is immediately greeted by a frustrated, yet content Vhagar. ^ Mistress, I am glad to see you have returned. Will you be removing the taint you spoke of? ^

Walking up to him Em strokes his muzzle, ^ Hey you, of course! I did promise didn’t I? But I’m afraid I first need to get that cup we spoke about then I will sort you out ^.

Giving her a good lick, he lays back down to await her.

Turning to Ragnok she says, “if you don’t mind I want to start with the horcrux. Once we have that sorted then we can go about fixing up Vhagar”.

Nodding he goes up to the large doors and runs a clawed finger down the door in an intricate pattern known only to him as King. Once the door is opened he turns to Em, “Mrs Lestrange has all of her vault items under a replication spell and we don’t have enough time to remove the spell from everything…but if I am not mistaking the soul in the cup would prevent it from being multiplied so you should have no trouble finding the horcrux and removing it”.

 _‘oh well there is no time like the present!’._ Smiling to show her understanding, Em walks into the large vault looking over the rather meagre possessions. _‘for a Sacred 28 she doesn’t have that much money…clearly supporting Voldie is not good for one’s pocket…and sanity’_. Finding the cup doesn’t take to long as the amount of hate it is spewing is unmissable. Using a simple *Accio Hufflepuff Cup* Em gets the cup and immediately starts to put her customary dampening and warding spells on it. Once she is happy with the level of warding she places the cup into one of her extended, warded pockets. Horcrux obtained, Em makes her way out of the vault and back to the chamber where Vhagar is waiting.

Em had spent a lot of time thinking about how to cleanse Vhagar, him being alive would mean that she cannot do the exact same thing that she did with the house. Going on instinct and experience, Em cuts her palm open and starts spreading blood onto small cuts she makes over Vhagar’s various chakra points.

Once all the cuts are coated she tells him to lower his head. Climbing onto his snout she rubs over his eye ridges. “Vhagar, I’m not going to lie, this next part is probably going to hurt…a lot. But once its done you should feel like a new dragon.”

Blowing out smoke he says, “Do what you must Mistress, I trust you.”

Turning to Ragnok she says, “no matter what happens you must not intervene, once it begins it will not stop.”

“I understand”, he says baring his teeth in respect.

Removing a dagger from her boot, she takes it in both hands before raising it to her chest and plunging it straight down between the dragons eyes. Vhagar lets out a blood curdling screech as Em drives her dagger into his main chakra point, the Mind and Body Chakra. Feeling pain radiating through his entire body, he starts thrashing around trying to remove the dagger and ease the pain that is wracking his body. After 20 minutes of constant thrashing, Vhagar finally collapses onto the ground, too tired and sore to move.

Em had been holding on tight the entire time, making sure to not get thrown off of the shrieking dragon or to lose her grip on the blade embedded in his head. By the time he finally collapsed Em was practically panting from the exertion of having to hold on for so long.

 _‘Fucking hell! He nearly threw me off once or twice. Fuck bull riding, try staying on a bloody dragon’s face whist he tries his best to throw you off!’_. Taking a deep breath, Em slowly removes the dagger before *scourgify’ing* it and put it back in her boot. Casting her *Vulnera Sanentur* charm on her wrist, Em sinks her teeth deep into the flesh causing the blood to start flowing out of the wound immediately. Holding her wrist over his wound, Em watches as her blood falls into Vhagar’s open wound, merging with his life force. Chanting under her breath, she watches as Vhagar’s magical aura starts radiating from his chakra points. All is as it should be, except for the chakra where Em is dripping her blood. There Vhagar’s magic seems to be fighting for dominance with a darker energy that appears to be trying to overpower his very being.

After healing her wound, Em places both of her palms over his temples and closes her eyes. At first nothing happens, besides her moving side to side as if floating in a vast and open ocean, but after a few minutes her hands start to glow and pulsate, her magic flowing through her and into Vhagar, entering his very body and soul. Her magic, much like the tentacles of the Kraken, starts reach out and moving around the darker energy, slowly starting to constrict it and prevent it from escaping. Whilst this is going on her blood, in all the wounds she made, starts to sink into his body, moving through his blood system and healing all the malnutrition and injuries he has accumulated over the years. It takes her over 40 minutes to get a grip on all the dark energy and prevent it from escaping. Feeling it pushing back and trying to overpower her, Em focuses her power and sends a lightning-like charge at the dark energy.

And…Darkness!!!

It takes Em a few minutes to open her eyes, blinking to readjust to the light, she looks around the room before her eyes fall on a beautify white drake that is looking at down at his rejuvenated body. ^Vhagar!! You look amazing! How do you feel?^

Moving very fast, he dives in front of her and starts rubbing against her like a feline, purring deeply from his throat. Giving her a long draconic lick he rumbles, *Mistress I feel fantastic. I feel like I did before I came here…I feel whole! And I don’t feel any more pain in my bones, I can’t remember the last time I felt no pain. Thank you Mistress!!!*

After that they left through the goblin elevator and she met up with Griphook once again. As he escort her back to were Severus was waiting, she put her glamour ring back on whilst listening to Griphook tell her about how he started cataloguing one of her houses and should be done soon. ~

And then the interaction with Severus happened… Em hadn’t meant to say so much just yet, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t want Severus to figure out who she is, and what she is… as much as she loves Draco and Luna, she would love to have someone (Sev!) of her own. Watching the two of them together always leaves a longing in her heart for someone (Sev!) to share her most inner thoughts and desires with…someone (Sev!) to love.

Remembering the feel of his hands on her, the scent of potion ingredient and the faint hint of smoke that clings to him, the feel of his lips on her hand and the way he caressed her name as he said it in his sinful voice. Em lightly caresses her breasts over her top, shivering at the slight tickle her nails leave in their trail. Moving her hand lowering she starts to unbuckle her jeans and lower her hand, thinking of his dark piercing eyes…

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

_‘What the fuck!!!!! Can’t a girl get a moment to herself in her own bloody house!?!?!’_ Growling at the fact that she was just interrupted from what was going to be a very nice little fantasy, Em gets up and walks to her door whilst buttoning her jeans back up. Yanking her door open with more force then necessary she look directly into a pair of bright, manipulative twinkling eyes.

“Good afternoon Miss Granger”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i know i said in the comments last chapter that i would try to post another chapter before today, but I've all of a sudden be super busy. My lecturer sent out an email yesterday saying we have to send in our thesis draft by tomorrow and i hadn't even started on mine!!! 0_0 so ya...i'm afraid all I've been typing for the last 48 hours is about traditional Scottish garments and their relation to my fashion range etc etc... Phew i'm tired, i need sleep!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments, kudos and love!!! It really helps me to keep writing! If you've been with me since the beginning or if you just started the story, i just want you to know - you are amazing!!!!
> 
> i hope everyone is keeping healthy and safe!
> 
> xxx Hope


	15. Zinkblads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a few hours late!! *bad dobby, bad dobby!*
> 
> Enjoy, hope you are all safe and well xxx

Previously: 

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

_ ‘What the fuck!!!!! Can’t a girl get a moment to herself in her own bloody house!?!?!’  _ Growling at the fact that she was just interrupted from what was going to be a very nice little fantasy, Em gets up and walks to her door whilst buttoning her jeans back up. Yanking her door open with more force then necessary she look directly into a pair of bright, manipulative twinkling eyes. 

“Good afternoon Miss Granger”.

________________________________________

Biting her tongue Em smiles up at the old fool. “Good afternoon Headmaster. Is there something I can do for you?”

Smiling like he knows something she doesn’t, he pushes past her and enters her room. “My dear, its not what you can do for me, but rather what I can do for you! I happened to see Severus a bit earlier and he mentioned in passing that you are having some financial difficulties. As headmaster, I feel it is my duty to help out such an exemplary student such as yourself, you really are too young to be indebted to the goblins.” Looking around her room he let’s out a whistle “I must say, your room is quite lovely Miss Granger. It is by far the most extravagant in the house…strange I would have expected this of Sirius’ room, seeing as he is the master of the house.”

_ ‘Hmmm it seems Sev isn’t completely under Dumbledore’s thumb like one would assume…Thank fuck!’.  _ Looking about the room as if seeing it for the first time Em says, “Oh well, yes I am very happy with my room, it is a whole lot better compared to what it looked like when I first got here.” Looking down as if to appear embarrassed, Em fiddles with the hem of her top. “That’s very nice of you Sir but I don’t think I can accept, I would feel wrong just taking money from you.”

“No nonsense my girl! I have plenty of money to help you out…However if you feel uncomfortable simply taking the money, then we could perhaps make a deal? That way you don’t have to feel like the money is charity.”

Looking up at him with a hopeful smile Em asks, “What kind of deal Sir?”

“Don’t worry about that now my dear, I shall simply ask something of you in the future…a favour of sorts, nothing you need worry about”, Dumbledore says in a grandfatherly tone.

Eyes lighting up like a kid at Christmas Em say, “Oh Sir that would be fantastic! That would really help me ou-”. Cutting herself off, Em scrunches her face up in thought, releasing a loud sigh she says, “Thank you for the offer Sir, but that won’t work I’m afraid. You see I have already signed a contract with the goblins and the contract is binding...the deal has been struck already and there is no way out of it.”

Looking like he has sucked on a rather sour lemon Dumbledore thinks,  _ ‘Fuck!!! How am I going to get the girl indebted to me know?! She can’t be allowed free reign, I need to keep her close to Harry and the Weasley boy! They will need her in the future if everything goes as I’ve planned’ _ . Clearing his throat he says, “Yes, well that is unfortunate…let me just say that if you need anything in the future, I hope you know my door is always open to you. After all a debt between friends is always a better option”. Patting her on the shoulder, he makes his way to the door.

As he opens the door and walks through, Em calls after him. “Thank you Sir, I really apperate that.” As the door closes behind him Em lets a smirk creep onto her face.  _ ‘Oh Dumbles, you poor pathetic fool! You really have no idea who you are up against. I am thoroughly going to enjoy taking you down you old coot!!!’ _

Swaggering over, Crookshanks rubs up against her leg looking for attention. Picking him up Em says, “Well Crooks, what do you think I should do next? My trunk is already packed for the train ride tomorrow and I’ve gotten all the horcruxes I can for now…I guess I probably should send a letter to Sanguini about my progress so far and if the others still haven’t arrived by then, I could practice working on summoning Fiendfyre in the dungeon”. Placing Crookshanks on her bed, Em goes over to her desk and starts writing the letter. 

\------ 3 hours later ------

“Bugger off! Go prank someone else you prats. I’m your brother, doesn’t that mean anything to you?!” Ron yells from the doorway downstairs where the twins have stuck him to the floor.

“Ahh now where is the fun in that little brother?” says Fred. 

“Yeah Ronnikins! Come one I’m sure you know how to get out of a teeny tiny little sticking charm. Surely you’ve learnt something in the last 4 years of Hogwarts…” George adds.

“Screw you! Come on take it off! Oi Harry help me out here!” Ron shouts to Harry who is busy looking down Ginny top as they play exploding snap.

“Huh? Oh yeah sure Ron, whatever you want”. Harry says distractedly, not paying one ounce of attention to the commotion by the doorway.

Huffing at his best mates, Ron turns his head to see Em walk past. “Oi Mione?! Come help a guy out won’t you. Look I forgive you for this morning alright, I’m sure you are just PMS’ing or something”.

_ Looking straight at him Em thinks ‘Oh how sweet the carrot forgives me, now I can die a happy woman! Really he forgives me?!?!?! Dumb fuck!’.  _

_ “ _ Really Ronald do you remember nothing from class?” pointing her wand at his feet she casts a simple *Finite* and turns towards the twins. “I believe I found something of yours. Come fetch it won’t you?”. And with that she turns and makes her way up to her room.

Interest peaked the twins grin at Ron, “Catch ya later Ronnikins”, before following Em up the stairs. 

Making themselves comfortable on her couch they simply look at her, waiting to she what she wants. Closing the door and putting up wards to not be eavesdropped on, Em takes a seat on one of the wing backed chairs. Clasping her hands on her lap she addresses the twins. “Well then boys. I’ve been doing a lot thinking lately, you see I am creating a little group of…like-minded individuals to start up a study group, if you will. A group where we will train in certain things not taught in Hogwarts. There are already two other members besides myself and I’m planning on including a few more, you two being some of them. Now I’m afraid I can’t go into any detail until you’ve passed a test of sorts…and I am sure you realise that you can speak to no-one about this. Especially not your family! The things we plan to look at will not be approved by everyone, most especially not by Dumbledore and your family.”

Looking at each other, the twins seem to have a conversation without saying any actual words. After a few minutes of “talking” they turn to Em and Fred asks, “This is a lot more serious than a simple study group isn’t it? I guess it is safe to assume with all this cloak and dagger that were not going to practice making glittery butterflies huh?”. 

Joining in George ribs, “Well we’ve never been afraid of a bit of adventure now have we Gred?!”

“No we have not Forge, I guess that means we want in! So Hermione what do we need to do to get into this group of yours?” asks Fred whilst smiling at Em.

Smiling at their acceptance, even with so little information, Em says “first of all I am going to need the both of you to learn Occlumency. Now I realise this is not such an easy thing, so once the group starts getting together I will be training everyone personally to build up your shields, but I want you to already have a foundation that we can work off of, so I’ve got these two books that I want you to read. They are what I used when I first started learning”. Handing them the two books she continues, “now…the other part is a bit of a challenge, something to test those amazing brains of yours. I want you to come up with a way to project memories to a large group of people without the use of a pensive where you have to stick your head in a bowl… something like a muggle hologram…think you are up for the challenge?”

Trading excited smiles at the prospect of creating something new, the twins give each other a nod before turning to Em. Holding out their arms simultaneously, they shake Em’s hands with large grins on their faces. “You have a deal my lady!”

And with that Em managed to recruit her first two new members for their training group. She’ll have to wait until tomorrow to see who else Draco and Luna want to add.

\------------------

“I’m so happy to be going back to Hogwarts! I can’t wait to play Quidditch, it feel like it has been bloody ages” Ron says between bites of a left-over tuna sandwich. The trio were sitting in their usually cart on the Hogwarts express, along with Ginny, Neville and Luna who just joined them. Luna sitting between Em and Neville and Ginny sitting next to Harry and Ron.

Automatically blocking out their boring talk of sports Em thinks back to last night.

**~** “Don’t worry Mrs Weasley, I’ll take Sirius his soup, you stay down here” Em says whilst picking up the bowl of soup.

“Oh aren’t you sweet, well if you insist” Molly says whilst going back to her cooking, not really caring what the bushy-haired girl does.

Walking up with the bowl, Em doesn’t even pause to knock on the door, she simply turns the handle and walks in.

“Hyee yoo ge ou my oom! Fuu ofth yoo bithh!!”. Sirius tries to shout around his large dangling tongue. “Now now mutt, is that anyway to talk to a lady? After all it is you that got yourself into such a state not me…I did try to warn you what would happen if you tried to speak about me or insult Severus. But did you listen? No! You only have yourself to blame mutt. But just to prove what a gem I am, I’ll turn you back. However you will still be…missing the part I took from you.” 

Placing the bowl on the desk, Em waves her hand reversing the punishment magic bestowed on him. Once everything looks like it once did, she looks at him with a predatory glint in her eye. “I will not reverse it the next time you try to talk to someone about me or insult Severus in anyway. Be careful Black, you are only useful to me if you don’t cause shit, but that can change at any moment. Poor Harry would hate to lose his Godfather…accidents happen so easily you know”

“You bitch! I’ll make you pay for this! One day you are going to slip up and when you do I am going to be there!” the mutt sneers at Em.

Unable to stop herself Em bursts into laughter. “You?! You honestly think  you would be able to take  me on? Please! You are a pathetic excuse of a man, let alone a wizard. You are an embarrassment to our family and I would be doing the world a favour by getting rid of you right now. Don’t worry mutt I’ll make it last, I’m very good at using the exact amount of pain that will hold you on the brink of death for hours on end without pushing you over the tipping point. You will find my father taught me very, very well! I wonder if Severus would want to join me…I’m sure we could have a lot of fun carving you up, inch by glorious inch!”

Seeing the slight tremor in his hands Em smirks at him. “Thanks for the talk mutt. Be a good boy whilst I’m gone and listen to Kreacher”.  **~**

Em is brought back to the present by Luna addressing her. “Hermione you have a lot less Zinkblads floating around your aura compared to last year”

Overhearing Neville says, “umm Luna what are Zinkblads?” 

Looking at him as if it is obvious Luna says, “Zinkblads are small creatures that are attracted to people who keep things very close to the chest. For Hermione to no longer have them means that this year she is going to be able to let go and be herself.”

“Agh please! Of course she is herself, who else is Mione going to be?!” says Ron, spraying food all over the compartment.

Sending Ron a glare, Em dusts herself off. “You know what Luna, I think you are right…I think this is going to be a year to remember!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da they are finally on their way to Hogwartsssss!!! 
> 
> 5th year here we come! 
> 
> Ok so quick question... Do you guys think Em should defeat dumbledore first or Voldie first? I'm kind of leaning towards dumbledore first but I'm not sure... Thoughts???
> 
> Oh and what did you think of including the "Previously" part at the beginning? Like it? Or don't do it again? 
> 
> Hope xxx


	16. Back to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!!!! thank you so much to everyone who asked if i am okay! i love you all!!! i'm here and i'm alive, just completely snowed under with work
> 
> I'm so so so so sorry about being so late with updates. things have been beyond hectic the past 2 weeks! you would think that because we are in lock down here that things would lighten up a bit but i swear i have 3 times more work compared to normal
> 
> okay so back to the story - we are finally at Hogwarts!! 
> 
> P.S. you never have to worry about me abandoning this story! the only time i will completely stop posting is when it has been completed, until then i'm afraid you are stuck with me (until my next story that is) ;)
> 
> Side note: the first part that is in bold is taken from the book, I'm sure you all recognize it from the movie/book. So ja not mine, it's JK Rowling's! I'm just having fun and playing in the world she created!

Previously: 

Em is brought back to the present by Luna addressing her. “Hermione you have a lot less Zinkblads floating around your aura compared to last year”

Overhearing Neville says, “umm Luna what are Zinkblads?”

Looking at him as if it is obvious Luna says, “Zinkblads are small creatures that are attracted to people who keep things very close to the chest. For Hermione to no longer have them means that this year she is going to be able to let go and be herself.”

“Agh please! Of course she is herself, who else is Mione going to be?!” says Ron, spraying food all over the compartment.

Sending Ron a glare, Em dusts herself off. “You what Luna, I think you are right…I think this is going to be a year to remember!”

___________________________________________________________________

**The entire Great hall is silent as a stout pink explosion of a woman, who Dumbledore just introduced as Delores Umbridge, clears her throat.** **“** **Hem hem.** **Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizard of vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school... Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited.”**

‘ _What the hell?! Progress must be discouraged? What the actual fuck??? The ministry has really lost their bloody marbles if they think that this toad of a woman is an adequate DADA teacher. Our study group is definitely going to be needed with this amphibian teaching us!_ ’, Em thinks as she watches Umbridge take her seat.

Feeling eyes on her she turns her head to see Draco looking at her with an _are-they-serious_ look _._ Catching Luna’s eye she nods to both her and Draco, indicating that they will meet after dinner. Turning back to her table she hears all the boys talking about Quidditch. _‘I swear all boys can think about is getting hot and sweaty with each other…There is more to life than bloody Quidditch!’._ Tuning them out, Em goes back to dishing herself food.

\-------later--------

“Oi Mione, where you going?” Ron asks, looking up from a chess game that him and Harry are playing.

Rolling her eyes, Em turns to face him. “I’m off to the library, don’t wait up.”

Not waiting for him to reply, she makes her way out of the common room. Walking down the corridor she runs her hand along the wall, feeling the hum of the castle magic meet her. Making sure no one is around she turns on the spot and disappears with a faint **pop** , reappearing in the hidden Black room her mom told her about all those years ago. 

“Aahhhhhhh!!!!” Draco lets out a shrill scream as Em appears in front of him and Luna out of nowhere. “Bloody hell Morgana! You almost gave me a bloody heart attack! How in merlin’s name did you do that anyway? I thought only the headmaster can apperate within Hogwarts.”

Smirking at the blond she says, “aww I’m sowwy, did the big bad vampire scare wittle Draky.”

A pillow to her face is his reply with a grumbled “Shut up Em”.

Laughing, Em flops down between her two best friends. Gives them both a one-armed hug. “Okidoks, where to start... So you know how I was going to go to the bank to claim my Black title?” Seeing them nod their heads she continues, “Well long story short, it turns out that I am Head of another House. May I introduce, your amazing best friend, Morgana Dracul-Ravenclaw-Black. Only Heir to have claimed her share of 25% of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry”.

Two sets of large round eyes are looking back at her. Luna is the first to speak, “Em that is amazing! You must be one of the most powerful and influential witches in Britain! But wait…how does all of that relate to you being able to apperate within Hogwarts?”

Smiling at her friends enthusiasm, Em calls for Baba to bring her the ' **Hogwarts, Binding Rules and Regulations** ' book that she got from Rowena’s vault. 3 seconds later Em is showing them her new jewellery. “Both Black and Ravenclaw rings have some nifty charms on them, basic protection from poisons, cold and eavesdropping. But most exciting is that the Ravenclaw ring gives me the ability to override the anti-apparition wards here!”. Grinning like a loon, she shows them the book and she continues, “and this is basically a book about absolutely everything relating to Hogwarts, past and present. And all the things that I should know as Heir to Ravenclaw”.

Trying not to let his excitement shine through his eyes, Draco asks in a bored tone, “So…what else can you do with your newfound power…? Stay up after curfew?”

Smirking as to show off her elongated canines, Em casually replies. “I suppose I could do that if I wanted to…however I think it would be much more entertaining to try out some of my other…abilities”. Not able to resist the bait Draco leans forwards to hear more. “Well seeing as you are so eager to hear perhaps I could tell you one or two things… looking at how fast Luna is going through that book, she’ll be able to tell you herself pretty soon.” Holding her chin as if to think she says, “Hmmm let’s see…I can award and reduce house points as I see fit, I can assign detentions, I can see where everyone is in the entire school, I can enter the restricted section in the library, I can communicate with the castle and I can control the staircases…..Oh and I overrule the governors and fire teachers, including our illustrious headmaster. You know just some little things like that.”

**Bang**. Looking up from the book, Luna sees her boyfriend laying on the floor face first from the mention of being able to get rid of Dumbledore just like that. “Draco love, you are going to get your clothes creased if you lay in the floor like that” she says with a fond smile. Shaking his head he looks at Em and says, “Prove it, ask the castle something only it would know.”

“Tsk tsk Draco, you doubt my word? And after everything I have done, how…disappointing”, smirking at him she closes her eyes and focuses on opening her connection to the castle.

‘ _Hello my sweet, I have a question…when was the first time Draco and Luna consummated their relationship?’_

_‘Hello Young Mistress, hmm let’s see… those two really go at it like rabbits you know! Is it normal for the female to put the male over her knee and spank him? Humans are very strange…’_

_‘Ahh I do not want that picture in my head!! To answer your question…yes and no, it all depends on the people, everyone has their own likes and dislikes.’_

_‘Hmm alright if you say so…but why someone would want that to be punished for fun is beyond me! … it was last year by the way, when they first started, on the very couch you are sitting on in fact’._

_‘WHAT?!?! I seriously hope they cleaned it afterwards!!! Alright thank you hon, we’ll chat later again.’_

Opening her eyes Em stares wide eyed at Draco. “You better have cleaned this bloody couch after you two used it or there is going to be hell to pay!!! Ugh I do not need that picture in my head! I love you two but lets please agree never to speak about our sex lives or spankings or anything in that category!! Deal?!”

Draining of what little colour he does have, Draco quickly nods his head and squeaks out a timid “Deal”.

Luna, not at all phased about Em knowing what they do behind closed doors, turns to her and asks, “what did you mean by you can see everyone in the castle?”

Draco sputters at his girlfriend, “all that and all you heard is her being able to see people?”

Watching as Draco gets up off the floor and dusts himself off, Em turns to Luna and starts explaining “ok so you know how all the old pureblood homes are sentient in a way and can connect to the heads of the houses? Well its sort of like that but x1000! Hogwarts is not just sentient, it is alive, it has a pulse and a mind of its own. Being an heir connects us, it allows me to see the entire layout of Hogwarts and who is in it, like an interactive 3-d map. As well as to actually interact with the castle itself, I can ask anything I want and the castle will answer me, like Draco now knows”, Em says whilst raising an eyebrow at Draco.

Having the decency to blush, he looks down avoiding eye contact.

Absorbing the information that she just heard, Luna stares off into nothing before turning to Em with her brows furrowed. “if you can do all of that then why can’t Dumbledore? Surely as Headmaster of Hogwarts he should be able to as well”.

“I thought that as well. Turn to page 394. You will find the answer in the last paragraph”.

Settling on the arm rest by Luna, Draco reads over her shoulder.

The current Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, was not chosen by the school. As with the last 3 predecessors before him, they were all assigned the position of Hogwarts Headmaster, none went through the Selection Rite. Therefor Albus Dumbledore is only the acting Headmaster, resulting in him not having full control of Hogwarts.

Not understanding what he read Draco asks, “what does it mean the school didn’t chose him?”

Flipping to the back of the book, Em shows them a page intitled **Headmaster Selection Rite**. “From what I can tell the Headmaster was never supposed to simply be given the job, the castle itself chooses who it wants. From that page I figure that 5 people need to be selected to participate and basically once the ritual is complete the castle will choose which of the 5 it deems suitable for Headmaster role. Once that happens then the Headmaster and castle connect and work together to ensure that the school is run as efficiently as possible…That never happened with Dumblefuck, meaning that basically him and the castle are at odds with one another”.

“Hmm, well thing just get weirder and weirder at this place, don’t they just. Anyway…” piece of paper from his pocket, Draco says, “Luna and I came up with some people that we think will work in our group like you asked. So far I came up with the Greengrass twins, unlike their family they do not share the whole blood supremacy thingy and they are able to hold their own in a fight, and they think Dumbledore is a senile old fool. Luna came up with Susan Bones in Hufflepuff and Neville Longbottom, although both of them are more on the soft side they both lost their love ones in this war and are fiercely loyal to those who have their back. And Bones’ aunt is the Head of the Department of Mysteries, so she could be a useful ally in the future.”

“I can see your point with those 4… Susan and Neville will take a bit of time to get their confidence up but I’m sure we will manage it. Not to mention if Neville were to just get his own bloody wand that actually chooses him instead of using his dads then I’m sure he would improve drastically! He has to spend so much bloody time getting his wand to get it to cooperate that he never has time to actually practice any spells, let alone master them. From my side I’ve also come up with 2 candidates as well - the Weasley twins…I’ve given them a task to complete first, but I’m sure they will have it done in no time”

“WHAT?! Why the heck do you want to involve one Weasley let alone two?? I thought you were anti-Weasley…”

Laughing at Draco’s outburst, Em says “oh trust me, I am! However even you have to admit that the twins are not like the rest of their family! Face it, if those two weren’t born Weasley’s then there is no doubt they would have been placed in Slytherin! Those two are more cunning then most of the snakes in your house put together! And you know it! They don’t follow the whole light magic bullshit, some of their spell work falls more with in the grey realm…”

“Ya Ya okay, you are right…it’s just…they are so… ginger!”, he says as a shiver runs down his spine.

Letting out a pearl of laughter, both girls shake their head at Draco. “Dray you are such a hair snob!” Luna admonishes him.

Shrugging his shoulders, he slide off of the couch arm so that he is sprawled half over the couch and half over Luna. Not at all phased, Luna simply places the book on his chest and continues reading whilst running her fingers through his hair. Letting out a sigh of contentment, Draco closes his eyes and relaxes into her touch. “So Em…any luck on the Severus front?” Draco asks.

Groaning, Em flops her head on to the back rest of the couch. “Ah fuck…its getting there…super fucking slowly. I meet him as me though so that was great. But other than that I’m not sure…its kind difficult to flirt with him when I look like little frumpy Hermione Granger. It would be so much easier if I could just remove my bloody glamour, walk right up to him and snog the hell out of him!!!”

“Oi, I don’t want to hear about my godfather in that way, my poor innocent ears! Wait when did he see you as Morgana?”

Em then proceeds to tell them all about the goblins and horcruxes and what went down that morning at the bank.

After speaking Luna and Draco are quiet for a while until Draco lets out “fucking hell!! That’s a heck of a lot of horcruxes! No wonder Snakeface is so bat shit crazy! Fuck…how are you planning to destroy them?”

Removing some flint from her skirt, she says nonchalantly “Fiendfyre”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all doing well! 
> 
> Thanx for staying with the story, it means a hell of a lot to me! i hope you are all enjoying it so far!!  
> Comment, subscribe and kudo ;)
> 
> stay safe,  
> xxx Hope


	17. the itsy bitsy spider...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all my amazing readers!!!
> 
> its time for another chapter! yaay! i hope you all like it, let me know what you think in the comments, i love hearing from you!!!
> 
> side note - i couldn't find a lot of info about the centaurs in relation to Potterverse, so i've just sort of made things up as i go along.
> 
> sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, i didn't have time to read through it first...whoops!
> 
> the usual spiel - not beta'd, not JK Rowling etc etc

Previously: 

Em then proceeds to tell them all about the goblins and horcruxes and what went down that morning at the bank.

After speaking Luna and Draco are quiet for a while until Draco lets out “fucking hell!! That’s a heck of a lot of horcruxes! No wonder Snakeface is so bat shit crazy! Fuck…how are you planning to destroy them?”

Removing some flint from her skirt, she says nonchalantly “Fiendfyre”.

___________________________________________________________________

“Em, how do plan to control the Fiendfyre? I mean there is a reason it is not a commonly used spell. Many powerful witches and wizards have been burnt alive by their own fyre. And the last time I checked vampires are not immune to it either…” Asks Luna.

Giving her a Cheshire cat smile Em says, “true, but what is the difference between me and other vampires? And most witches and wizards for that matter?”

Furrowing her brow for a few moments in deep thought Luna all of a sudden looks up at Em with a huge smile, “Dragon!!”

Sending a wink her way Em says “Right in one!”

“Wait! Hold on a second! Can some one please fill me in on what I’m missing? What the heck does Em being a dragon have to do with anything?” Draco shouts, not appreciating the fact that he is being left out.

Taking his hand, Luna shakes her head affectionately at Draco, “Draco hon, you really need to read more.”

Spluttering he says, “Ya well some of us have better things to do then have our noses stuck in books all day like you two!”

“What like brushing out your perfect golden locks? You are such a peacock Dray” , Em says laughing.

Mumbling something offensive, he turns back to Luna “Well? You didn’t answer my question”

“The reason why Em won’t get burnt to a crisp is because she is a dragon. All fire species are fire-repellent, no matter what type of fire it is. And I’m assuming the fire-proof factor carries through into your human form?”, Luna explains. The last being directed to Em.

Looking like a child in a candy store Draco starts bouncing in his seat. “so have you tried yet? Can you show us? Was it difficult? Did the flames take form? What fo-”

Laughing at his antics Em holds up a hand to stop his verbal onslaught of questions. Knowing if she doesn’t then they could be there for another half an hour. “Very well but I’m afraid we will have to find a different location. I’ve grown rather fond of this room and would prefer not to destroy it.”

Looking slightly down at not being able to see the spell immediately, he quickly bounces back with a huge grin. “how about the forbidden forest? It isn’t curfew yet but its dark enough that no one will see us walking around outside? And you can just apperate us straight there!”.

Not being able to come up with a better plan, the trio hold hands and… **Pop!** Landing on the border of the forest they start walking on their normal path through the forest. Although they have been here before, it is the first time the trio have been in human form. After discovering their animagus forms they have taken to monthly romps in the forest. Following the route to an opening they know the group freezes hearing a sound nearby. Thanks to her better hearing Em is able to hear child in trouble. Shouting over her shoulder for them to shift, Em shifts into her fox form and runs through the trees narrowing in on the sound. Crashing through the thick branches the trio finds the source of the noise.

Laying on the ground is a young filly, whimpering in pain and holding something to her chest. Moving around her are acromantula of varying sizes, all of which are much larger than the young centaur. Clicking their pinchers in hunger, they start advancing on her.

Acting on instinct Em shifts back and tells Draco and Luna to protect the filly. Steeping out from the tree line Em pulls out her want and shouts, “HEY! YOU PATHETIC MAGGOTS! WHY DON’T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!!!”

Turning as one the spider hoard decide Em looks like a tastier meal and starts make their way away from the filly and over to her.

**Click Snap Click Click**

Waiting silently as the spiders surround her, Em sees Draco and Luna running to the filly levitating her into the thicker forest. Seeing that they are a safe distance away she looks at the ravenous spiders around her. A wicked smile spreads across her face, raising her wand see sings. “the itsy bitsy spider” **Flick** “went up the waterspout” **Flick** “down came the fire” **Flick.** Smile not slipping for one second, Em looks at her feisty fiend-cats whom are awaiting their mistresses command (barely managing not to devour the food before them more like it). Smile growing even darker, “And burnt the fuckers down!”

The blood curdling shrieks from the acromantula are deafening, but no matter how they try and run or fight back it isn’t long before each and every single one falls into a pile of pitiful flaming ashes. Walking up to their mistress the cast rub against her in thanks for the food before vanishing from sight.

Quickly hurrying over to her friends, Em sees them trying to cast healing spells on the filly but to their dismay it is not closing her wounds. “it won’t work, the spells to heal humans won’t react the same way on centau-”

Before she can finish speaking almost two dozen centaurs come charging towards them with bows drawn. “move away from the filly! You are trespassing on Centaur land Hogwarts foals!” says a large black male, arrow aiming directly at Em’s heart.

Slowly raising her hands to show them she means no harm, Em tries to speak “we are just trying to help her, she wa-”

“Liar! Humans never try to help us! You shall pay for hurting one of own vampire!!!”, a battle-scarred male seethes.

The three are shocked when he calls Em a vampire, it shouldn’t be possible as she is wearing her ring. Before anyone can say another word, the filly lets out a pain filled moan and starts spasming on the ground.

“Stubborn males!! Move! Can’t you see she is hurt?! First heal our foal then you can shoot each other”. A dark brown mare pushes past the males, glaring at them all for acting so foolhardy. Kneeling down she starts to pull out herbs from a satchel on her back, crushing them in her hand she forces them down the filly throat. After waiting a few Painstaking moments they realise that the herbs are not helping. Turning to Em she asks in a sorrow filled voice “what caused those bites?”

At the mention of acromantula she bows her head and lets out a heart sore sigh. “the poison has been in her system to long. If we had gotten to her sooner than it might have been different but there is nothing we can do for her now”.

Watching as a tear slips down the mares face, Em glances at the bows still being aimed at them. Lifting her hand slowly, she places it on the mare hand. In a soft voice she asks, “will you allow me to try something, I believe I can heal her”.

“Rubbish! There is nothing that a fil-” the scarred male shouts

“ENOUGH BANE! If she can help Falling-Leaf, then I will allow it and if you don’t keep that mouth of yours shut then you will have me to deal with!!!” the mare shouts at him. She is clearly in charge if the look on his face means anything…this mare is not one to mess with. Looking at Em she nods her head, “if you can help her then do what you must”.

_‘Wow talk about no pressure, save her life or die by the looks of the others faces, no biggie.’_

Removing her cloak Em orders Draco and Luna to hold the filly’s, Falling-Leaf apparently, neck up and her mouth open. Removing her ring, Em bites deep into her wrist in order for her canines to create a gaping wound. Moving quickly she holds her wrist over Falling-Leaf’s mouth, allowing her rich crimson blood to pour down her throat. Once Em’s wound heals itself she repeats the process two more times before pouring her blood into Falling-Leaf’s actually wounds. Sitting back Em waits with bated breath as luminescent green venom starts to seep out of the wounds. Once all the venom is out, the wounds start to slowly close, leaving smooth unscarred skin in its wake. With a big sigh of relief Em sends a huge grin to the confused mare who had been watching her actions very closely.

“how did you do that? To heal is natural for your kind but I have never heard of a vampire being able to heal others like you just did.”

A soft whinny stops Em from answering. Scared brown eyes open and look at everyone around her, before she does something that shocks the daylight out of everyone gathered there. As soon as she lays eyes on Em she manages to throw herself; body, hooves, tail and all at a started Em, knocking her to the ground. Not knowing what to do, Em just wraps her arms around the filly and tries to calm her down. Between equestrian hiccups and tears the foal tucks her head under Em’s chin, mumbling words like, “Thank you. Saved me. Only wanted to help. Scared. Accident.”

Tightening her grip slightly, Em starts to run her hand down the filly’s mane in a calming gesture. “Hush now love. It’s ok. They can’t hurt you anymore, you are safe”.

Rustling branches nearby reveal a worried dapple mare running towards them. Crouching down she takes the foal into her arms, “Falling-Leaf!! There you are, I was worried sick!”. Turning to the other mare she asks frantically, “Hela what happened? Why are there Hogwarts foals here and why was a vampire holding my Foal?!?”

Hela is saved from answering when Falling-Leaf looks up at her and starts tearily speaking. “Th-they saved me mama…I i didn’t mean to be this far out, I just wanted to help. I couldn’t just leave it to die!! A-and then those spiders came and there were so many of them and I couldn’t get away. I was so scared!! But then they came here and they saved me!”. Pointing to Em she says, “She burnt them! She killed all of them to protect me mama!!!! Please they save me, don’t hurt them! I only wanted to help! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” she starts frantically repeating.

Making calming neighing noises, her mother starts to softly rock her back and forwards. Looking up, her and Hela seem to have a silent conversation over the young filly’s head. Seeming to have come to some sort of agreement, Hela nods her head and turns to the males who still have their bows drawn towards the ground. “Oh for goodness sake! Put your weapons away, if these three meant us harm then they would have allowed Falling-Leaf to die. Now stop acting like a bunch mules and let’s go to camp”. Looking at the trio she says, “I have a feeling we have a lot to talk about”.

The stallion who seemed to be the leader amongst the males, walks forward with his head held high. “I am Magorian, leader of the Hogwarts Centaur herd. Hela is my mate. Thank you for saving our young. We shall lead you to our camp to talk further, it is not safe to talk here.” Without waiting for a response he turns and starts making his way to their camp.

\---------SS---------

_‘First day back and the castle is already noisy as hell! Ugh and not to mention that amount of ruddy perfume that toad wears!!! Has no one ever told her you not supposed to use the whole bloody bottle at once!?!?’_

Already irritated with the year, Severus decides to take a short walk through the forest before heading back to the castle for his nightly patrols. Basking in the silence he takes a deep drag from his cigarette, holding it for a moment before exhaling with a deep sigh of contentment. Smoking is one of his few vices, something he took up after the first war. He tries not to do it too often, only smoking once a week, sometimes more if he is really stressed. Walking silently along the path, he raises the cigarette to his mouth before stopping for a moment. A noise to his left causes him to immediately put the cigarette out and step into the shadows, vanishing from sight. A group of centaurs, all carrying drawn bows, race past him towards a high pitch screech coming from deeper in the forest.

Not really knowing why, Severus starts to follow them at a safe distance, not wanting to tip them off that they are being followed. Just as he closes in on them he sees a female push past them and reprimanding them whilst making her way to something out of his sight. Not being able to see properly, Severus slowly starts to make his way around them, only to freeze when one of the males screams something before being put in his place by the female from earlier. Seeing that their weapons are still drawn, Severus continues to make his way around as silently as possible. When he can finally see what they are aiming at, he feels his heart freeze in his chest for a moment. On the ground are Luna Lovegood and his very own Godson holding a young filly’s head upright, whilst the woman that he meet at the bank, Morgana, is biting into her wrist and letting her blood pour into the filly’s mouth. Standing in the shadows with his mouth agape, he watches how she repeats the motion before letting her blood fall into bite marks that cover the filly’s body. Severus recognises the luminescent green venom, having used it in a potion or two. _‘Looking at the amount of bites that filly has she is luck to be alive! And what the fuck is Morgana doing here?!?! With Lovegood and Draco no less!? What the hell is going on?!?!?!’._

Looking closely at the woman that has been plaguing his mind since he met her, Severus is shocked to realize she is wearing a Hogwarts uniform, _‘what the fuck is going on!!! Morgana is most definitely not a student here, at least not one that I have ever seen’_. Watching the scene before him intently he notices something he never saw before, her teeth! _‘there is no possible way that she is simply just a witch! With those sharp incisors and the way she bit into her wrist there is only one thing she can be…Vampire!’._ To his surprise, Severus finds that he is not put of by the fact, if anything it makes her a lot more interesting to him. He has never been one who likes a simply and easy to figure out woman, oh no, he very much enjoys a puzzle! The chase, the satisfaction once you finally put all the pieces together… And Lady Morgana is most definitely a challenging puzzle!!!

One thing that is confusing him the most at that very moment is what Lovegood and Draco have to do with her…From the looks of the 3, he would hazard a guess that not only are they friends but have been for a while already. _‘those two spend almost their entire year at Hogwarts and they most definitely do not run in the same circles outside off school, which means that the 3 of them have to be spending time together here…but that would mean Morgana attends Hogwarts. Which is unquestionably impossible!...unless…she could be using a glamour? But why? And who? Not to mention the fact that she looks too old to be attending Hogwarts…wait hold on, vampires don’t age… does that mean she was bitten and turn and then glamoured and placed in Hogwarts? But why would someone want that…?!’_

Severus is roused from his thoughts when he hears the female, Hela, speak. “Hmph! Males! Ignore my mate, he can be difficult to talk to at the beginning but he warms up to you eventually.” Hela says to the trio.

As the group starts to stand, he notices something moving in the filly’s arms and he is not the only one as Morgana steps up to her and asks in a calm gentle voice, “Falling-Leaf, earlier you said that you wanted to help something. I what you were talking about in your arms? Do you think I can have a look?”

Nodding her head shyly, the filly opens her arms revealing small ice blue dragon. Severus has a hard time not gasping out loud. That is no ordinary dragon, it is a Fae Dragon, specifically an ice Fae Dragon. They are thought to have been hunted to extinction for their ice-cold blood, it is said that a single drop could freeze a bathtub filled with water.

Severus, along with everyone except Lovegood and Draco, stare in shock as Morgana starts to make deep crooning and clicking sounds, which the small dragon instantly responds to. Everyone watches in fascination as the two of them have a conversation, before the dragon jumps out of the filly’s arms and onto Morgana’s chest. Cradling it with one arm she raises her other hand towards the dragon whilst saying something that only the two of them understand. The next moment the dragon latches onto her hand, sinking its sharp teeth into the flesh of her palm.

Hissing in pain, Morgana gives the dragon a disapproving look. Switching to English she says, “gently little one!!! I’m not going to suddenly run out of blood”. Eventually having his fill, he licks the wound on her hand in thanks. As Severus watches her scratch the dragon under the chin, it seems to grow stronger and starts stretching out its wings.

Reaching over Lovegood gives it a little pat on the head and asks Morgana, “Did it say what happened to it?”

Climbing up her shoulder, the dragon burrows its way under Morganas black wavy hair and lays down with just its head sticking out under her left ear. “He says that he has been searching for a new home after hunters killed his family and destroyed his old one. He came here looking for some food when a…umm…by the sounds of it I’m assuming it a mail owl flew into him. He then crashed into the forest floor and then Falling-Leaf found him…and well we know the rest. Once he is fully rested I’m sure he will continue on his search”

**Crick snap cric crric purr**

Laughing Morgana says “apparently I am mistaken. He says that he is perfectly happy on my person and he is not going anywhere!”. Stroking him fondly she says “are you sure little one? As much as I would love for you to stay with me, I am not the most safest person to be around…”

Getting a raised eyebrow (would it technically be an eyebrow plate…?) in response, Em just snickers. “Okay well it seems I have a new familiar!! May I please introduce you to Deigh”

“…I think you have a lot to tell us” Hela says with a flabbergasted expression.

Making sure to stay a good distance away, Severus follows after the strange group, wanting to find out just who Morgana really is and what the hell Draco and Lovegood are doing here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deigh is ice in Gaelic 
> 
> In the next chapter Sev is going to learn a bit more about Morgana...whoo-hoo!!!
> 
> I hope you are all health and safe!!
> 
> xxx Hope


	18. Explanations and Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone!!!
> 
> its a new chapter! Yaay! finally phew! 
> 
> sorry about the long delay!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I tried to make it a long one, 6300+ words :)
> 
> hopefully the chapter came out okay!
> 
> PS sorry i didn't have time to spell check, please let me know if i made any blaring mistakes.

Previously: 

“…I think you have a lot to tell us” Hela says with a flabbergasted expression.

Making sure to stay a good distance away, Severus follows after the strange group, wanting to find out just who Morgana really is and that the Hell Draco and Lovegood are doing here.

___________________________________________________________________

Walking behind their equestrian escort, Em’s newest companion rubs up against her lower jaw. < Mistress? You do know there is someone following us yes? A man of herbs and smoke by the smell of him… > Deigh asks in dragon tongue.

Hiding a small chuckle, Em nuzzles the Fae dragon back < Yes little one, I do. Severus is not nearly as good at keeping hidden as he thinks. Not that I can fault him though…it doesn’t appear as if anyone else is aware of his presence >

< Do you want me to go rough him up a bit? I could bite him on the nose…or turn his nuts into nutsicles? >

Baring her teeth in warning, Em says < Deigh! You are not to hurt Severus under any circumstances! He is my chosen mate, if he will have me that is, and as such you are to treat him the same way you would treat me. And I would prefer my mate to have fully functioning and warm balls thank you very much! >

Heading her warning, he hides further under her hair, mumbling < it’s not like it would have been permanent, they would have defrosted within a week…>

Knowing he will not go against her word, Em smiles at his comment < Off with you, you cheeky little shit, go keep Severus company. I have a feeling he is going to be listening for quite a while >.

Huffing at having to leave his perfectly warm spot, Deigh launches off of Em’s shoulders flying straight towards a startled Severus.

\---------------SS---------------

Following them from a distance, Severus is able to make out that Morgana is talking to the dragon hidden under her hair. After a few moment of speaking the dragon, launches off of her person and comes straight towards Severus.

_‘Oh shit! Its seen me! how the hell did it know I was here???.... Oh for fuck sake Severus! It’s a dragon!!! It bloody smelt you, you idiot! …wait…if it knows I’m here, then does Morgana know as well? Is that what they were talking abo-’_

Severus is knocked, quite literally, out of his panicked thoughts by a dragon to the chest. “Oomph! Oww dammit, that bloody hurt”. Looking down, Severus sees ice blue eyes appraising him. Having apparently found whatever it was looking for, it wing-walks up his cloak to wrap around his neck emitting a deep purr-like sound. Not really sure what to make of his new neck warmer, Severus continues following after the others, gently stroking the dragon along its back. _‘Well if Morgana’s dragon left her then surely she knows I am here…and she hasn’t revealed my presence to the others… so I suppose that is her giving me permission to continue following them?…maybe I am finally going to get some answers about this woman who has been plaguing my mind!’_

Severus follows them to a clearing that appears to be the centaur basecamp. The clearing is filled with tarp like tents made out of some sort of hide or fur that can be taken down and moved at a moment’s notice. Small fires are littered around the area, with a large bonfire in the centre. Centaurs of various size, colour and age are working together in small group, readying the camp for the winter season to come. Keeping to the treeline, Severus creeps around the camp until he finds a spot where he can see and hear them perfectly but remain hidden from view on all angles.

Seeing the odd group sit around one of the smaller fires, Severus decides to recline against a nearby tree on the floor. _‘oh well, I don’t know how long I’m going to be here, might as well make myself comfortable’_

Once everyone is seated the main mare, Hela, starts to speak. “first I would like to know what you were doing in the forest tonight. You, pale one, shall start”, she says pointing to Luna.

The glance towards Morgana for permission does not go unnoticed by Hela or Severus. Getting a smile and nod in return she turns to the gathering of what must be centaur leaders and starts to speak. “The three of us, Draco, Morgana and myself were talking tonight about something important, something about the war to come. Towards the end of our conversation Morgana mentioned that over the holidays she learnt how to use Fiendfyre. Well my mate, Draco, can act very young sometimes and practically begged her to show us. This led to us coming to the forest in search of an area we discovered a while back where she would be able to show us without anyone getting hurt or seeing. When we got to the forest edge we transformed into our animal forms, we are animagi you see. And it was because we were in our forms that we were able to hear that Falling-Leaf was in trouble…Although Morgana can hear just as well no matter what form she takes. But that’s beside the point, anyway, back to the story - we saw Falling-Leaf was being surrounded by Acromantula and decided to help. Morgana distracted them and Draco and I pulled her to safety and tried to heal her. Morgana then killed the Spiders with her Fiendfyre and came to us to try to help heal Falling-Leaf and then you guys showed up and threatened to kill us, thanks for not going through with that by the way, I quite like living.... I think that just about sums it up, did I leave anything out?” the last is directed to Draco.

Leaning over he places a chaste kiss on her cheek, “Nope love, you said it all.”

Severus is beyond shocked. _‘Not only is Draco, a Malfoy, dating Luna Lovegood, but it appears that they are very much in love. And all three of them are animagi!?!? What? How? And who the hell is Morgana really that she is able to get such loyalty from these two and practice Fiendfyre? Something that even crazy old Bella won’t practice?!?!? And what the fuck are they doing talking about the war?’_

Looking at the three humans in front of them, Hela is about to ask them something, but she is interrupted before she gets a chance by an excited Falling-Leaf. “you are animals??? That is so cool! What kind are you? Morgana is probably a dragon hey? I mean after all she could talk to Deigh… and what is Fiendfyre? Can you show us???? Please?????”

“Falling-Leaf!” her mother reprimands her. “if you are to be here then you shall remain silent and not trample them with your hundreds of questions.”

“Yes mom, Sorry Morgana” she says looking sadly towards Morgana.

Chuckling at the young filly’s rambling, she puts her hand on her shoulder in a sign of understanding. “Don’t worry, I am used to a lot of questions from blondie over there” she says pointing to Draco.

“Oi! I am perfectly curios for a young developing wizard my age, not all of us can be a know-it-all like you” he says pointing his tongue out at Morgana.

Laughing at Draco’s antics Falling-Leaf turns back to Morgana when she continues speaking. “now we can answer your question…or if you want we can show you?”

Smiling with glee, Falling-Leaf looks to the leaders with nothing but hope in her eyes. Severus can’t blame the leaders for saying yes. _‘that filly could teach a puppy a trick or two!’_

His amusement at the filly is quickly forgotten as he watches the three students transform. In their place is a large Komodo dragon, a jackalope and a rather adorable fox. _‘of bloody course Lovegood is a mythical creature! I would expect nothing less from her, and well…Draco’s name does mean dragon and he is practically the prince of Slytherin so a Komodo Dragon makes sense…But I did not expect Morgana to be a cute little fox!!! She’s not even remotely scary! How the hell does a vampire turn into a fluffy fox?!?!? And how the hell is she a vampire anyway?!?!?!’_

Squealing, the filly picks up Morgana and holds her close to her chest, much like a young child would their favourite teddy bear. “Eee!! You are so cute and fluffy!”

Rubbing against filly’s chin, the fox chips and yaps at her before jumping out of her arms and sitting back in her place.

Turning back into their human forms, the trio relaxes into sitting positions once more. “I have to agree with my daughter…considering what you are, I would have expected you to be something a bit more…larger?” Falling-Leaf’s mother says.

Snorting, Draco says “You should have seen the first time she transformed!! She sulked for days about the fact that she is all cute and fluffy instead of vicious and scary, it was hilarious!! I mean you would expect her to be happy enough being a vampire princess and a bloody dragon but Noooo! Miss Insufferably-Perfect over here was upset about being a fox”.

Severus takes a quick gulp of air, _‘She is a dragon and a fox?!?!? How is that possible?...wait did he say Vampire Princess? What the fuck?!?!’_

Shoving her elbow into Draco’s side Luna hisses, “Draco! Too much information!!”

Eyes growing big he turns to Morgana, “Oh shit! Sorry Em”

Flicking her hand she send a mild stinging hex his way, catching him in his thigh. Sighing, she rolls her eyes, “Malfoy’s! Oh well we would have gotten to that eventually…so no loss, no foul I suppose”. Turning to the confused centaurs shrugs her shoulders, “Surprise!”

The male leader, Magorian, after having been silent the whole time asks Morgana, “From what your friends says, you are much more than you appear and possibly a danger to be around… why should we trust you, let alone listen to you?”

Looking him directly into the eye, Morgana sits up straight and takes on the posture of one leader speaking to another. “I understand that centaurs have been treated badly in the past by wizards and witches alike, and that as both a witch and a creature that is seen as evil and blood thirsty, you would distrust me. I would expect nothing less after being treated like you are pathetic and worthless for years. However I ask that you hear me out before you cast your final judgement. I will not be able to explain everything, not until I am sure I can trust you with my secrets and my life. The future that I am planning for will save many innocent lives, I cannot put them at risk if I am unsure of where your loyalties lie.”

_‘…I can swear she just looked at me! is she trying to say she is unsure of the centaurs loyalties or mine? What is she up to?'_

Continuing Morgana says, “Earlier, Hela asked how I was able to heal Falling-Leaf, that a vampire cannot heal others. Now according to the rest of the world this would be true, however within Vampire culture things aren’t so black and white. What I am about to tell you is not something that you will be told somewhere else or be able to read in a book, it is knowledge only given to those of my kind.”

By this point all eyes are on Morgana, a few foals have even gathered around hoping to hear a good story. Not able to tear his eyes away from her, Severus listens as she explains a world that hundreds of books have never mentioned, let alone explored.

“The creation of Vampires is debated about by many, some believe that a deal was made with the devil, others that we are the results of an experimentation gone wrong. None are sure, but what we do know is that there are two main types of Vampires; those born and those created. As far as the world knows there are only one type – the created, that is what they have always believed and what they will continue to believe. There are roughly 47 vampire bloodlines in the world that can pass the vampire trait on by not only bite but by birth. I am from one of those families…however I am a bit different. You see my father is a vampire but my mother was born a witch, a pairing that is rare, but not unusual. I however am unusual, I am the first recorded vampire to exhibit magical properties, the first to be classified both vampire and witch. The offspring from previous magic/vampire unions resulted in vampire children with no magic whatsoever…we are not really sure why I was different… anyway back to the story - Although my mother has the typical powers and habits of a vampire, she is only a created vampire, not a born-one…making her more vulnerable to vampire hunters and such. Now the reason why it is harder to kill a born vampire is because each family has a certain trait that belongs to their bloodline and only theirs. Mine blood, for example, has two abilities, the one is to heal and the other is to shape shift into a certain creature of flight. My blood, if willingly given, can heal almost anything and anyone, no matter if it is human or creature…if unwilling taken, it would have the opposite effect – extreme pain and a rather horrific death. The creature that I can shift into, as I am sure you figured out by now, is a dragon… well I’m not sure if shift is the correct word…you see I do not merely shift into a dragon, but I become the dragon, instinct, speech, temperament…it’s all rather confusing honestly. My father for example is the reason everyone thinks vampires can change into bats. However only daddy dearest has that ability, no-one else.”

Severus watches as she takes a breath and looks each centaur directly in the eye. _‘Merlin’s wrinkly ball sack! I am seriously going to need a whole bloody bottle of whiskey to wrap my head around all of this shit!!’_

The young filly they rescued is sleepily leaning against Lovegood who seems to be braiding her mane. “What did Draco mean when he said you are a Princess?” the filly ask between a yawn.

Severus feels his heart stutter when Morgana looks at the young foal with such genuine care and kindness. _‘when last did someone look at me like that? Lily maybe? Ha who am I trying to fool!? Lily never looked at me like that! I would have given her the bloody moon if she looked at me with even a fraction of that kind of affection. No Lily just used me until someone better came along and now I’m stuck with 2 arsehole masters because of my guilt about her... Lily never care for me…not really, I can see that now.’_

“A very good question little one! Now normally I would tell you not to believe everything that Draco tells you, however this time I am afraid he is correct. You see Vampires are governed by what we call the Council, a group of elders from each of the born families. Now whatever the Council decides is law, to go against the Council is to give up your life. Those of us who go rouge and break the laws are brought before the council and killed, there is no exception to this rule! Even if one of the Council members themselves were to break the law, they would be killed…no one can do as they please and get away with it. Our rules are harsh but necessary. Now although we have the Council, we also have an unofficial king of sorts, he is not able to overrule the Council, but he is seen as someone who holds a lot of power and influence. He was chosen long before any of us were born in a test of power and strength. As the winner, he became the king over all Vampires. No matter where he goes, he would be recognised for who he is and other vampires would submit to him, if not he could see them as a threat and it is within his right to challenge them. Like I said, he got the position by defeating others, if someone was to defeat him then the throne would go to them. Our King is Count Dracula, my father. Making me the unofficial Princess of the Vampire nation, as such I have been trained in all the ways a leader would be, both in terms of politics and war…I also hold two influential wizarding family names but that is a story for another time…any other questions?”

Severus has to physically hold himself back from bursting into the clearing and shouting out a whole tsunami of questions. _‘who is your mother? What are the families? Why are you at Hogwarts?’ is this how you truly look? who do you normally look like? Is your father really THE Dracula?!?! Did you really check me out at the bank or were you messing with me? can I kiss you? - Wait what? Agh get yourself together Severus!! Focus!’_

“Why did you look different when we first saw you? You looked like any normal foal of Hogwarts and then…you changed and aged?…how?” Magorian asks.

“I wear a glamour at school, a type of mask so that no one knows who I really am. The only ones at Hogwarts that know me like this is Luna and Draco, everyone else knows me by a different name and face. I was asked by the council to keep an eye on certain…people…however things …progressed you could say and I have been given permission to do as I see fit, which is why I can speak to you. As for why I looked like I aged…well I guess I did in a way… the mask, the student everyone sees me as, is the same age as Draco and Luna. And seeing as I age the same way as them I should be. However for the last 4 years I have used a type of device that allows me to turn back time, making me age faster. What has past for 4 years for everyone else has been 9 years for me… So instead of turning 16 on my next birthday I will be 21.”

“I thought vampire doesn’t age…” a small appaloosa foal who had joined the group says.

Nodding her head, Em says, “Well yes technically they don’t. But remember that is the rule for created vampires…Born vampires are a bit different. We age and mature just like any other creature, but only until a certain age, in our case that age being 28. However, unknown to many, it is actually possible for a vampires body to age…there is a reason we drink human blood. The iron and minerals in the blood of humans helps to sustain us, without it were would age and weaken. You of course do get those who are the equivalent of vegetarian vampires, who only drink the blood of non-human creatures and animals, but they are weaker and easier to kill. They would be the kind of vampire you would fear, not me…although I enjoy a rare steak just as much as the next person!”

Internally chuckling, Severus watches as the young foal’s eyes light up at the mention of a nice juicy piece of meat. And judging by the boar they have roasting over that large fire over there, they are going to get what they wish for very soon.

Having also noticed the foals expression, Morgana smiles at them before turning to the leaders. “I know that what I have said is a lot to take in, so I wish to say one more thing and then we will leave you with a small parting gift to show the truth in our words.”

“Speak Morgana of Hogwarts.” Hela says.

“A war is coming, and although it will be between wizards it will affect everyone! I know that the centaurs like to stay neutral and I understand and I would not ask anything different of you. What I would ask though is an alliance… Dumbledore is not the man he says he is. He is just as dark and corrupt as the Dark Lord. The only difference being that Dumbledore hides behind the banner of light, a position everyone put him in after he defeated his best friend and lover…many forgetting that the two of them were working together towards the same goal before they killed Dumbledore’s sister in a duel…History is written by the victors… In all honesty both competitors in this war will ruin the world as we know it if they were to win. Dumbledore wishes to remove the Statute of Secrecy and reveal our existence to the human world. He is a crazy old man who doesn’t even know what the human world is like! The humans would not see us as incredible or magical, they would see us as a threat! A threat that they would destroy and with the weapons they have, none of us would stand a chance, wizard or magical creature… and then on the other side of the coin you have Voldemort, the Dark Lord who wishes to have a world where he rules on high, standing on the corpses of those he sees as nothing more than filth and half-breeds, those like you and me! Him and his blinded followers would completely destroy everything that doesn’t fit into their perfect picture of how the world should be…and those that they don’t kill would be forced into slavery!”

Whilst Morgana takes a breath to let that information sink in, Severus looks at all the faces of the centaurs around her, all their faces are reflecting the exact same expression his is - Horror and fear, because they know what she says is true! Severus has spent enough time with both of his masters to know that is how they think. Dumbledore in his blindness would really believe that muggles present no threat to the wizarding world…he has never seen what they are capable of…never been at the receiving end of their fist. _‘she’s right, both arseholes would kill us all and not even blink an eye as long as they get what they want!’_

Equestrian ears perk up when they hear her next words. “However…that is what would happen if there were only the two of them…if there was an additional competitor…well let’s just say things could turn out a lot better for us all… although we vampires would normally let the wizards fight amongst themselves there is to much of a risk with this specific war. No matter who the winner is we would be hunted and killed in the end, this is something that the Council cannot allow…so although the Council will not supply an army to fight against both sides, they have given me full permission to create a retaliation group of whomever I so wish. I have already created an alliance with the goblin nation and am in the process of creating a group of specific individuals who I believe will help us win this war. I am hoping to secure your loyalty as well… I believe that Hogwarts will be the epicentre of this war, Dumbledore feels he has the upper hand here and Voldemort enjoys showing off, he would not let the chance of storming the castle and destroying everyone in it go by. Naturally that would mean the forest would be vulnerable as well. I would ask that when the time comes you help us in destroying those that invade your home. Help us keep Hogwarts safe, so that we may all continue to live”

“I would be lying if I said your words mean nothing to us…but you have not said what it is that you picture the future to look like if you were to win. Why should we help you? How would you winning affect our world?” Bane, the aggressive centaur from earlier asks with furrowed brows.

“I want a world free of corruption, where those in charge do not abuse the power they have. A world where there is no such thing as half-breeds and those seen as less worthy because of what they were born as. A world where we are all seen as equal and have right to better lives. A world where different cultures and way of living are learnt about, understood and respected, not feared or shunned. With knowledge comes both power and understanding. We fear what we do not understand. You as centaurs are feared by wizards because they are taught that you are violent beasts that you would shoot a person if they ever came into your territory without a second thought. No one knows of your skills and talents, how your ways of reading the stars that makes our methods look primitive or of your knowledge of herbs and medicines that wizards and witches would kill to know. No, all they see is the beasts they have been taught about. Don’t you think it is about time we changed the way people see and interact with the world around them? Learn to appreciate and accept instead of fear and kill?”

“You speak very well for one as young as you are Morgana, it is clear your elders have taught you well. You have giving us a lot to think of and discuss…Thank you for saving Falling-Leaf… as well as explaining everything to us. It has been a long time since someone thought we were worthy enough to sit down with and talk to. It is not something we are used to, especially from someone of your nature. I apologize for the welcome you received earlier, our males can be very bull-headed when they think one of our own has been harmed. I hope that the next time that we meet it will be on more friendly terms. Perhaps one day you 3 could spend some time with the foals? They are always looking for someone to share their knowledge with and that way we can teach you our ways and you can teach us yours.”

Smiling all three nod their heads. “That would be great! We would love to spend time with them! And it would be good practice for these two... the way they are they will have their first child within a year of graduating!”

“Hey! You make us sound like rabbits!” Draco says petulantly.

Looking serene as ever Luna says, “Draco dear, I am a rabbit”

I don’t understand what does being like rabbits have to do with having a child quickly?” Magorian asks.

Rolling her eyes Hela huffs, “Men!”. Raising her brows she asks him, “Magorian why is the rabbit population so high?”

“Because they are always - …. OH! ok I understand now”, he says whilst blushing.

Severus watches as the group starts to get up and stretch after sitting for so long. Making sure his purring necklace is still holding on, he lifts himself off of the ground and silently dusts himself off, not wanting to use a spell and alert the others to his position.

Just as the trio are about to leave the appaloosa foal from earlier speaks up. “wait didn’t you say you were going to give us some type of gift?”

The other two having no idea what Morgana is up to stay silent and look at her questionably. Tapping her finger on her lip as if she is in deep thought, Morgana remarks, “Well I suppose I did say I would…but I am not sure if I should. It would make things very different for you…I’m not sure you would be able to handle it…”

Severus has to stifle a laugh at the look on their faces, the adults are all frowning and apprehensive, not liking the sound of something that would change their way of living and the young are all puffing out their chests to show they are up for a challenge and can handle anything she can throw at them.

Leaning closer towards the small group of foals Morgana asks, “what is the worst part of this forest? What do you wish was no longer here?”

It doesn’t even take 3 seconds before they all say “Spiders!!” in unison.

Nodding her head Morgana continues, “And if they were no longer here? …Do you think that would that be an acceptable gift?”

The next response is even quicker than the previous one and this time its not just the foals that answer but the adults too. “YES!!!”

Clapping her hands like they just made a huge deal, Morgana looks to Hela and says “very well than that settled. Would you mind leading the three of us to the acromantula nest?”

Draco, nudging Morgana with his elbow, says what Severus is thinking, “Em what the hell are you up to?! How do you plan to kill an entire nest of man-eating spiders?!?!”

Looking at him in confusion Morgana says, “Draco, I thought you said you want to see me use Fiendfyre…? After the events of earlier I figured you didn’t get to see it in action yet”. Slowly a smirk makes its way up onto her face, “but if you don’t want to see then I suppose you two can make your way back to the castle, we wouldn’t want you to get sick from this chilly night air now would we?”

“Nice try Vixen! You aren’t getting rid of us that easily! We are coming with you and you better make it look impressive for keeping us out here for so long!”

Severus follows as a small group of sceptical centaurs lead the trio towards the Acromantula nest. _‘Bloody fools! Do they not realise how large this specific nest is??? It is the main reason why the forest if forbidden! I’ll have to step in if things get out of hand, I can’t allow student to get hurt’_

After walking for a solid 10 minutes Severus notices that they have stopped. The area they are in has gotten darker and more ominous and large spider webs are dotted along the forest floor. “the nest is roughly 50 meters ahead. I hope you have a plan, to take on a few spiders is dangerous, to take on the whole nest is suicide!” Magorian says.

“Earlier you wanted to know how I destroyed the other spiders. Well this is how…”

Severus watches as she pulls her wand out of her arm holster. Raising her wand she starts chanting various spells whilst simultaneously casting others with her free hand. As she chants, Severus can feel her magic pulsing out from her body, creating a type of magical dome around the area. Once she is done she explains what she did to the others. “I’ve created a barrier around the area. This way nothing can get in our out. We wouldn’t want any of them to escape or someone else to get hurt. Until I say you can move, I suggest you stay where you are. The barrier will prevent us from leaving as well, I will take it down once the nest is destroyed.”

_‘her control of magic is incredible! This barrier would take a very skilled witch or wizard to break it down!’_

Getting nervous nods of understanding from everyone, Morgana turns and takes a few steps away from them. Severus watches as she waves her wand in a quick pattern he can’t make out properly from the distance. Now Severus is not a man easily surprised, but when a river of fyre poured from her wand and various huge cats leapt from the flames, Severus almost jumped out of his skin. It is not the first time he has seen someone cast Fiendfyre, the Dark Lord used it a time or two. But he has never seen it done with such control and with such a large amount of fyre creates who appear to be…waiting? _‘wait what the hell is she doing? Oh shit she walking towards the flames! NOOOO!!!!!!’_

Just as Severus is about to leap out of his hiding spot and scream at her to stop, a large cat towards the from of the feline ensemble pounces straight on her, knocking her onto the ground.

“Morgana!!!!!” Severus’ cry is luckily drowned out by frantic screams of “EM!!!” by her two blonde friends

They are all silenced when they hear a giggling voice reprimand the cat who is sitting on her chest. “Ember! You are scaring the daylights out of everyone! Get of you silly thing!”. Leaping off of her, the cat saunters over to the rest of the felines, tail casually flipping through the air.

Doing a move that looks like she stepped out of a Chinese action movie, Morgana flips onto her feet and dusts off her robes. “Sorry about that, Ember was just happy to see me. I’m sorry is I worried you”. As she speaks she smiles at her two friends but then strangely enough looks past them directly at Severus.

“Is she apologising to me as well? Did she somehow hear me call out when I thought that cat killed her?” Severus unthinkingly mumbles to himself. Luckily the only one who hears him is the dragon huddled under his hair looking for warmth. Surprisingly enough the dragon pops its head out from his curtain of hair and seems to bob its head up and down as if to say yes to his questions.

“Wait did you just answer me?” Severus asks in disbelief.

Getting a head bob once again, Severus sighs to himself. _‘Congratulations Snape, now you are talking to extinct dragons who are curled around your neck. What next, Granger’s bushy hair is going to magically tame itself?!’_

Focusing once more on Morgana, Severus watches as she…gives instructions to the fyre cats?? What the fuck?! “All right you lot, time for some fun! There is a large nest of spiders up ahead, really big, tasty spiders just waiting for you to eat them! Now listen up. You are to kill the spiders and only the spiders!!! No other creatures!!! I will be very very pissed off if you don’t listen to me. I’ve put up a barrier to stop the spiders from getting away. You do not go past the barrier!”. Bending down in front of the cat that pounced her earlier Morgana looks into its flaming eyes, “Ember my love, be a dear and keep an eye on everyone, make sure no one gets out of line”. Giving off a crackling purr the cat rubs against Morgana’s cheek.

Turning slightly to Severus, Morgana sends a flirtatious wink his way. _‘NO! No no no no!!! I will not get turned on right now! I need to focus! I need blood to rush to my brain, not my other head!!!’_

“Have fun everyone, GO!!!”

The sound of screeching spiders and the smell of burning flesh permeates the air as flaming cats chase after fleeing spiders. Everyone, except for Morgana and Luna, starting going a bit green around the gills when two fyre-chimera’s standing directly in front of them rip a spider in half, spewing its charred and putrid innards all over the assembled group. Not able to hold it in, Draco doubles over and revisits his supper, covering his shoes and cloak in vomit. Severus can’t blame is godson, the smell from where he is standing is making him feel rather peaky as well, which is saying something considering he has had to deal with some bad smelling ingredients over the course of his career!

Sighing at her boyfriend’s weak constitution, Luna waves her wand cleaning the vomit and entrails off of the group. Helping Draco straighten up she rubs her hand up and down his back, trying to bring him some comfort.

Within 5 minutes the entire nest was destroyed and the fyre-felines were happily chopping on charred spider legs. Trotting over to Morgana, Ember drops a soccer-ball sized spider at her feet. The spider has been perfectly preserved - overcooked and crispy!

“ARAGOG!!! Aragog where are you?!? Aragog?!?!?!” The bellowing of Hagrid can be heard in the distance. The fear and worry is palpable in his voice.

_‘Oh shit, Hagrid! He loved these murderous spiders. This is going to be a Fuckastrophe of epic proportions!! Ugh a crying half-giant is not a nice thing to share meals with…the next few weeks are going to be hell! Oh well, good riddance! Those things were a bloody menace! The only one safe from them was Hagrid…they saw everyone else as food. And the blithering idiot never seemed to realise just how dangerous his “friends” are… welcome to reality Hagrid!’_

“Alright everyone that is our signal to get out of here! Magorian, Hela I hope you will accept this gift as proof of our strength and that we mean the centaurs no harm. I hope to hear from you soon!!”. Morgana says, waving her hand to take down the barrier. Looking directly towards Severus, Morgana calls out. “Deigh, time to go love! Say your goodbyes.”

Severus watches as the Deigh rubs up against his chin in greeting before flying off to his mistress. Putting a hand on each of her friends shoulders, Morgana sends a huge smile towards Severus and then twists on the spot, disappearing from sight. 

‘Holy shit! Did she just apperate? Within Hogwarts?!? How is that even possible??? Fuck I need a drink!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if things don't make sense or if you have questions, then please ask away!!! i love hearing from you!
> 
> And to those of you who have been patiently waiting for an update - Thank you for staying with me!  
> The wait is over! i will hopefully be posting weekly or every second week from now on...but i make no promises ;)
> 
> love and appreciate you all,  
> Hope


	19. Wakey wakey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!!!
> 
> I'm really sorry for the long delay in updating!  
> Things have been a bit hectic my side, between all the work from college, my one dog dying, getting a new puppy, stressing about affording college as well as graduating this year with Covid19 going on and finding a job next year and on top of that having to do all the cooking and chores in the house...well lets just say that i haven't had much time to sit down and write unfortunately ... and I've had a bit of writers-block lately (which really sucks!) 
> 
> I promise though that i will never abandon this story! Updating might take longer at times than others but i will always post another chapter as soon as i have finished it.  
> And on that note i have decided to scrap the posting on Thursdays idea...lets just stick to a sporadic schedule shall we...?
> 
> Okidoks now that that is all out of the way, lets move on to this chapter! the beginning is from Sev's POV and then Neville's.  
> P.S. The story has jumped roughly a month ahead from where we were last
> 
> I hope you enjoy xxx

Previously: 

Severus watches as the Deigh rubs up against his chin in greeting before flying off to his mistress. Putting a hand on each of her friends shoulders, Morgana sends a huge smile towards Severus and then twists on the spot, disappearing from sight. 

‘Holy shit! Did she just apperate? Within Hogwarts?!? How is that even possible??? Fuck I need a drink!’

___________________________________________________________________

Sitting behind his desk, Severus looks over his Slytherin/Gryffindor 5th year class. Having set them an essay to write, he is able to sit at his desk without having to worry about one of the dunderheads blowing themselves up…again. Looking over the group he thinks about Morgana and his search for her true identity

He had spent the last month watching Draco and Miss Lovegood, looking for any hint at who Morgana could be. To say he is frustrated would be an understatement. The two of them are never together in public, let alone with a third person! And between all the shit that Umbitch is causing he has not been able to put as much effort into finding Morgana’s identity as he would like. Not to mention Hagrid’s constant wailing and sulking. The big oaf cries at every bloody meal and meeting about his ‘poor little spiders, who wouldn’t have hurt a fly’. None the less, Severus had gone over that night numerous times, even going so far as to look at the memory in his personal pensive. _‘How could someone as alluring as her hide away in plain sight like this?!? What is it that I am missing?’_

Opening his draw he takes out a scroll covered in names, some crossed out, some not. The list comprises of all the females student in 5th year who are turning 16. If what Morgana said about her age is anything to go on, then her glamoured visage will be turning 16 whilst she in actual fact turns 21… He had immediately crossed out all the Hufflepuff names when he made the list, thinking that there is no way a simpering tree hugger is actually Dracula’s daughter in disguise. That left the 3 remaining houses…she is definitely smart enough to be a Ravenclaw and sly enough to be Slytherin, but he doubts she is one of his snakes…it just doesn’t feel right in his gut…and then there is Gryffindor…as much as he would hate to admit it, she could be in that insufferable house…where else best to stay under Dumbledore’s radar than his own house?!

Leaving - ~~Lavender Brown~~ , ~~Parvati Patil~~ and Hermione Granger from Gryffindor, and Mandy Brocklehurst, ~~Isobel MacDougal~~ , Sue Li, ~~Padma Patil~~ and Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw. Having decided that she wouldn’t be impersonating any of the Pureblood children, he was able to cross out half of the “suspects”. Leaving the Brocklehurst, Li, Turpin and Granger.

He had been paying close, yet subtle attention to the 4 females when he had potions with them, trying to notice any details he could that would give her away. He is able to remain rather objective with the 3 Ravenclaws…Miss Granger however has been more of a challenge. He continuously gets distracted by the subtle changes in her - her demeanour and attitude…it is nothing extravagant or anything, just little things here and there. Like no longer helping those 2 idiot friends of hers with their homework and no longer waving her hand in the air like a flag in a tornado. And then there is her scent…Severus has no idea why he is noticing it now, but there is something familiar and welcoming about it…it makes him want to run his hands through those ridiculous curls of hers and tilt her head to the side so that he can lean in and run his nose along the smooth curve of her neck. _‘wait what the fuck?! I have never had thoughts like this about a student! What is wrong with me?!?!?!’_

Looking up at her through his curtain of hair, he sees that she has already finished her essay and appears to be reading a large book… _‘bloody swot, the class still has 20 minutes and she is already done. Maybe I wouldn’t get so frustrated if the chit didn’t remind me of myself so much. I just hope she doesn’t make the same mistakes I did! …Huh, what was that, did something just move under her hair?’_

Raising her hand, as if to brush a hair from her face, Severus watches how her hand lingers for a moment longer than necessary…scratching something hidden from view.

_‘Was that a tail? Strange…it almost looked like a drago- Oh fuck! No it can’t be! There is no way in hell Hermione bloody Granger, insufferable know-it-all, hand waving swot, best friend to the boy-who-lived could be Morgana! No! Impossible! The girl wears her heart on her sleeve, she couldn’t lie to save her life, let alone fool an entire community of witches and wizards!...could she? No that’s preposterous, there must be mistaken, I am sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation to why she just so happens to have a small blue dragon hidden under her hair!...although, what was it Draco said -_ not all of us can be a know-it-all like you’. Severus would recognise that sentence anywhere, after all he is the one who first started calling Miss Granger that. _‘Oh shit! It is actually possible! Hermione Granger could very well be Morgana!!! Why didn’t I see it before, the lying to Dumbledore, the way her and Draco never actually attack each other in their fights. It is always between Draco and Potter, she is always in the back watching them, never really getting involved. It’s honestly quite brilliant, no one would suspect her of anything…she been hiding in plain sight!’_

Struggling to keep the satisfied smirk off of his lips at having solved the mystery, Severus faintly clears his throat and gets up to walk between the students. Purposely starting on the Slytherin side, he makes his way through the desks, rolling his eyes as Potter glares at him as he passes. Slowing his stride, he subtly takes a deep breath in through his nose as he passing Miss Granger, missing the title of the book she is reading. ‘ _Rose water and a faint hint of iron…blood! The metallic scent is blood! Her scent is exactly the same as Morgana’s was the day I meet her in the bank’._ Sitting back at his desk, the pieces start falling into place. The day he helped her up a Grimmuald Place and when he kissed Morgana’s hand at the bank, he had felt disillusioned rings, both on the same fingers now that he thinks about it. And her being skilled at Occlumency makes sense now, there is no way she could risk Dumbledore looking into her head and seeing who she truly is. _‘why did the cursed book work on her that night in Grimmuald Place library?...that curse only effects humans, it shouldn’t have had an effect on her. Unless - if the book was just use as a smoke screen, a way to hide what was really happening? But what?!?’_

_‘How has she managed to keep this a secret for so long? How have none of her dorm mates suspected her true lineage, surely she consumes blood on a regular basis…I wonder where she gets it from? Why am I not freaked out by the idea of her drinking human blood and most likely killing people? If she is anything like her father, at least according to the stories, then she has no problem slitting a few throats…well I guess I quite enjoy dabbling in the Dark Arts, so I’m not the best person to judge.’_

Hearing the silence in the class he looks up to see all the students done writing and looking at him for instructions. Glancing at the clock above his door, he realises that the class has come to an end. “Well? What are you waiting for? Hand-in what I’m sure is to be dismal essays and leave!” he barks at the class.

Quickly hurrying they all gather their things and make a beeline for his desk to hand in their essays, not wanting to be in his class any longer than they need to be. All except Miss Granger that is. _‘Granger? Morgana? Hermione? What the hell do I call her?!?’._ Taking her time she puts all her things back in her bag and makes her way to his desk as the last student trickles out. _‘Strange, those two idiot friends of hers didn’t even look back to see where she is…that is unusual.’_

Hearing her clear her throat, Severus looks up into twinkling brown eyes (which he now knows are actually purple behind that glamour). “Is there a reason you are still in my class Miss Granger?” he asks with a blank face and raised brow.

Moving the book she had been reading from one hand to the other, she says “Well you see sir, I happened to come across this book recently and after thoroughly reading it myself, I thought you might appreciate it considering your Mastery. You don’t have to worry about returning it. Consider it a gift, there is no one I would rather have it then you.” And with that she puts the book and her essay down and walks straight out of the room before Severus can even utter a word or look at the book.

Staring at the doorway she just left from, Severus runs his hand back through his hair. “What the fuck was that? What book was she talking about?”. Looking down Severus can’t stop his jaw from dropping. Reaching his hand out, he reverently caresses the book, the cursive type title glittering up at him **Potion Masters Guide to Poisons and Antidotes**. Not able to believe his eyes he gently opens up the cover to see the edition. “No, this is not possible! How did she get hold of a 1st edition? The 1st to 4th editions are thought to have been lost or damaged! The last recorded 1st edition belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, but it was never found after she died…Where the hell did Morgana get this?”

Hearing the 2nd years coming down the hall, he quickly opens his draw and hides the book away from their grubby paws, not wanting to risk the book with a potions explosion or something equally idiotic. Rising from his seat, he stands at his full height. Scowl in place, he places Morgana and the book behind his mental shield to think about later. For now he has a bunch of moronic children, who think it is fun to play with explosive ingredients, to teach. _‘fuck I would love to leave this place! These children do not have the discipline to work with dangerous potions. Potions should honestly be an elective from 3 rd year. Not all 11-year olds have the aptitude for potions and the ones who do are often too young to realise how dangerous it can be if they fool around.’_

“Oww, that hurt Jason”

“Sorry Luke bumped into me, I don’t know what’s gotten his knickers in a bunch lately.”

“It okay…he’s probably worried about his family with all this war talk …they are muggles remember.”

Not wanting to have to listen to their whispering anymore, Severus slams the door open and glares down at the waiting students. “Enough talking, come in and sit down – Now!”

\--------Neville--------

Washing the dirt off of his hands, Neville looks around to make sure he put everything back in its place. Knowing his love for herbology, Professor Sprout gave him permission to use the greenhouses for any side project he is busy with. His latest project is trying to make a hybrid plant that could be used in a cream or dressing to help regain muscle tone from comatose patients. A magically healing vampire apparently can’t return muscle that has been lost after 13 years and his parents are more than happy to act as lab rats for him.

Smiling to himself, he thinks back to 3 weeks ago when Hermione, or should he say Morgana, first approached him.

**Flashback**

**~** Sighing, Neville finishes off the homework Umbridge assigned them, 20-inch essay on ‘Minister Cornelius Fudge and what he has done for the betterment of wizard kind’. _‘Bloody ridiculous is what it is!!!’_

Looking up he sees Hermione walking towards him, “Hey Neville, have you got a moment?”

“Hey Hermione, sure. What’s up?” Pulling out the chair next to him, he expects her to sit but instead she shakes her head and looks around the deserted library.

“Do you mind if we go somewhere a bit more private? I don’t want us to be overheard” she asks seriously.

Frowning at her, he glances at the empty room, not seeing a soul in sight. Trusting that whatever it is she wants to speak about is important, he nods his head and without further question packs all his things back into his shoulder bag and follows her out of the Library.

Turning a corner she leads him down a dark corridor where torches were apparently never installed. Not sure what is going on, Neville asks, “Umm Hermione? W-where are we going?”

Turning to him she smiles and takes a step closer. “Sorry Nev, but I don’t want anyone seeing the next part. There are eyes everywhere.” Holding out her hand she waits for him to take it but all he does is look dubiously at her. Smiling encouragingly she looks him in the eye and asks, “Do you trust me?”

Hermione was one of the first friends he made at Hogwarts, she was the only one who helped him look for Trevor the first day on the train. And ever since then she had been nice to him and helped him whenever he is struggling with something, especially in Potions. Realising he truly does trust her, he smiles with an open heart and takes her hand.

**POP**

Stumbling a bit from the unexpected apparition. Neville looks around the unknown room they are standing in. In the middle of the room is a large green leather couch, easily big enough for 2 people to comfortably lay on. Along 2 of the walls are floor to ceiling bookshelves, filled with numerous tomes, all varying in size and colour. Behind them is a door that seems to almost blend into the stone wall around it, seeming to be both solid and yet not at the same time. Looking in front of them he sees a roaring fire in one of the largest fireplaces he’s ever seen. The rest of the wall surrounding it is full length windows that appear to be partially submerged in the Black Lake. Neville watches as a grindylow comes right up to the window and squishes it face against the glass, peering in at them with its beady little eyes. Finally turning towards Hermione, he sees her sitting on one of the couches arm rests, clearly waiting for him to speak first. And speak he did, for the first time in his life, he swore out loud. “What the fuck is going on Hermione?”

The following 2 hours turned out to be the most interesting and informative of his life. Hermione, or rather Morgana, told him all about who and what she is and her plan to create a resistance made up of members who disagree with both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. At first he had been very sceptical of her plans and a more than a bit distrustful of everything she was telling him. After all Dumbledore is the leader of the light and everyone knows he is a good guy. And not to mention someone who talks about killing people as easily as she does, doesn’t inspire butterflies and happy feelings. But after listening to everything she had to say and realising that she is still the same person he has been friends with all these years, he found himself beginning to agree with her. The tipping point that pushed him over to her side was what she said at the end.

“Look Nev, I know this is all a lot to take in and I won’t judge you for decision, no matter what it is. I’m sure you are wondering why I want you. Your self-doubt is practically written on your face, but there is something I want to you to remember - you like many others are more than you appear to be. You have the potential to be an incredible wizard, you just need the right guidance…and in honestly you need a new wand! I realise that you feel closer to your parents by using your dad’s wand, but let’s face it Nev, the wand constantly fights against you because it is not yours! You spend so much time trying to get the wand to cooperate that you are not able to further develop your skills…and don’t you think your dad would prefer to have his wand back?”

“Hermione or Morgana or whatever your bloody name is! My dad has been a mindless vegetable for the last decade! He is never going to need his wand again and you know that! I’m never going to see him or my mom smile or cast another spell. I’m never going to experience them telling me they love me or that they are proud of me…they don’t even recognise me, they are just blank bodies!!” Neville says with tears in his eyes.

Pulling him into a hug, she wraps her arms around him making small soothing noises. “Now-now, weren’t you listening to me? My blood is special remember…I can’t make you any promises but I am confident I can heal them, or at the least improve their current condition. I technically can’t get into their room without a family member as an escort though…So what do you say Nev? Would you like to get your parents back? No string attached”.

Pulling back he stare into her eyes, looking for any evidence that she is having him on. Seeing nothing but sincerity, the tears start flowing down his face. Trying to wipe the overflowing faucets that are his eyes, he asks “You would do that for us? For me? No matter what choice I make…even if I were to side with Dumbledore?”

“Neville I’m not going to lie and say that I will be happy if you choose to side with Dumbledore. But I’m not like him or the Dark Lord, I will not force anyone to do anything against their will. The choice is yours and yours alone. And no matter what you choose I will help you parents…everyone deserves to be loved Nev.” Morgana says earnestly.

“YES! Yes! Yes! Yes to both my parents and joining you! Thank you, Morgana for leaving the choice up to me and having faith in me…it means a lot. Everyone always treats me as the mousy little Gryffindor who should have been placed in Hufflepuff…it nice to know someone sees me as more than that.”

“Excellent! And don’t worry Nev, once I’m done with you, you will be the epitome of the Gryffindor Lion. And most importantly you make yourself proud of the man you have become! Oh and now that you are part of our little group I can tell you who the other members are. The Greengrass twins, Luna, Draco, Fred and George, Susan Bones and us two. And I plan to include a few adults a bit later on when thing are getting more serious. But there is still a bit of time before then”. Clapping her hands, she jumps up from the couch. “Right then! Let’s get going! We’ll quickly find the twins to get them to cover for us in case anyone is looking for us and then we can leave.”

“Wait, what do you mean leave? Where are we going?” He asks perplexed.

Looking at him like he can see the obvious. “Why your parents of course! No better time than the present after all.”

Getting up on shaky legs he asks “What? Now, really?”

“Yes, now you silly billy. Ok I’ll quickly go see the twin, you stay here. I will be back before you know it”. And with that she apparates away.

Feeling awkward standing alone in an empty room, he sits back down on the couch and starts thinking about how amazing it will be to finally have his parents back.

Before he knows it Morgana pops back into the room with a large grin on her face. “Okidoks the tricksters have our back. Let us go!”

Within moments the room is left empty with only the crackling of the fire to fill the silence.

Apparating to a dark alley a block away from the hospital, Neville watches as Morgana removes her Glamour ring. “Why are you removing your glamour?”

Smirking at him she say, “We wouldn’t want Dumbledore hearing that you walked into your unresponsive parent’s room with Hermione Granger and then left with them fully alert now would we? Now come on if we hurry we can still make it to supper.”

Smiling to himself Neville shakes his head. _‘Someone really should warn Dumbledore what he’s up against…because he has met his match and he doesn’t even know it. Poor sucker hehe.’_

Getting into the St Mungo’s is easier than Neville thought it would be. Most of the people recognise him and simply smile and wave and those that could cause trouble back down as soon as Morgana glares at them. _‘She could rival Snape with that glare of hers!’_. Just as they are about they are about to enter his parents room, the nurse responsible for them blocks their way. The nurse, Healer Jackson, is a brown haired, tall woman with a rather masculine build who can go from kind to beyond pissed in 2 seconds flat as many fussy patients have found out. She is known in the hospital for always getting the problematic patients that no one else wants.

Smiling down at Neville she says “Hello Neville dear. Aren’t you supposed to be in school?”. Shifting her gaze to Morgana she looks her up and down she says in a much less friendly tone, “And who might you be?”

Before Neville is able to respond Morgana holds her hand out. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I am potions Mistress Ganmora Claurd from Transylvania. I specialise in difficult cases where the victims were exposed to large amount of dark magic. Neville heard about me from a mutual friend of ours who thought I might be able to help out. I’m afraid I am on a rather tight schedule hence the reason for getting Neville out of school this evening to escort me to see his parents. Now if you don’t mind, the sooner I finish my evaluation the sooner I will be out of your hair.”

Taking Morgana’s hand, Healer Jackson gives it a tight squeeze, which Morgana returns with a smile on her face. “I am Healer Jackson. If what you are saying is true then why have I never heard of you huh?” she asks suspiciously.

Raising a perfectly manicured brow, Morgana asks “You follow all the Transylvanian Potion Masters do you? My my, aren’t you…impressive”

Picking up on something Neville can’t see from his position, Healer Jackson backs away from the doorway with wide eyes and a pale expression. “Umm n-no I don’t M-mistress Claurd. How rude of me please carry on. I’ll leave you two to your business”. Turning to Neville she says, “Just give me a shout if you need me alright?”. And with that she leaves behind a perplexed Neville as she practically runs away without second glance. _‘Strange…I’ve never seen her act that way…what happened?’_ shrugging his shoulders he follows Morgana into his parent’s room.

Watching her wave her hand around he can’t help but blurt out, “What are you doing? And why did you say your name was Ganmora Claurd?”

“I’m warding the room. We don’t want anyone coming in here whilst we are busy…and your parent might get loud so we don’t want anyone to hear anything and come running. And Ganmora Claurd is an anagram of my name, so it technically wasn’t a lie. Remember Nev, the best lie is made up of the truth”. With the last ward in place, she nods her head and goes to stand next to his mom, picking up a glass from her side table.

Neville stands in shock as she hoovers her wrist over the glass and then proceeds to bite deep into the flesh causing her blood to flow into the glass. Within moments the wound has healed, but not before she managed to get the glass half full. Seeing her lick her lips clean of her own blood causes him to involuntarily shudder. _‘Holy fuck she is really is a vampire! AhhhhhAAAHhhhahahAhhhhaaahh!!!!!’_

Unaware of his inner monolog, Morgana turns to him and says. “Okay Nev, the next part might not be that nice to see. In my experience getting rid of dark magic from a body not designed to handle it can be a painful experience…so no matter how much they thrash or scream, I need you stay calm and let my magic do its job…do you understand?”

Excited at the prospect of seeing his parents again but also scared about them having to be in pain, Neville closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. _‘Alright! I can do this! They are just going to feel little bit of pain and then a lifetime of happiness and love! I can do this I can do this I CAN DO THISSSS!!!’_. Opening his eyes he looks determinedly at Morgana and nods his head. “Do it”

Flicking her hand, restraints appear on the sides of the beds and attach themselves to his parents arms and legs, effectively tying them to their beds. Neville watches as she leans over his mom, gently opens her mouth and pours half of the crimson liquid down her throat whilst rubbing her throat to get her to swallow. Getting up Morgana repeats the process on his father before taking a step back from the beds. At first nothing happens but before he can say anything, the blood curdling screaming starts!

Neville stands there feeling utterly hopeless and broken as both of his parent scream and thrash as if they are being tortured right in front of his very eyes. He has no doubt that if it wasn’t for the restraints they would be gravely injuring themselves. After what feels like an eternity the screaming and thrashing slows down until finally they are left laying still and panting like they ran a marathon. Not wanting to disturb the newly acquired quietness, Neville tries to tiptoe closer to his parents beds. Unfortunately he doesn’t notice the table at the bottom of his fathers bed or the glass that Morgana placed on it.

**Eei Crash!**

“Ahh fuck shit dammit oww!” Neville whispers rather loudly, hopping on one foot whilst simultaneously trying to rub the other.

“Where are we? Where’s my baby?” a voice croaky from disuse asks.

Looking up with a speed fast enough to break his neck, Neville practically sprints to his mothers side and tries to assist in helping her sit up.

Apparently realising that his silence is due to his shock, Morgana moves forward to talk to his mother and awaking father. “Mr and Mrs Longbottom, my name is Morgana. I’m a friend of your son Neville. I am afraid you have been comatose for the last 14 years after being tortured by Death Eaters in your home.” Seeing his mom about to speak Morgana holds up her hand. “I know this is difficult but I first need to run some diagnostic tests on the both of you to make sure we got rid of all the residual dark magic. Once that is done I will answer any and everything you want.”

Although they are anxious to hear about their son they both agree. Quickly going through a handful of spells, Morgana performs each one with a professional, no-nonsense face. However after the last result have been read a smile breaks out. “You two are all good. Aside from muscle loss from inactivity over the last decade and a lack of vitamin D, nothing else seems to be amiss. It will probably take a few days before you feel comfortable with your bodies after so long on not moving, but I don’t see any problems. I would suggest remaining here at St Mungo’s for the remainder of the week before you consider going back home. Okay with the formalities out the way, you can ask your questions”.

“Where’s Neville?” Mrs Longbottom practically shouts out.

Clearing his suddenly dry mouth, Neville says “hi mum, hi dad”

The next hour was spent explaining what happened and Neville catching them up on what has happened in his life. Information on Morgana and how she was able to heal was kept at a minimum as Neville didn’t want to overwhelm them so soon after getting them back, all they know is that Morgana healed them with an rare substance and if healers and officials where to ask what it is they would be able to be honest and say they don’t know. Although they were not 100% comfortable with the idea, they did agree to their sons request. They decided that Neville’s dad would send a Patronus to his mother asking her to come to the hospital and they would explain what they could, they are all sure they stern woman will be ecstatic to see them awake. In order to send the Patronus Neville had to give his dad’s wand back, meaning that he needed a new one. Luckily Ollivander’s was still open for 30 minutes and if they hurried they could make it before he closes.

After a flurry of loving and heartfelt goodbye’s, the two of them were gone, leaving the hospital to deal with its two newly awakend patients.

Returning to the alleyway that they arrived in earlier Neville turns around and proceeds to squeeze the life out of Morgana. “Thank you so much Em!!! I can’t believe I have my parents back, you don’t know how happy I am right now! Thank you thank you thank you!!!!! You are absolutely amazing”. He half weeps half laughs into her neck (as she still has a few centimetres on him). **~**

**End flashback**

Pulling his new wand out of his arm holster, both gifts from Morgana, Neville once again admires the length of wood and the thrum of energy he feels when holding it. It is amazing how much more connected he feels to this wand compared to his dads…this one almost feels like an extension of himself, there is no struggling to get it to work or to perform properly…it's simply perfect. Not to mention his casting has improved a heck of a lot in both Transfiguration and Charms! Its been a huge confidence boost being praised by his Professors…even the students are not making fun of him as much.

‘I cannot wait for tonight! It’s going to be our first training/meeting session for our group. Eeee!! So exciting! I can’t wait to see what Em is going to teach us and to spend time with the whole group…I’ve never been part of a group before…it feel…nice.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo he figured it out!!!
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter
> 
> With Neville...i picture him more as a soft-hearted character than Em or even Draco and Luna, so don't expect him to be throwing avada's around like confetti! but he definitely will come in to his own and develop as a strong wizard in his own right! Not sure if you noticed but Em was a bit more patient and...nice? with Neville. once he gets used to the real her than she wont have to 'play nice and be super gentle', she'll swear more and be a bit more rough like she is with Draco etc, but you'll see that happening in the next chapter already.
> 
> Next chapter we will see Em having some fun with Umbitch hehehe 😈
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me and this story!!! And for all your kudos and comments, it means a lot to me! ❤
> 
> Stay safe,  
> xxx Hope


	20. Neville did what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all my amazing readers! Sorry for the long wait!   
> Thank you for your patience! I know everyone is looking forward to Umbitch getting some deserved punishment…but I’m afraid you will have to wait for the next chapter.  
>  I did originally plan on having it in this one, but it was getting a bit long…and the ending of this chapter felt right to me…I hope it’s okay…?
> 
> This chapter follows the previous one, only it is from Morgana’s POV and no longer Neville’s. 
> 
> Enjoy 😉

Previously: 

Neville

_‘I cannot wait for tonight! It’s going to be our first training/meeting session for our group. Eeee!! So exciting! I can’t wait to see what Em is going to teach us and to spend time with the whole group…I’ve never been part of a group before…it feels…nice.’_

___________________________________________________________________

Morgana

Making her way down to the great hall, Em is halted by a ginger weasel shouting out to her.

“Oi! There you are, where have you been lately? It’s like you are avoiding us or something. Really Mione, you really need to get your priorities straight and get your head out of all those ruddy books.”

Turning Em looks at the ginger menace, who is holding his sides like he just ran a marathon. _‘Damn that boy is unfit! You would think after all this time of having to run up and down stairs he would have built up at least a small amount of stamina’_. Next to him is their bespectacled best friend, looking only faintly winded and partially embarrassed at the loud volume Ron is using.

Internally sighing Em answers him, “Oh really Ronald? And what might I ask should my priorities be, hmm? Lusting after boys and practicing the newest make-up spells for witches from Witches Weekly? Or perhaps simply giving up on the hopes and dreams I have for the future in exchange for a sliver of your attention?” seeing his ears turn red, she knows she has hit the nail on the head. “Thanks but no thanks Ron. I am perfectly happy to, as you always say, have my nose stuck in a book. If you are really that desperate for attention maybe you should ask Lavender? She’s more your speed don’t you think…”

And with that she turned on the spot and walked away from them, leaving Ron a rather unattractive shade of red. Hearing familiar footsteps coming up behind her, Em slows her gait to allow for Harry to catch up.

Finally having reached her, he falls in step with her before speaking. “Look I’m not siding with him or anything but he kinda has a point ya know? I mean I can’t actually remember the last time the 3 of us spent a day together…and when we are in the same room you seem sort of…distant. What’s going on Mione? We said we weren’t going to keep secrets remember?”

Coming to a stop, Em turns and looks at Harry. “Harry I have a few questions for you and I don’t want an answers now. I want you listen to the question and then really consider it. Don’t just say what you think you should or say the first thing that comes to mind. I want you to look deep within yourself and give me a truthful answer when you are ready.” Seeing his hesitant nod she continues, “If someone were to tell you that a person you hold in high esteem is merely using you would you believe them or would you kick them to the curb and turn your back on them instead? Would you ignore the signs just to keep your spot in the limelight? Would you sweep all those niggling worries in the back of your brain under the carpet just so that you can keep your happy little family dynamic? What is it that you want for your life Harry? Do you need to be the one to destroy You-Know-Who, or are you willing to sit out and let others take on the fight?” 

With that Em turns and continues her track to the Great Hall, not bothering to wait for a reaction from Harry. Walking into the Great Hall, she is bombarded with loud whispers and oddly still…and shocked faculty members. Sitting down next to Neville, she sees the reason for the hubbub. The Daily Profit!

**LONGBOTTOM’S AWAKEN FROM 14 YEAR COMA.**

**DARK MAGIC AT PLAY???**

**By Rita Skeeter**

**This reporter brings you interesting news my dear readers! The former auror’s Frank and Alice Longbottom have awoken from what was thought to be a permanent coma. Earlier this week Neville Longbottom, the only son of Alice and Frank Longbottom was seen entering his parents room, accompanied by an unknown female. Sources say that the witch was unfamiliar to them but one thing is certain - they will never forget her piercing purple eyes and the aura of danger she exuded. The main caretaker for the Longbottom’s, Healer Jackson, refused to give a comment. But let me tell you my lovies, if there is one thing this reporter knows after all my years of work, it is what a petrified woman looks like. Whatever happened between Healer Jackson and this mystery woman scared the day lights out of her!**

**And what might you be asking, could scare a healer who has been in the medical field for over 40 years and is known to be as tough as they come…? Dark magic I would say!**

**Now what would a shy and timid Gryffindor, that many think should have been placed in Hufflepuff, be doing with an obviously dark witch is any ones question. How did he manage to get out Hogwarts unseen and on a school night no less? How safe is Hogwarts for our young children if anyone can so easily slip in and out unnoticed I ask you! What is the so called great Albus Dumbledore doing hiding away in his tower? Obviously he is not ensuring the safety of our dear students, that much is clear!**

**It is a good thing my dears that madam under-secretary Delores Umbridge is there to correct the unbelievable lack in discipline and safety measures at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

Unable to stop herself, Em snorts out loud, attracting the attention of the students around them. “hmph Dark witch indeed! Rita you don’t know how right you are my dear!”. Seeing Neville’s nervous face, Em puts her hand on his knee to comfort him. “it was bound to come out eventually Nev. In fact I’m surprised it took so long…I’m guessing that’s thanks to your gran huh?” she whispers to him.

Not really hearing her, he starts to panic and frantically whispers, “but what am I going to say if the teachers question me? how will I say I got out? I’m not good at lying to people Em, I get a flushed and start sweating and I start hyperve-”

Recognising the start of a panic attack, Em places her hand on his back rubbing small comforting circles on his back. “Neville, listen to me – breath in and out! Good again – in and out. There you are. Okay now Nev if anyone from the student body asks you about your parent or how you left Hogwarts you will simply tell them it is none of their business and walk away. And if one of the teachers ask, say I helped you and if they want any more information then they must come to me. Understand?”

Having calmed down, Neville sends her a shy smile. “thanks Em. Umm I think your opportunity to do just that is coming up right now…” he says with a grimace.

Making her way down the row, Umbridge waddles up to the two of them. Squinting her eyes and puffing out her frog like cheeks she loudly clears her throat “Hem hem!”.

Having gained the attention of the entire Hall she continues, “Mr Longbottom I think you have some explaining to do! Just who gave you permission to leave the premises?! And how did you get out of the school unannounced? This is a grievance portrayal of unbecoming conduct and I will ensure you get the deserved punishment young man! The ministry will not stand for witches or wizards cavorting with dark individuals! Now speak up!!!”. Having ended her speech, her bulging eyes slowly starts to retreat back into her head appearing slightly more normal….well… as normal as she can be.

Looking around and seeing everyone’s attention riveted on Neville, waiting for him to speak (even the professors at the high table). Em turns back to Neville and notices his impression of a dear in head lights. _‘I guess I’ll do the talking then…might as well get this over with!’_

“Professor, do you not think it would perhaps be better to take this conversation somewhere more private? Maybe an empty classroom?” Em says in her most neutral tone she can manage (which considering who she is, is practically the textbook definition of neutrality).

Umbitch, not impressed at being spoken to by someone she views as inferior, looks down on Em and says, “This is none of your business Granger. This is a Ministry matter. And unless you had something to do with the night in question, I suggest you butt out!”.

Ignoring the snickering from the Slytherin table, Em rises from her seat and stands at her full height (…which is not that high considering she looks like Hermione). Smiling a sugary sweet smile Em says, “I’m sorry to correct you Professor but I think you will find that the rule book clearly states that Neville has the right to request an individual to be present with him if he is under questioning. He also has the right, as a member of the sacred 28’s, to be questioned in private…after all a scene like this in front of so many people could be view as an attack against one of Britain’s longest standing families… I wonder what our Dear Minister would think of that hmm?”

As Umbitch starts spluttering and puffing and turning a horrible shade of red, Dumbledore walks down the row towards them, his bright yellow and purple robes fluttering behind him. Appearing like the grandfatherly hero, he pats Em on the head and says, “Well said Miss Granger. 5 points to Gryffindor for knowing the school rule book so thoroughly. I’m afraid Delores that you will find Miss Granger is correct. Perhaps it would be for the best if we adjourned to my office. Accompanied by Minerva of course, seeing as she is Mister Longbottom’s Head of House.”

Huffing and puffing like a bull frog, Umbitch stomps out of the Great Hall leaving a mixture of amused and nervous student in her wake…the nervous ones being worried about how she will most likely take out her anger on them in class. Seeing Minerva join them Dumbledore turns to the hall and says, “Now wasn’t that entertaining…Oh well, all over now, back to your food erveryone.” Raising his lengthily eyebrow at Neville, he and Minerva make their way out the hall and towards his office. Not stopping to see if Neville is following.

Unbeknownst to them Mr Tall, Dark and Wicked silently glides out of the hall through the teachers entrance and quickly makes his way to the Headmasters office. _‘There is no way in hell I am missing out on the excuse Morgana is going to come up with for the Longbottom’s…That female The Profit spoke about has to have been her, there is no one else that could match that description so perfectly! What are you up to my dark princess? And how the hell did you manage to heal the Longbottom’s??!?!?!?!?’._

Encouraging Neville to stand up Em says “Come one Nev, let’s get this over with. Don’t worry I’ll answer all the goat and the toads questions.”

\------Dumbledore------

Walking to his office Dumbledore takes the opportunity to question Minerva. “Minnie my dear, did you know about the disappearance of one of your cubs? And the Longbottom boy no less…very peculiar…”

Huffing at the nickname she tersely replies, “of course I dinnae ken! I would have been sure to inform you of his absence immediately if I had! And stop bloody well calling me Minnie! You know I hate it”.

Waving off her dislike of the nickname he continues, “Hmm yes yes very well Minnie…and what do you think Miss Granger has to do with the situation? She appears to be more distant lately yet seems to be with the boy quite a lot lately”

Rolling her eyes at his stubbornness, she resigns herself to ignoring it…for now. “If by distant you mean not helping those 2 boys of hers with their homework anymore, then yes she has been distant. And it’s about bloody time if you ask me! those two need to learn to do their work for themselves. I relation to Neville and his parents… I have no idea honestly. But we shall be finding out soon aye?”

Not really wanting to discuss this further with him, Minerva speeds up and calls out his password at his office entrance and starts climbing the stairs before they have come to a stop. Leaving a scowling Dumbledore in her wake. _‘the bloody cat is getting more opinionated and feral by the day…it seems a reinforcement of her compliance and loyalty charms is in order, after all no-one likes a disobedient kitty!’_

Laughing to himself he thinks _‘I’m sure Umbridge would like her as a…pet, if she doesn’t learn her place and who her master is!’_

As he is about to walk up the stairs he notices his other puppet walking up to him. _‘what does he bloody well want?’_. Pasting on his grandfather smile, out over habit more than necessity, he says, “Ah Severus my boy, what can I do for you?”

Remaining closed off and blank as usual Severus intones, “a few of my Snakes expressed concern about the future treatment of them and their families. They might not like Longbottom, but there is no doubt that his lineage is as good as theirs…they find it …worrying that anyone of them could be next, Headmaster”

Nodding his head Dumbledore agrees, “yes yes. Very well. It is actually a good thing you are here. It will give me another pair of eyes to observe Miss Granger, who I am sure is to accompany Mr Longbottom. That girl is acting rather odd lately and I don’t like it! I know that you tell me you have noticed nothing untoward happening, but something is going on! I can feel it. We need to ensure the girl stays under our control and influence Severus, she is too important a pawn to let slip through our fingers!”. By now the grandfather façade has slipped and in its place is the puppet master who is willing to do whatever to whomever, no matter the cost!

Neither men notice the two people hidden around the corner as they make their way up the steps to Dumbledore’s office. The shocked face of Neville Longbottom looks into the eyes of friend and… leader? vampire? general? Agh bloody hell, Hermione! And see her with a wide smirk on her face and a tilt of her brow as if to say – I told you so.

\------

**Knock knock**

Swishing his wand Dumbledore opens the doors to allow Hermione and Neville in. _‘Let the games beginning’_ he thinks to himself.

“Miss Granger, whilst I’m sure Mr Longbottom appreciated you defence of him in the great hall, I do not think your presence here is necessary, do you? I’m sure Mr Longbottom is more than capable of answering our questions for himself”

The chit then proceeds to ignore his blatant dismissal of her, which he was expecting, and sits down on one of the chairs in front of his desk. Looking around the room, her eyes seem to linger on Severus a millisecond longer than anyone else, but her face gives nothing away. _‘Interesting’._

Turning to her friend, who keeping his eyes downcast has seated himself next to her, she proceeds to ask “Neville, do you wish me to stay or go? You are fully with in your right to have someone here to give you support or even to speak on your behalf, if you should so wish. It’s all up to you Nev, what do you want?”

“No, this preposterous!! I demand to know what you have done to Mister Longbottom right this instant! A pureblood doesn’t take orders from the likes of you!!!” Umbitch shrills.

Beyond outraged at what Umbitch was implying about her favourite cub, Minerva starts to give her a piece of her mind “Why you utter c-”. That is until a hand slips onto her arm to calm her. Dumbledore watches as Granger stills Minerva before turning her attention to Umbridge.

With a slightly raised brow she says in a tone void of emotion, “You should be more careful Under-secretary, someone lesser might take offense to being referred to as inferior, not everyone is as…forgiving, as I am.” Turning to Neville and ignoring the obscenities that are clearly written all over Umbridge’s face she continues, “Now Nev what do you want to do?”

“I want you to stay and seeing as you know what happened you can speak on my behalf …after all you know what went on better than I do.”

Dumbledore notices how the boy only looks up at her and her alone, otherwise he doesn’t seem to be making eye contact with anyone else in the room. _‘if only the ruddy boy would look at me then I would be able to read his pathetic mind! It doesn’t take a mind reader to know the boy is hiding something!!! But the question is - What?’_

Looking around he notices Umbitch is apoplectic and looks as if she wants to hex Miss Granger on the spot, _‘someone really should tell the daft cow pink is not her colour’_. Severus is quiet and broody, _‘as per bloody usual, he makes a bloody rock look vibrant and expressive’_ and Minerva is staring at her cub in equal measures of pride and confusion ‘no surprise there, it seems Minnie is final noticing a change in her star pupil’. Dumbledore is drawn out of his observations of those in the room when Hermione starts talking.

“Excellent, let’s get this matter dealt with shall we. I’m sure the professors have marking they would like to get back to. I am sure you are probably wondering why I am involved and the reason is rather simply - I am the one who introduced Neville to the so-called dark witch. Who by the way is actually a healer of sorts from Transylvania. She deals with victims affected by dark magic, her methods are a bit unorthodox, but as can be seen by Mr and Mrs Longbottom are none-the-less effective. Long story short, we got in contact with her and she agreed to help Neville’s parents, if she could. Unfortunately she has a rather strict schedule and was only able to meet Neville during a school night 3 weeks ago. We realised that time was of the essence and…well in all honesty, we didn’t think Neville would be given permission to leave the grounds unaccompanied with an unknown person, healer or not. And we didn’t tell Neville’s grandmother because we were afraid to get her hopes up for no reason. Meaning we were on our own, or at least that’s how we felt. I realise we should have told someone and I am fully prepared to take the punishment for breaking the rules. If anyone deserves to get detention, it is me, I am the one that convince Neville to sneak out.”

Before anyone can say something, Umbitch beats them to it. “Detention?! Detention?! You deserve a lot more than just detention! You should be expelled - immediately!”

_‘NO! I can’t lose my pawn! She is staying right bloody her where I can watch her and mould her into the perfect ~~slave~~ , I mean student’_

“I think you will find Delores, that I am still Headmaster and the power to expel a student remains with me. but back to the matter at hand. Miss Granger you failed to mention a few things. Firstly how did you find out about this Healer? And secondly how did you manage to get young Mr Longbottom in and out of the castle with no body noticing?” Dumbledore says in his concerned grandfatherly voice.

For the first time showing some emotion, Hermione looks down and appears to be sheepish “oh well…um yes…well as most people know I quite like learning new things and reading anything I can get my hands on…and well I might have convinced Victor Krum to send me various journals from his country, one of them just so happened to be a Bulgarian medical journal which spoke of a Healer in Transylvania who deals with dark magic victims and I thought of Neville and his parents…and well it went from there”

A muttered “know-it-all bloody swot” can be heard coming from the back corner.

“And well getting Neville out was rather easy actually…I was on patrol duty that night so no-one found it strange that I was walking around the castle after curfew. A quick silencing and disillusionment spell and voilà.”

Silence was what meet that rather blasé statement. The fact that something so simple could work was rather shocking to the Professors.

The rest of the meeting went by rather quickly after that, much to the displeasure of one Delores Jane Umbridge, who would rather have seen Hermione expelled for her actions. Aside from telling them how disappointed they are in the two of them, all they got were some detention. Neville would be spending the following weekend evenings in detention with Minerva and Hermione for the next 3 weeks with Severus, starting tomorrow evening (which both of them are rather excited about).

\------Morgana------

After they were all dismissed, except for Minerva who Dumblefuck want to speak to, Em and Neville casually strolled down the stairs making their way down the corridor.

“Damn! You are really good you know?! I almost believed you and I was there!!! How did you come up with that story so quickly? You didn’t even hesitate or blink once!?!” Neville excitedly whispers once they are alone in the corridor…or so he thinks.

“Indeed…that performance was rather…well done Miss _Granger_ ” a smooth voice says freezes Neville in place.

Watching as the tall form of Severus Snape walks out of the shadowed corner Em can’t stop the smile from forming. She didn’t miss the emphasis he put on her surname. _‘oh thank fuck, has he’s finally figured it out?!?’_

“Hello Sir! Fancy seeing you here. Lovely evening for a stroll isn’t it.” Em says as if the two of them had not been caught.

Without looking away from her, Severus dismissed Neville in his normal bored tone, “Carry on Longbottom, Miss _Granger_ and I have to talk about her upcoming detentions.”

Neville’s response is a testament to how his confidence has grown in such a short time. Instead of running for the hill tail tucked, he actually turns to Em and waits for her to give him a reassuring nod and smile. “I’ll be there in a sec Nev, you can go meet the others so long. They should already be there.”

Without looking at Severus, Em walks straight passed him and into the out cove he was originally waiting in. Still not turning she feels his presence behind her and waves her hand to ward the opening, warding it against interlopers or nosey students…and meddling old goats.

Hearing his inhale at her display of non-verbal and wandless magic, she turns around only to find herself suddenly slammed into the wall.

Long pale arms rest on either side of her head, trapping her between the cold wall and the warmth of a deceptively soft buttoned up cloak. Following the trail of buttons up over a well-formed chest, Em watches with dilated eyes as Severus leans down and takes a deep breath along the skin of her neck, gently running his nose along her smooth skin. “You scent remains the same you know, whether you are Hermione Granger… or Morgana. Sexy, delicious -”, it’s Em turn to inhale sharply as Severus’s tongue flicks out, licking up along the shell of her ear, “and most definitely dangerous! You are a heady blend my dear.” His deep voice whispers in a tone dripping with longing and sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there we go Ta-da! i finally posted a chapter! only been what...? a month or 2..? 🙈 im sorry it took so ruddy long. hopefully the next update will be less of a wait.
> 
> i hope everyone is well and healthy! ❤ sorry i haven't responded to comments yet. i'll go do that today some time 
> 
> Oh by the way - do you guys think i should create a Discord account/server? That way we will be able to chat on there if i have updates or progress on chapters...or if you have any questions.   
> Let me know what you think? ❤❤❤


	21. Inima Mea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,   
> Sorry for the extremely long delay!  
> I know i said this chapter will have Umbitch and the Mutt getting whats coming to them, however it seemed to never ended get to that point!  
> So this chapter turned into a long filler of sorts...
> 
> WARNING! there is a hint of smut at the end (Not sure if i need to say it or not, but lets just play it safe shall we)

Previously: 

“You scent remains the same you know, whether you are Hermione Granger… or Morgana. Sexy, delicious -”, it’s Em turn to inhale sharply as Severus’s tongue flicks out, licking up along the shell of her ear, “and most definitely dangerous! You are a heady blend my dear.” His deep voice whispers in a tone dripping with longing and sin.

___________________________________________________________________

Continuation:

Getting over her momentary sensory overload, Em slowly, purposely starts to run her hands up Severus’s arms. Reaching his shoulders she takes him by surprise by suddenly spins him around, effectively reversing their position…her current short stature unfortunately leaving her at a slight height disadvantage.

Keeping her one hand on his shoulder to prevent any movement, she slowly starts trace her fingers over his prominent facial features. Along his jaw, between his usually stern brow and over his imperial nose. Finally ending over his most undeniably kissable lips. Feeling his exhale as she continues to caress his lower lip, she rises on to her toes and hovers an inch away from the corner of his lips.

“You, my dear Severus, are fortunate I am so fond of you. If anyone else had deemed to lay their hands on me they would be nothing but a dry husk at my feet…aren’t you a lucky one” she whispers huskily.

Pulling away from him slightly she see his smouldering eyes following her every movement. Giving him a sexy smirk, she says “It’s about time you figured it out, _Professorrr…_ I was running out of hints…what is it that finally gave me away hmm?”

Raising his hand, he sweeps her hair over her shoulder. “as distinctive as your hair is, not even it can hide a dragon, no matter how small it is, especially from one who is paying attention.” He says giving her a lazy smirk and tucking her riotous curls behind her ear.

Smiling at the thought of her latest companion, Em lets out a small giggle, “you have no idea how bloody difficult it is to get him to keep out of sight. The cheeky thing is insistent on being with me most of the time in order to _Protect me from the herd of moronic hippogriffs called students,_ as he puts it _._ ”

Lustful tension extinguished at the talk of Deigh, Severus smiles slightly at the sight of her eyes lighting up in mirth _‘Merlin she is breath taking, even in this form…although I much prefer her naturally’_ he thinks to himself.

Em’s heart skips a beat at the display of his shy smile, however it is soon replaced by his typical serous face. “Don’t think I forgot about that little story up there in the Headmasters office. You have some explaining to do Morgana -”

“Em” she says interrupting him.

“..what?”

“my friends call me Em… we are friends are we not Severus?” she says shyly, a bit worried she has been misreading the situation. Vampire princess or not, no one wants to hear that their love interest does not return their feelings.

“Em” he says trying out the name, “very well then, Em it is. However it is a no on the friend part…”. Having clearly seen the dismay written on her face. He leans in and place a lingering kiss to the corner of her lips, “You miss understand me my dear, the thoughts going on in my head at this moment are very much un- _friend_ -like. I don’t know about you but I don’t usually want to – ravish… my friends especially in a school hallway. I would however not be opposed to being…more”. _‘How is it can she go from being so closed off one second to wearing her heart on her sleeve the next? Em is most definitely an enigma! An enigma I will enjoy solving for the rest of my life if possible’_ he thinks to himself.

Both excited and turned on at his pronouncement she nearly lets out a squeal of excitement – nearly! Instead she settles for giving him a 100-megawatt smile. “I most definitely have no problem with being _more_. But before we can get into I am afraid I have a lesson of-sorts to get to. I suggest you write up some questions for tomorrow”. Using her hand, which had migrated from his lips to behind his neck involuntarily, she pulls him down to her and whispers just a hairsbreadth away from his lips, “I’ll see you tomorrow after supper for my detention…Professor.”

Not one against a little bit of sexual teasing, she pulls back from him just as he is about to close the gap between them, sending him a wink as she apparates to the 7th floor. Smiling to herself she makes her way to the dancing troll tapestry, the door already appearing thanks to the castle sensing her destination.

Rubbing the wall in thanks to the castle, she opens the door only to stop at the sight inside. The large room, roughly the half the size of the quidditch field, is perfectly set up just like she organised with a running track around the outer perimeter and various duelling platforms and obstacle courses spread throughout the room. What got her attention however is the various people haphazardly dotted around in heavy breathing, sweating piles with Luna shouting at them. The only ones who look composed are Luna and Draco, both with only a slight sheen of sweat and not a hair out of place.

“You’ve hardly been running for 5 minutes, get up you lazy arseholes! You can ruddy well rest when you are dead! Fucking hell, a first year could outrun you lot!” Luna berates them whilst sending stinging jinx their way.

Em can’t help but laugh at their shocked faces. _‘This is probably the first time they have ever seen Luna as anything besides serene and loony. They have no idea! There is a reason I’ve chosen her as my right hand when it comes to training them! Luna can be one scary son-of-a-bitch when it comes to duelling!’_

Walking towards them with a smile she says loudly, “I see you have finally met the real Luna Lovegood. For those of you who thought that Draco is the more aggressive one between the two of them… well let’s just say you’ll learn quickly! Now I’m sure you were all introduced already”, seeing Luna’s nod she continues, but there are a few of you who still haven’t been properly introduced to me.”

Removing her glamour ring and flicking her wrist to change into her leather training outfit, she smiles at them with her elongated incisors. “This is me. when we are alone this is what I will look like most of the time. And when it is just us you are free to call me Em or Morgana, which ever you feel more comfortable with - ”.

“Or vixen!” Draco smirks cheekily.

Simultaneously showing him the middle finger and sending a simple jelly-leg curse his way. Em ignores him and carries on. “I realise I look quite a bit different”

“I’d say” the twins say grinning like loons, staring her up and down.

Raising her brow at their antics she continues, “as I was saying – I realise I look different but I want everyone to be comfortable here. You are going to get pushed to your limits. There are going to be day that are rather relaxed and quiet and others where you will ache all the way into your fingertips and all you will want is someone to push me down the stairs just so that you can have a moment to rest. We might as well be comfortable if we have to go through all that don’t you think?”

“Now I know some of you will have questions” Em says looking at both sets of twins and Susan. So I figured the first 20 minutes or so of today can be an impromptu information section. Fred, George have you two manage to finish that task I set for you? I will take that as a yes..” she says grinning as both of them jump to their feet and dash off to retrieve something from their bags

Closing her eyes Em reaches out to the room to ask for something comfortable to sit on whilst they talk. Opening her eyes she sees 5 large, plush two-seater couches arranged in a circle so that they can all see one another. Following her lead the others all get up from their spots on the floor and make their way to the couches. Unsurprisingly Draco and Luna sit together, leaving the others to find a spot. Neville and Susan both go towards the same couch, both blushing as they sit down. Surprisingly enough the Greengrass twins; Daphne and Astoria, sit on different couches, although they still remain more or less next to one another. Leaving Fred and George to decide between sitting with them respectively or one of them with Em on her couch.

Practically skipping towards them like kids in a candy shop, the twins dramatically drop down onto their knees in front of Em. “our queen, your most humble servants present you with this gift.” They intone together as if they are knights at the round table.

Keeping a straight face, Em takes the wooden box from Fred’s outstretched hand. “Thank you, you may rise Sir Freddy and Sir Georgie of Hogwash. Be seated.” She says in as posh a voice she can manage before breaking out into giggles. “Thanks boys, so how does it work?”

Not appearing perturbed by the fact that they can’t sit together, they spilt and each take a seat next to the Slytherin sisters as if it is the most natural thing in the world.

“First things first – you are going to want to set the radius that the memory will be projected in, you going to hover your wand over the open box and say **Monstra Interius** and the distance in meters. We would suggest 5 meters for now, that should comfortable fit all of us. If someone wants to leave the memory at any moment they only need to walk outside of the radius. And vice-versa if they want to watch. It’s pretty simple, nothing to confusing don’t you agree Sir Freddie? Oh yes quite right Sir Georgie” they say, taking in their twin, overlapping way. “Then you’ll put the box in a central spot and add whatever memories you want to show, in order… We added something we thought you might like… you should see a small draw at the bottom of the box”.

Looking at the box, Em pulls open the draw they spoke of, revealing what looks a bit like a muggle VCR remote, with a few buttons on it, including a mute, volume, pause/play, fast forward and rewind. Looking up at them with a huge grin she exclaims “You two are bloody brilliant! I would never have thought of creating a remote to control the memories! This is amazing, you two have really out done yourselves!...if it works that is”

As if they had practiced it, both ginger boys place their hand over their heart and look absolutely affronted. “of course it works, when have our things ever not worked?!”

“Well if memory serves, you did give out those puking pastels of yours, which caused diarrhea instead of vomiting…the house elves refused to do laundry for a week after that”, Luna says in the dreamy voice everyone associates with her.

Smirking at the twins as if to say exactly, Em stands up and places the box in the middle of their circle. After opening the box and saying the radius incantation, she starts to pull out various memories that will help to explain everything. Memories ranging from that night they spoke to the centaurs, to helping Neville’s parents, to seeing Dumbledore manipulate and control Minerva when Em was watching them in her fox form. As well as a few memories in between…including when spoke to the Vampire Council.

It took them just over half an hour to get through all the memories, including having to paused a few times when the others had questions for her. Most of which came from Daphne, Astoria and surprisingly Susan. _‘Clearly she shares her investigator/inquisitiveness with her Aunt. I would expect nothing less from the niece of the Head of the DoM, Hufflepuff or not.’_ EM thinks to herself once their _sharing_ session is done.

After viewing the memories and hearing the stories from Em, Draco and Luna, the 6 of them were all on board with being a part of the group and doing whatever it takes to bring down both snake-face and the old goat. Much to the happiness of   
Draco, who thrives on having people around him…the bloody social butterfly!

With 2 hours remaining, the rest of the time is spent with Em teaching the group strengthening and endurance exercises to help get their stamina up. The fitter a witch or wizard is the better they can fight and hold their own. Em’s goal is to make sure that if any of her people get into trouble they are strong enough to get out of it or hold off until she can arrive. The group members are now part of her people, and like any good mama dragon – she protects what’s hers!

Seeing that it is time to call it a day Em gets everyone’s attention and says, “Remember that you must do the exercises on your own time, not just when we meet here. You guys need to strengthen your bodies. Once everyone is at the same physical level as Draco and Luna then we will go on to strengthening you magical cores. Sound good?”

A chorus of “Yes Em’s and Good nights” sound out as everyone leaves the room, leaving only Luna, Draco and Em.

“Sooooo…what happened with you and uncle Sev? Neville says he stopped you guys on the way here. And how did the interrogation go with Dumblefuck?” Asks Draco now that they are alone.

Walking over to the couches, Em collapses on one, swing her legs over the edge of the arm rest. “Ugh you know, the usual. They asked questions, I put on the good girl act and made up some shit about reading about a healer who deals with dark magic blah blah blah… ended up getting 3 weeks of detention with Severus and Neville has detention with McGonagall this weekend. The pink toad was practically apocalyptic that we got off so lightly. It was hilarious!...and with Sev, well he final figured out who I am. So that’s great!”

“…aaaand?” Draco says whilst waggling his eyebrow. “You took an awfully long time to get here”.

“Sweetheart do you really want to hear if Em was getting it on with you uncle in some dark cove somewhere?” Luna asks him with a raised brow.

Seeing an opportunity to tease Draco a bit Em lets out a deep lustful moan, “Aaaaahhhhhh!”. Arching off the couch she throws her head back “When he pushed me into the wall like that, Merlin! And when leaned in and ran his tongue along my skin, Ahh I could have come right on the spot! Oh how I wish I could have lowered those trouser and exposed his large, hot, throbbing manhood to the cool night air before impaling mysel- ”

“AAAAHHHHH NO! No more! Please!!! I don’t want to hear anymore!!! ♫ Lalalala I’m not listening. Rain drops on roses and whiskers on kittens. Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens ♫”

“I’ve always imagined him to be rather well equipped” Says Luna dreamily.

“What!?!?” Draco splutters. “why the hell have you imagined his…well…you know!”

Chuckling at their antics, Em watches as Luna smiles sweetly, “His…dick? Well have you seen the size of his shoes? Not to mention his nose!”

“Hey! His nose is in perfect proportion to his face. Thank you very much! And in any case it was pretty obvious he is well endowed last year when he removed his robes for the ball. He fills out those trousers of his very well!” Em says, sighing to herself as she remembers the way his pants had clung to his delectable rear the night of the ball.

“Agh enough talk about my uncles anatomy thank you very much!”. Wrapping his arms around Luna, Draco leans back and says, “That pensive projector that the twins created was rather impressive…I’m sure father would be interested in invest in them if they ever wanted to start a business…if he could look past their hair colour that is.”

Turning her head, Luna gives her boyfriend a quick kiss. “that is a lovely idea. I’m sure they would be thrilled”. Relaxing against him she ask out loud “so what are we going to do about the toad? All her huffing and puffing is getting on my nerves”

Moving onto her side so that she can see them, Em responds “Not sure...I could just kick her out, but that would lead to too many questions and I don’t want Old Dumbles finding out about my Ravenclaw connection just yet…but whatever we do, it will have to be soon. I’ll think of something before the weeks end.”

Stretching, she stands up and magics her normal attire on whilst slipping on her glamour ring. “time to go I think. Winky, Dotty.”

***POP***

“Yes Mistress, what is Winky and Dotty doing for you?” The elves ask her with big round eyes. After a rather interesting day a few months, Em found out that the house elves were able to tell that she is the Ravenclaw heir. Something about their connection to Hogwarts and by default her as well. By being loyal to Hogwarts they automatically see her as their Mistress, superseding even the Headmaster. Rather handy if she doesn’t want to bug Baba and Yaga with something boring and school related.

“Good evening you two. Will you please take Luna and Draco to their rooms and then you may go back to what it was you were busy with. Oh and will you please ask the Head elf to change the food for the Weasley twin, the Greengrass twins, Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones. No more carbs and no more sugar. Only plant and animal based food for high activity from now on.”

“we is being pleased to do as Mistress asks” they say as they take Luna and Draco’s hand.

**POP**

And with that Em is left alone. Closing her eyes she uses her connection to Hogwarts to see if there is anyone in the corridor outside the Gryffindor tower. Seeing that it is empty, she spins on the spot and appears outside the Fat Lady’s Portrait.

“Ahhh!!! Are you bloody crazy!? I almost wet my canvas”. Composing herself the Fat Lady leans forward and whispers “you must be careful Mistress, the Headmaster has put some stronger compulsion and obedience curses on Professor McGonagall. He’s apparently told her to keep an eye on you and the Longbottom boy.”

“…And how is it that you found this out may I ask?” Em questions suspiciously.

“I supply Headmaster Dippet with his weekly wine, and he happened to mention it tonight when he came to pick it up.” She says.

“Hmm I see… Very well, Thank you Rosiana. No mention this to anyone else, it would not do for the students to overhear such information”. With a nod of understanding the portrait opens allowing Em to enter. (Authors note: I couldn’t find a name for the Fat Lady, so I made one up…I’ve always thought it is kind of rude to refer to her as such instead of her name)

_‘That old fool doesn’t care one iota about who he messes with…fucking arsehole’_

\-----Severus. Next day, evening detention-----

**Knock knock**

Looking at the clock and seeing that it is a quarter to 7, he can’t help but to smirk. _‘someone is eager for their detention’_. Not that he can blame her. This evening is all he has been able to think about since she disappeared last night.

“Enter Granger” he says in what he hopes is not a too excited tone.

Opening the door the mousy, bushy haired girl who has irritated and intrigued him for years enters the room silently. Severus watches as she looks around the class before focusing on an inconspicuous ingredients jar on one of the high shelves that has been there from Slughorn’s time as Potions Professor. Looking between him and the jar as if to send him some sort of message, she walks up to him and clears her throat. “I am here for my detention Professor. I brought my gardening gloves like you instructed…to go collect potions ingredient”.

Severus can’t help the confusion from showing on his face. _‘What is she taking about collecting ingredients and why she is keeping up her Hermione Granger persona?’_

Using her wand she write in the air ‘ **Do you trust me?** ’ in the same technique used by young Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets 3 years ago.

The longing to know more about her overrides his normal weariness…Realising he does actually trust her he says in his usual no nonsense way, “I’m glad to see you can use those ears of yours Granger. Follow me.”

Sweeping out of the class he casts his usual locking wards once the doors are closed behind them. Before he is able to say anything she gently takes his hand and starts pulling him down the hall in the direction of his quarters. Not used to someone touching him in such a way causes him to freeze for a moment before he starts following her on auto pilot. _‘what is it about this girl that makes her think I am worthy of her touch? Not to mention the fact that she wants a relationship with someone as damaged as me…’_ Without his lust addled brain from last night Severus can’t help but fall into his usual self-depreciating thoughts. Convinced that he is unworthy of affection or love. His own mother never really even loved him so why would she?

Realising that they have come to a stop he focuses on where they are and realises that she has indeed led them to his quarters. _‘How does she know where my rooms are?’_

“Well open up, we don’t want anyone coming along now do we?” She says with a squeeze to his hand.

Confused as to why she brought them here he asks, “Why did you bring us here? There was no problem with my classroom. And not to mention you can’t enter my quarters. There are wards that alert the Headmaster if a student enters a Professor’s living space…something about preventing teachers taking advantage of students of some such rot.”

“Well first off – there was a problem with your class. That jar I was looking at has an eavesdropping jinx on it, curtesy of the Headmaster of I’m not mistaken. Nosy old coot! And don’t worry about the ward, I can take care of that easily enough.”

“What nonsense are you talking about woman?! I think I would know if there was an eavesdropping spell in my own bloody classroom!”

“Now-now Sev, most of us miss what’s directly under our noses. And don’t worry, yours is not the only class”. With that she places her hand on to the wall next to his door and says quietly “Hello my love, do me a favour will you. Can you remove the student trespassing-alert wards from Severus’ quarters…and Minerva’s whilst you at it? Great! Thanks love!”

Turning back to him she smiles and says, “All done”.

“Just like that? Ask nicely and wards that have been up for longer than I have been here are gone? I don’t think so” he says sarcastically whilst crossing his arms.

“Oh ye of little faith. Come on Sev, open up the door. You have questions you want answered do you not? …and maybe we can talk about _more_ as well” she says as she caresses his chest teasingly.

Feeling his blood moving south he quickly takes a deep breath to centre himself and then gives her a nod and opens his door. It is rather anticlimactic when nothing happens when she enters, no sirens or alarms to go off, no screeching banshee or lightning from the sky, no little old lady cursing his bullocks off…nothing. Signing in relief he follows her to his couches in front of the blazing fire.

“Mind if I take down my glamours whilst we are alone in here” she asks.

Eager to see her as Morgana once again, he can’t stop his head from giving her a quick, enthusiastic nod. Watching as she shifts to the dark seductress he meet all those months ago, he can’t help but notice how good she looks sprawled out on his couch, skin glowing in the crackling fire light. _‘Oh shit calm down! Be cool Snape. You are here to get answers, that is it! No looking at her legs or those perky tits practically bursting out of that V-neck top, begging for him to reach out and - No! Focus! You are Severus Snape, you lie to two of the most powerful men alive on a daily basis. You can do this!’_

“Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to sit down?” Em laughs with a cheeky grin.

Instead of sitting down, he makes his way to the liquor cabinet, pouring both of them a decent amount of firewhisky. Walking back to the chairs he hands her one of the tumblers before taking a seat on the chair next to her.

Taking a moment to get his thoughts in order, he watches as she closes her eyes as she takes a sip from her whisky, savouring the burn as she swallows. “who are you, as in your full name? I heard you tell the centaurs that you are hold two family titles…” he asks.

Keeping her eyes closed she answers as if they are talk about something as mundane as the weather. “My full name is Morgana Dracul-Ravenclaw-Black, daughter to the infamous Count Dracula and Lady Libra Black”

_‘The fuck???’_

“I think I miss heard you, it almost sounded as if you said you are the Heir to the Ravenclaw and Black family lines…That - is not - possible.” He says with surety.

Opening her eyes she focuses her gaze on him. _‘fuck she has gorgeous eyes – no stop it! Focus she is clearly confused! There is no way she could be the Ravenclaw heir…dumbledore would surely know if she was…wouldn’t he?...then again probably not…she is clearly very good at hiding secrets…’_

Smirking she says, “Oh come now Sev, surely you of all people know that there is not much that is truly – impossible”. Tilting the glass back she finishes her drink in one go. “rather looong story short – Mum is the Mutt’s older, undead sister. Her being the eldest makes her the Heir and Head of the Black House, however she honestly couldn’t give a flying fuck about the family as most of them are a bunch of prejudice dicks, the mutt included, so she passed the reigns over to me - so to speak. As for the Ravenclaw title…well that one was a bit of a surprise honestly. Let’s just say that Rowena picked on the wrong person to mess with and it cost her both her life and livelihood... daddy dearest didn’t get his reputation for nothing. It turns out when she challenged him she put her title on the line and subsequently lost…dad never knew of course, not being a wizard prevented him from inheriting his winnings. So it turns out that the title fell to me being a witch.”

Staring at her for a moment, he silently gets up and makes his way back to the drinks cabinet. Downing his drink he pours himself another before taking the entire bottle back with him to the sitting area. Putting his feet up ottoman, he starts chuckling to himself. “I can’t wait to see the Mutts face when he finds out that he is not the Head of the Black family!”

Grinning maliciously she says, “oh he already knows! We had a little chat before we came back to school. He decided to pay me a visit after everyone had gone to sleep the night after the whole house make-over story and…how did he put it - I can help you to feel really good. Show you what a real man can do to you. I can show you what a waste it is to give that evil Snivellus any attention, I can show you the pleasure a real man of the light can give you.” She says imitating the mutt in a sleezy pompous way.

Seething, he shouts, “HE DID WHAT?!?! How dare he touch you! Why that Flea-ridden-bag-of-flobberworm-secretion! Just wait until I get my hands on him!”

“He didn’t hurt you did he?” Jumping up from his chair he quickly kneels down in front of her, taking her chin in his hand and turning her face from side to side looking for any sign of injury. Rationally he knows that it was months ago, but the thought of that dog putting his grubby paw all over his girl makes him see red! _‘Wait what? His girl? Where the hell did that come from?’_

Melodic laughter sooths his rage enough for him to realise that he still has her face cupped in his hands. His thumb, unconsciously, stroking the skin beneath it.

Her eyes are shining with an emotion he can’t quite place, as she takes his own face in her hands and gently rubs her finger along his scalp. Her nails providing the perfect amount of pressure to counteract his growing headache. Unused to the sensation of someone willing touching him, he can’t help the groan of pleasure that slips between his lips as his eyes slip closed.

Feeling a slightly calloused hand run along his jaw he opens his eyes to be met with bright glimmering purple ones. “I can assure you, Inima Mea, it would take a lot more than a silly little dog to hurt me, no matter how many unforgivable he throws at me. I am quite capable of handling myself, just ask Sirius” getting a pensive look on her face she says, “I wonder if he has gotten used to sitting when he has to use the bathroom yet?”

“Huh? Sitting when he uses the bathroom? What are you tal-” brows rising higher than ever before, _‘no that can’t be it, can it? did she really remove the mutts… holy shit! That is hilarious!! Oh my fuck the pompous prick no longer has a dick Ha!’_

Letting out a full belly laugh, Severus shakes his head, “remind me never to get on your bad side”

He is taken aback when she gentle strokes his check and smiles at him once again with that look that he cannot place, “You light up when you smile, you should do it more often”.

Blushing he clears his throat and rises, making his way back to his chair. “ yes, umm well…” not sure what to say he says the first thing that comes to mind. “last night you said you need to get to some sort of lesson, what were you talking about?”

“As I am sure you have noticed, things are going to be different this year. I have been given permission to do as I see fit and interfere, as it were, in the wizard world. Now as talented as I am, I am only one person, so we decided to put a little group together. I am the leader and Draco and Luna are my next in command so to speak. We are teaching the others how to protect themselves and give them the skills needed to win this war.”

Frowning Sev says, “but they are only children”

A mirthless laugh fills the room, “Do you think that their age protects them from the Dark Lords vengeance? From the murders and raping that his mindless followers leave in their wake? Or from the scheming of the Old Goat up there in his cosy, protected tower? Hmm? Whether we like it or not, all of Hogwarts is involved in this war. And as it stands no matter who wins we are all fucked. I refuse to let that happen. I will fight and train and kill as many people as I need to, to make sure that the we have a future worth living for. A future with no self-serving arseholes, who think lives are merely playthings for them to enjoy. And yes I am aware of the hypocrisy of that statement considering my natural, but even vampires are aware that there must be balance.”

Sighing, he rubs the bridge od his nose. “You are right of course, both of my _masters_ will happily sacrifice anyone to get their way, even children. Who are these members of your group?”

“The Greengrass and Weasley twins, Susan Bones and Neville, as I’m sure you’ve figured out.”

Looking at her as if she is made he asks, “Why on earth did you include Longbottom and Miss Bones? Both are as timid as bloody mice. The Greengrass’s will eat them alive”

Stifling a giggle she says, “I will have you know that they all got along perfectly well last night, thank you very much! If Susan is anything like her aunt then she is not one to be underestimated. And do not forget that all though everyone assumes Harry is the chosen one, there is no actual proof that it is him and not Neville. The prophecy spoke of a child born in the 7 month to parent who had thrice defied the Dark Lord. Both Harry and Neville match that description…the only real difference is that Harry has a quite literal connection to the Dark Lord.”

“What connection? And how do you know of the prophecy?”

“Agh the prophecy was easy, just went and had a listen in the prophecy room in the Ministry. As to the connection…How do you think Snakeface managed to come back from the dead, hmm? Horcruxes Inima Mea, the Dark Lord split his soul into 7 pieces. And on the night of his death he accidentally created a 7th horcruxes – Harry Potter”

_‘No!’_ That cannot be right! If potter is a horcrux then that would mean he would have to – have to” he can’t finish his sentence as he feels his chest constrict from what he has learnt.

“Die? Of course, why do you think Dumbledore has kept him so close and weak all this time? He has raised the boy to be a pig for slaughter, a martyr to rally people behind the Greater Good.”

As shock turns to anger, he seethes “Are you saying Dumbledore knows? Has known all this time that Potter will have to die?”

“Yup” she says popping the P. “the signature coming from Harry’s scar is rather unique, there is no way he could have missed it. After all darkness recognises darkness and Albus Dumbledore is no stranger to the darkness of a horcrux, he helped Grindelwald make one of his own back when they were lovers”. Seeing a hint of doubt on his face, she elaborates. “The two idiots thought it would be a good idea to kill a vampire to fuel the spell, some shit about how an immortal soul would make the horcrux stronger. So naturally the entire vampire society knows about it. They, in all their wisdom, chose a newly turned vampire who was still weak and had a connection to its sire, allowing the sire to feel and see what was happening to its protégée. And let me tell you, she was not happy about that…she still grumbles about it every now and then. But that is a story for another time!”

Jumping up she walks over to his chair and sinks down onto his lap, effectively straddling him. _‘What the fuck is she doing?! No stay there! How does she expect me to focus if she is right in front of me?!?! wait why is she lifting my hand, what is she doing?’_ his mind proceeds to go blank as she interlocks their fingers and with her other hand tucks a piece of his hair behind his ear. Tilting his head up she gives him an enduring smile.

“I know you still have a lot of questions Sev, but I am afraid I need to be going. It will be curfew soon…Did you write out your questions like I suggested?”

Nodding his head, he summons the scroll he spent this morning compiling and hands it to her. Watching as a smirk grows on her face at the length of the scroll. “My my someone has a lot of questions. And you call me an insufferable know-it-all!” she teases.

Feeling shame at how he has treated her in the past, he looks down at their entwined hands, no longer able to meet her eyes. “I’m sorry about that, about everything I’ve said to you over the years, forgive me. I have not been a very nice person. Hell you should hate me for the way I’ve treated you! I don’t deserve this…I don’t deserve you. You should be with someone younger, someone purer.”

Tilting his face, she forces him to look at her before placing a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. “You have clearly forgotten who I am Severus Snape. I am a vampire, I have no problem killing or torturing someone Sev. I am not good or pure or wholesome. Why would I want some timid young thing who could never stand up to me? Hell most of the available vampires are either afraid of me or only want me so that they can improve their status. I know you are not the nicest of people Sev, but neither am I. And considering how long my lifespan is…well let’s just say that a 15-year gap is nothing. I mean fuck, my dad was alive during the time of the founders! And my mom was born less than 50 years ago, our age gap is nothing compared to that.”

Disconnecting their entwined hands she places his hand over her heart, distracting him from what she just said. Unable to tear his eyes away from his hand, he subtly feels the heaviness of her perky breast beneath his hand. _‘Holy shit!!!! I’m touch her breast! AHHHH!!!! It feels like a warm fluffy marshmallow…I wonder if it tastes the same? It would be so easy to undo those little buttons and have a quick taste of her dusty peaks sitting right there in front of my face, begging me to suck them’._ Just as his other hand is about to join in the fun, she continues speaking. “There is nothing to forgive”, is all Severus is able to make out before she starts speaking in a different language. If he spoke Romanian he would hear her saying, “You are my heart and soul, you are the one I wish to wake up to in the morning. I want to build a life with you and only you. I want the ridiculous fights and heated makeup sex afterwards. I want the hours of reading together or discussing something we read in a journal. I want to watch how your face lights up when you see our children running to you to be picked up shouting Daddy. I want it all but only if it is with you, My Heart”

With that she stands up and straightens out her clothes. “I’ll have one of the house elves deliver the answers to you later…by the looks of this list it will take me a good 3 hours to answer everything. I’ll give you till Friday to read through it all and process it before we talk again.”

_‘Friday? But today is Tuesday…’_

Feeling the need to be closer to her, he rises from his chair with the grace of a panther, “I think you are mistaken my dear. You have detention with me for the remainder of the week, it will be rather difficult not to talk don’t you think?” he purrs tugging on a black curl.

Smirking she says, “Nice try Inima Mea, but you need time to process everything. I will want a final answer to whether or not you will be joining me on Friday when I see you. I want you to think properly about it. I will not force you to do anything you do not want to, the choice is yours and yours alone. But know this - if you choose to join me then there is no way I am letting you go. I am a selfish person Sev, I don’t share what is mine. And if you agree to joining me then you most definitely will be mine…just as I will be yours. Don’t worry about detention, records are easy enough to falsify, I will have it sorted out in the morning.”

Severus is practically preening on the inside. Being a possessive person himself, her claim on him is both a big turn on and reassurance that his affections are not one sided like they were with Lily. _‘Fuck I cannot wait to make her mine! Joining her will be no hardship.’_

“What does Inima Mea mean? you’ve referred to me as such a few times now, it Romanian right?” he asks still toying with her hair.

Giving him a mixture between a flirtatious and a shy smile, she says “correct in one professor. It means My Heart”

Giving her a smile that would shock the entire school population to death, he pulls her against him and proceeds to snog the hell out of her. What could be minutes or hours later he becomes aware of the position they are in. He has her pinned against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist, one hand gripping her thigh and the other simultaneously squeezing her breast and playing with the nipple. As for Morgana she has her hands gripping his hair, using it to tilt his mouth to the perfect angle to continue their thorough make-out. He can smell her arousal she grinds her dripping cunt against his hardened manhood. Realising that they have to stop, he forces himself to break from the kiss and pulls back to look at her flushed face.

Snorting softly at her dazed expression he slowly puts her down and takes a step away, making sure she has her balance. “You should go my dear, any longer and I will not be able to stop.”

Groaning she leans her head back against the wall. “Aagghhhhh I hate that you are right! I’m so bloody horny right now that I’m not going to get a single thing done thanks to you! You are very distracting Severus Snape.” Getting a mischievous smile she continuous, “Alas, it looks like I will have to take things into my own hands and finish what we started…alone…naked…thrusting up and down on my favourite toy…screaming your name as I cum all over the bed.” Laughing impishly at the lustful stare he is giving her, she turns on the spot leaving hard and alone in his chambers.

“Minx!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go!
> 
> Monstra Interius is Show Inside (directly translated into Latin using google translate)  
> Inima Mea means My Heart in Romanian (according to google translate
> 
> Okidoks so I've created a discord page as a way to communicate...if you guys want. If I've done it correctly then the link is: https://discord.gg/Kx6qUwM
> 
> xxx Hope


	22. The savior...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo i started writing the next chapter and then this happened...
> 
> *flings story onto floor and then runs like a bat out of hell*

Previously: 

Laughing impishly at the lustful stare he is giving her, she turns on the spot leaving hard and alone in his chambers.

“Minx!”

___________________________________________________________________

Screams fill the air as terrified student run in every direction, trying to get away from the Dark Lords followers. Bodies of 1st and 2nd years are strewn around the grounds of Hogwarts; bloody and mutilated with faces frozen in fear. An evil cackle sends a shiver down the spines of those present as Bellatrix gleefully strikes down one person after the next all the while skipping over the dead bodies left in her wake.

Looking down from his protective tower, Dumbledore notices a streak of familiar messy black hair accompanied by a ginger and a brown bushy head. Cracking his neck he lets out a sigh. “Show time! I’ll be back in a bit my pet. I have a war that needs to be won”, he says to a bound and unconscious Minerva McGonagall.

Spinning on the spot he apparates to where the trio were heading - the Shrieking Shack. Grimacing at the dusty interior he quickly hides as he hears voices approaching.

“Harry we shouldn’t be here! The others need us, we should be out there fighting besides them. Not hiding in here waiting for the Dark Lord to find us”. Miss Granger declares.

“Oi, we are not hiding we have a plan, don’t we Harry?” Ron says looking at his best friend like a lost puppy.

Not wanting to delay his plans any further Dumbledore sends 2 Avada’s in quick succession at the Golden Trio, leaving Harry as the only remaining member.

A pain filled scream fills the air. “Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!”. Pulling his wand he spin to face the as of yet unseen enemy. “Come out here and face me you bloody coward”, Harry yells.

Casually twirling his wand in his hand, Dumbledore walks out from his hiding spot. “Harry my boy, how nice to see you again. Having fun hunting Horcrux’s are we? It’s a pity about your friends. But I’m sure you understand. It was for the Greater Good after all!”

Realising that his friends were just murdered by a man he thought of as a grandfather, Harry start throwing curses at the old man. Each one however simply bouncing off his shield as if they were snowflakes buffered by the wind. “how could you do this!!! You were supposed to help us. You were supposed to protect us all! Why?!?!?!? We trusted you. I trusted you!”. Collapsing on the ground, Harry curls into himself, wailing like a new-born babe.

Rolling his eyes at the blubbering boy, Dumbledore casts a body bind and levitates him out of the shack. Easily killing the death eaters who comes across his path, he makes his way just south of the main battlefield. Close enough to be heard and easily discovered but far away enough to not be immediately seen.

Dropping Harry like a bag of potatoes, he removes the body bind and before Harry can even think to move or speak a bright green light careens towards his chest.

The boy-who-lived is no more and the last of Voldemort’s Horcruxes has been destroyed.

Kneeling down next to the dead body, Dumbledore hunches over the boy as he lets out a shout. “NNNNOOOOOOO!!!! Harry come back, you can’t die like this! You must live!!!”

As expected the thundering of approaching feet surrounds him in mere seconds, both enemies and allies stare in disbelief at the dead body of Harry   
Potter, Boy-who-lived.

Murmurs of “ooh no”, “what now?” and “who will defeat the dark lord now?” spread throughout the group as Voldemort’s followers quickly disappear to tell their lord the good news.

Rising to his feet like a phoenix from fire, he looks down at the body of Harry Potter. In a voice loud enough for everyone around to hear he says, “I will avenge you Harry. Your death will not be in vain. Voldemort will not get away this. This day will end with either his death or mine, upon my magic I swear it!”

People part for him like the sea for Moses, all looking at him with hope and devotion in their eyes. _‘Well now that was rather easy. Now that harry is dead, Tom will have no more Horcruxes. He is weak and ripe for the picking. And who better than me to dispose of him!?’_

News spread like wildfire about Harry’s dead and Dumbledores proclamations. Everyone, good and bad gathered on the quidditch field for the final confrontation between Dumbledore and Voldemort. No one made a sound as the two leaders, one of the Light and the other of the Dark, make their way to the centre of the field. The fight lasted only a few minutes with Dumbledore coming out the victor and the dark lords followers falling as their dark marks drain them of their life force.

\-----2 weeks later-----

Sitting at his desk, Minister for Magic, Albus Dumbledore looks out of his office window at the people going about their business in the atrium below. The statue in the centre of the atrium has been replaced. Gone are the pillars on the backs of mudbloods and traitors, in its place stands a statue of the saviour and leader of magical Britain, The Great Albus Dumbledore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...The end?
> 
> *Grins evilly*


End file.
